Choices Made Always Have Consequences
by gaelicboops
Summary: Hermione was held captive at Malfoy Manor when everything spiraled into tragedy. Draco's devastating error leads him to seek vengeance. Against all reason and the known laws of magic, time has reset. Together they set out to undo wrongs and bring about victory. Choices have consequences, now he's just got to figure out how to convince her to choose him...against all reason.
1. Sins of the Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**AS OF 8/20/15** \- There is a new summary and chapters are being reloaded as the editing is completed. Hopefully the grammar police will rescind the arrest warrant. My only excuse is that I wrote the first 18 chapters on notepad.

There are two short companion pieces to this story. _Reaper _is a short explanation and filler between chapters 1 &amp; 2 of this story. The other one is an off shoot tangent that I will undoubtedly follow up and integrate somehow later on.

It is not my aim to 'bash' anyone in this story. I will try to keep characters like Ron, Molly, and Dumbledore human - which means they make mistakes too. They are not evil, annoying? sure. But not evil.

This chapter is rated T. Future chapters should have a lower rating.

Life is full of Choices. No matter what your choice is, there will always be consequences. Some good, some bad, others you never see.

* * *

_**Choices Made Always Have Consequences**_

**Chapter 1: Sins of the Father**

April 12, 1998

Lucius Malfoy had seen better days. Point of fact he was starting to miss the good old days of annoying interfering privacy impinging Ministry raids searching for dark artifacts. The good old days before his Master's return and days when his wife was happy and his son was young and innocent.

There was to be a gathering today. The entire inner circle plus several middle management Death Eaters. His home, his splendid ancestral home, had been appropriated by his Master. As with so many things under the Dark Lord's service there had been no volunteering. It was done because his Master wished it. His home and his wand were no longer his own. He and his family were now prisoners in their own home. Lucius knew that once his Master arrived he and his wife would be required to present their son and give an explanation for his sudden illness and anti-social attitude.

His son, his little dragon. The only child they had conceived and not lost to miscarriage or still birth. It had been four weeks since his son and only heir had last spoken to him (with one notable exception). It had been one week since that same heir had become an adult and come into his magical inheritance. It had been 27 minutes and 32 seconds since his wife's presence had been requested by their son and she had been popped into his room with the assistance of little Muzzy. Poor little Muzzy wasn't really old enough to serve yet but had been left with little choice after Bellatrix had killed all the other elves in the manor.

Four weeks ago Muzzy became an orphan and was ordered by Bellatrix to bury the three adult elves as a lesson against any possible future indiscretions. Dear old Bella had raged for hours after the security breach and then gone silent shortly before she tore off to the kitchens. Narcissa had told him after the fact that her 'dear' sister had reasoned _'since an elf had helped the prisoners escape then an elf could have stopped it'_. That was all the explanation the Malfoys received for the extermination of their household staff.

A week ago at the minute of the anniversary of his son's first breath Mr. Malfoy's deepest secret fear was realized. His wife, who was already upset with him about a great many other things, was ready to feed him to the Peacocks when he finally came clean about his not-so-pure-after-all blood line. The little family of three was gathered in Draco's bedroom. Lucius was hurriedly trying to explain to his panicked wife about the uncertainty of the diluted blood asserting itself. There was no guarantee, after all the blood had been dormant for four generations. Draco was on his bed screaming in agony but he must have heard enough of what his father told his mother. After three weeks of silence and with fire ripping through his veins Draco told his father in a pained hissed whisper, "I hate you".

Lucius and Narcissa had silenced the room and after the worst was over Draco had fallen into an exhausted sleep. When they had tried to check on him the next morning they found the door barred. Lucius was unable to breach the wards and it took little Muzzy to explain that since Master Lucius had abdicated mastery of his own home the magics of the family estate had passed to his son. The only way anyone was getting into that room was with Draco's permission.

Narcissa and Muzzy did not return but the hall was filling with Death Eaters. The Dark Lord was due to arrive any minute. There were plans for a major counter offensive. Potter and what little remained of Dumbledore's ragtag Order of the Phoenix had become more bold in their rebellion to The Dark Lord's new order since Bellatrix had visited Hogsmeade four weeks ago after executing the Malfoy elves. His psychotic sister-in-law had returned from the kitchens, grabbed the girl's dead body, and left for Hogsmeade. A present, she said, for those blood traitors.

Looking around Lucius realized that everyone of note or rank was here. The Dark Lord was not a fan of tardiness and took every opportunity to punish for the infraction. He was not a Master to be kept waiting. Quiet descended on the hall's population like a fog rolling over London. Heads turned searching for the cause and some confusion was plain when it was not their Master that was commanding such presence. Instead of the Dark Lord there was another dark presence standing at the top of the staircase. With his head half bowed this dark figure surveyed the rooms population, some 40-50 individuals, through half closed eyes that were black as night. Lucius had just turned to the stairs when the figure began to descend. He was perhaps the only one there that knew that this person was not some new dark creature ally that the Dark Lord had bargained with.

Pale blonde hair hung lank and loose around the figure's face and bare shoulders. With a height of about 6'2" and a physique to make most young witches faint and drown in their own drool, the man that entered the room was quite impressive. He wore black slacks low on his narrow hips and his chest and feet were bare. Lucius looked upon him and despaired.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he kept moving with purposeful steps into the center of the gathering. Death Eaters in their dark cloaks shifted aside on instinct allowing him to pass through unobstructed. When he reached the center of the room he stopped and turned his head slowly until his eyes came to rest on Lucius. At that moment what had appeared at first to be a dark cloak on his back began to shift and move on its own. The dark mass on the figure's back lifted separated and spread out. Like a living thing it unfurled into wings with a rather impressive spread. The lights in the hall flared and bright light flooded the room and reflected off the wings highlighting the definition and dimensions from shoulder to tip. Shadow brought to light revealed the individual feathers which appeared to be made of onyx tipped in silver.

"Son." Lucius was lost. The family journals had never mentioned anything like this. Something horrible had happened to his little dragon. His hastily constructed plans to locate and bring his son's mate to the Manor now lay on the edge of a knife. The ancestral blood magic should have, according to the journals, presented his son with a vision of his mate shortly after the transformation was complete. They should have been making plans to retrieve the young woman five or six days ago.

When Lucius addressed him Draco raised his head to look his father square in the face with his black eyes. He flexed and fisted his hands by his sides and his wings stretched and shivered.

"Father." His tone cold and flat.

"Son, we need to talk later about your vision. We'll find her and bring her to you, I swear it."

The silver tipped onyx feathers glinted in the light and there was a rather ominous silence before Draco responded. "My Mate, my angel, my wife is dead. Your choices father, have ended your family line. The Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy ended four weeks ago. My angel died by my hand."

Lucius was stunned and after a moment to process what Draco told him fat tears rolled down his cheeks. In sad resignation he nodded his head once to his son and sank to his knees with his head down. The Malfoy patriarch found an odd moment to be grateful for his wife's absence and could only pray that the summons to Draco's room meant she was held blameless to this tragedy.

Draco's head then turned and slowly located certain individuals. Bellatrix, Greyback, and Dolohov to name a few. His mind had carefully crafted a list of those he knew had hurt his angel. He relaxed his fists, lifted his hands, and with a quick flip of both wrists, sealed the Manor. No one would be getting in or out. Instinctively Draco knew what his wings and dagger like feathers were capable of. The silver tipping would come in quite handy with Greyback in attendance.

The self-styled Lord Voldemort and proven Dark Lord was more than a tad irked when he could not apparate directly into Malfoy Manor as was his custom. He found himself standing outside the main gates. The manor itself was ablaze. The roof was collapsing while huge flames with suspicious animal like characteristics feasted and fed the huge pillars of smoke into the sky. Tom Riddle felt it when the wards failed right after the second and third stories crashed to the ground floor.

TBC

**a.n.** Ok, hard part is done. The story cheers up after this. How is that you say? Well, there's no where to go but up of course. Please review.


	2. Freud's Psychoanalysis of Pancake Batter

**Edited and Reloaded 8/20/15**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Freud's Psychoanalysis of Pancake Batter**

September 2, 1993

Hermione was in a soft, warm, and dark space. There was no pain, no burning, and no fear. Nothing could touch her here. She was safe. Gradually awareness filtered in on the edge of her consciousness and her sense of touch started to register in her sluggish mind. Her fingers brushed against sheeting and she realized she was in a bed. With a jerk and jolt out of that warm and comfortable bed she found herself crouched behind it and her hands immediately went to where her wand and beaded bag should be. Nothing. Hermione looked down just long enough to register in the growing pre-dawn light she was wearing pajamas. Wary of her environment, especially un-armed, she started to survey her surroundings from her position behind the bed.

What she saw when she peaked around the bedpost was not something she had even remotely anticipated. There were two other beds in the room besides her own and, as her eyes adjusted, she realized that this looked remarkably like the girls dorm in Gryffindor Tower. Certain she was under some sort of enchantment to induce a false sense of security, she pushed her body back into the corner by the head of the bed. Hermione's back pushed into something lumpy and knocked whatever it was over. Turning to look she saw her school book bag with its contents spilling out onto the floor. The title of one book in particular caught her attention "Standard Book of Spells: Year Three". Upon further investigation, which could more accurately be described as dumping and ransacking, Hermione found all of the books for her ridiculously over-loaded third year course schedule. A schedule that would have been far more agreeable had she never taken Divination in the first place. Had she not been Hermione Granger with her staunch belief in authority figures she would have been far more amenable to borrowing from one of her Grandfather's favorites, The Three Stooges, and given Trelawney a good poke in that third eye of hers.

What was more telling perhaps was what she didn't find in her bag. No class schedule or homework assignments or class notes. Just plenty of blank parchment. Hermione brought slightly shaky fingers up to her neck and dipped her finger just slightly under the collar of her pajama shirt. The chain she found and pulled out was sturdy but looked delicate and was extremely light weight. In her hands she cradled the hourglass pendant of the Timeturner.

Keeping her head down, she slowly put her hand up and moved it along the edge of her side dresser until her fingers hit what she was looking for. Her wand safely in her grasp Hermione cast a quick Date and Tempus to confirm her suspicion of September 2, 1993, 5:52AM. The evidence around her certainly seemed to point to the first morning of classes of her third year at Hogwarts. With her wand firmly in her grasp she carefully stood up and padded quietly over to one of her roommate's beds and then the other. Fay, Sophie, Lavendar, and Parvati were still deeply asleep. Hermione exhaled and released some of the pent up anxiety while she wiped her non-wand hand over her face and into her hair. She was starting to come down from the adrenalin and decided that a nice long hot shower was exactly what she needed.

XxXxXxX

The Great Hall was practically empty while Hermione sat with a text open in front of her. She had managed to settle her churning thoughts during her half hour shower and came to the perfectly satisfactory conclusion that the close proximity exposure to the dementors yesterday and the other various sundry stressors in her life combined with the idea and capability of time travel had led her sub-conscious to dump one hell of nightmare on her. She gave herself points for having such an active imagination and actively worked on brushing the rest out of her mind.

Three chapters of Transfiguration later Ron and Harry joined her at the table. The Hall had been filling with people and when it appeared to be near capacity the heads of house started making their way through the house tables handing out course schedules. Hermione did experience some deja vu when Ron looked at her schedule but told herself that knowing Ron's disposition made him woefully predictable and so she brushed it off.

XxXxXxX

Across the Great Hall a young man sat at the Slytherin table eating a light breakfast and quietly watching the people around him and one person in particular that wasn't sitting near him. The fringe of his blonde hair fell over his grey eyes as he tried not to make it too obvious to his house mates where his eyes kept wandering to. When Pansy asked if he was feeling alright he had mumbled out a facsimile of a response referencing lack of sleep. Not entirely inaccurate considering the condition he'd been in shortly before waking in his bed this morning around a quarter to six.

Draco wasn't sure what to make of this new situation. He'd turned 18 just one week ago and now he found himself five years younger. He'd stared at his left forearm for a good ten minutes while standing in the shower this morning. The last week had been hell (more so than usual) for him. The dark mark had faded from his teen age body during his transformation. There is no room for dual-loyalty in his adult life and his magical inheritance had cleansed him of his father's, no, Lucius' master. The last five years could have been the nightmare to end all nightmares if it wasn't for the slumbering presence he could feel deep inside. It wasn't a separate consciousness, he knew that much. It could be better described perhaps as a level of his magical strength and instinct related to it that his younger body would be incapable of handling. What he did have was a sense of contentment and rightness when his eyes wandered to the Gryffindor table. The slumbering instinct almost seemed to purr during his contemplation of the girl across the room reading her text book.

While drying off from his shower he decided that he would do everything he could to change the dark and dangerous future they were racing towards. His decision was why he was late to breakfast this morning. Draco had made a visit to the Room of Requirement and settled himself into a therapy session consisting of blasting hexes and the vanishing cabinet that had enslaved him during his sixth year.

TBC

Please Review


	3. BestLaid Plans of Hippogriffs & Weasels

**Edited and Reloaded 8/20/15**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Best Laid Plans of Hippogriffs and Weasels**

September 2, 1993; Afternoon

Draco's morning classes had been much the same as last time and lunch was remarkably uneventful, especially since he hadn't bothered with his typical saunter over to the Gryffindor table to taunt and annoy. He was planning on his afternoon being just as uneventful. Draco was actually going to pay attention in Care of Magical Creatures and avoid a trip to the hospital wing. It just happened to be a bonus that he wouldn't end up carried around by Hagrid again. Seriously, that man needed to bathe a little more frequently. Maybe this year he would take bets with the twins on which professor would give in first: Snape's hair or Hagrid's...well, just about anything. One more major benefit to not annoying the beasties today is that he wouldn't have to suffer through Pansy cooing all over his 'injured' arm while simultaneously clinging to it like a limpet. Maybe that's why her nose is turned up the way it is. Oh well, no matter.

After Hagrid explained to the Slytherins and Gryffindors how to properly approach a hippogriff he asked for volunteers. Draco was just getting ready to step forward as he had decided he just couldn't help trying to show up the great Harry Potter. As expected the rest of the class had stepped back and Harry hadn't really noticed yet. The surprise though came when Hermione stepped forward and raised her hand. That snapped Harry out of it and he looked around only to quickly scramble back into the pack of students and properly hit the Weasel for leaving him hanging like that. Draco's own volunteering was momentarily halted by this surprising shift in the time line. Of course it might have also had something to do with the fact that she hadn't been standing close enough to the ginger menace for him to be able to haul her back with him like last time. One thing Draco has never been accused of is being oblivious. It did of course make a certain amount of sense that she would be just as eager to be the first to raise her hand in this class as in every other she had ever taken during her Hogwarts education. No one could ever describe Hermione Granger as a wall flower.

XxXxXxX

Morning classes had been exciting and her anticipation for using the timeturner and how it would work was gloriously accurate. Lunch was certainly a welcome event. She would need to carefully plan ahead to have a snack or two in her book bag on heavy mornings like today. After all, her new schedule effectively doubled the time between meals in the Great Hall and she was ravenous by the time lunch had rolled around.

This afternoon was the first class of the day that Harry had really been looking forward to because Hagrid was now a professor. Hermione was a little cautious in her excitement because the magical creatures that Hagrid typically liked to care for were more temperamental than any third year would be able to handle. During the train ride home at the end of last year Ron had joked with Harry that it was probably a good thing Hagrid wasn't in the Chamber of Secrets. He probably would have wanted to keep the basilisk. "Arogog, meet my new pet. Isn't he interesting? Wait! Arogog, don't run. Come back!" That had kept Harry entertained for almost an hour.

The boys were laughing and shoving each other while they made their way down to the paddock where class was to be held today. Taking attendance just didn't seem to be too high on Hagrid's list of things to do especially when there is some new interesting critter he just has to show off. Hermione's heart just about dropped into her shoes though when Buckbeak was introduced to the class. Hagrid was asking for someone to volunteer introducing themselves to the hippogriff. And we mustn't forget to bow must we? Hermione inhaled a steady breath and held it a few seconds before she stepped forward. I will not be ruled by my fears. I will not cower and hide. But I also will NOT be riding Buckbeak. If Hagrid so much as tries to come near me to put me up there I think I'll throw up and worry about being embarrassed later. Hermione bowed, Buckbeak bowed, and she idly wondered what would have happened if she'd curtsied instead. Wait, is the gender of the hippogriff important to determine how you greet them?

Hermione was busy stroking the feathers on Buckbeak's neck. She didn't notice who the next volunteer was until Beaky's head lifted and his attention was focused forward. Her eyes bugged out and she almost swallowed her tongue when she saw the top of Malfoy's blonde head while he bowed. The hippogriff was of course ignorant to the thoughts racing through Hermione's mind as they shifted from dead stop to Indy 500.

There was bowing going on all over the paddock while Hagrid was grouping students to hippogriffs. Hermione stood to one side of that big silky feathery neck while Draco took up position on the other side of it. He wasn't sneering or gloating. In fact he seemed to be thoroughly pre-occupied and even a might fascinated with Buckbeak. Well, he was until she realized that he was now looking at her.

"Afternoon Granger. I realize you're a brave little lioness and all that but I honestly thought Potter would be the first to step up. Why did you?"

She was a bit gob smacked at how non-condescending his voice was. In fact if he wasn't a Slytherin and especially not Malfoy then she would have believed that it was a sincere conversation starter. Her wide eyed confusion and slight choking sound brought an amused lift to the side of Draco's mouth. He decided to let it slide and store this moment for later teasing rights. After all, the biggest and most important thing he needed to change was his relationship with this young lady. His sleeping instincts were purring again and it felt weird, nice but weird.

Most of the class was grouped up by now and only about 2 or 3 Slytherins were left. One Pansy Parkinson had spent all day since breakfast, when he had casually brushed her off, trying desperately to catch Draco's attention and so far she had drawn a blank. She was not used to being ignored or side-stepped. In fact, now would be a perfect opportunity to have some alone time and be the center of his attention.

Hermione had finally managed to remember her manners, gosh wouldn't mother be proud of her, and start to formulate a response. She never got the chance though because there was a rather distinct high pitched whine simpering "Oh, Dray Dray, I'll be your partner!"

Incoming idiot. Draco's eyes widened and he winced and then realization set in. Buckbeak was getting really agitated and Parkinson was inbound with no respect or thought. As Buckbeak reared up Draco moved forward and pulled Hermione into his arms while he bent forward and curled his body around her. Hermione's head was securely tucked under his chin and his arms were wrapped completely around her. He felt an impact on his back and could hear girls screaming and some of the boys shouting. Hagrid was clearing Buckbeak and the other hippogriffs back to where they had been kept before class started.

Harry and Ron moved as fast as they could through their classmates. "Hermione!"

Draco straightened and put his hands on her shoulders to turn her so he could check her for injuries. "Are you alright? You're unhurt?" Hermione was a bit bug eyed again. Honestly she was feeling like she'd landed in another reality or even perhaps been dumped into Wonderland. Facing off with the Queen of Hearts would be about on par with Draco Malfoy having manners. "Get off my girl Malfoy!" Ron Weasley pushed himself in front of Hermione and pushed Draco away.

XxXxXxX

Chaos reigned when Hagrid made is his way back to the students and tried to figure out what had gone wrong. Perhaps the most interesting part was that the warring factions weren't even totally separated by houses. As he made his way into the center of the throng of shouting and shoving students he discovered that the two combatants were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were actually working together trying to keep Hermione from doing permanent damage to the boy with the overly used big mouth. Some of the things he was shouting in her face would have made Hagrid's beard curl if any more curl would even be possible. Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom were trying to haul Ron back away and Dean Thomas was sprawled on the ground and trying to scramble out from under Ron's feet while Theo Nott was working his way between the two combatants.

Pansy Parkinson was standing near the back of the mostly green side and clasping her hands in front of her chest and alternating cooing and fretting about the damage those ruffians were doing to her poor Dray Dray.

XxXxXxX

Draco hadn't even realized he was hurt all that badly until after Hagrid had broken up the fight and started escorting the weasel menace up to the castle. Hermione had turned around and glanced at her hand that he had just let go of. He watched her eyes travel from her hand to his and up his arm as she stepped around him and discovered for herself how bad it was. The back of his robes and uniform were sliced and he was bleeding steadily. This pain was almost nothing in comparison to all of the crap he had gone through as a slave under You-No-Poo and everything during and after his transformation. The bright side was that he wouldn't have to take the Hagrid express to the infirmary this time.

XxXxXxX

Minerva McGonagall had a headache. Headmaster Dumbledore had seen fit to summon the Malfoys to visit a son who had insisted that he was fine and that his father's presence was not needed.

Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were currently going head to head in a heated debate over who carried the blame for today's mishap. Draco was more than willing to lay the stupidity at Pansy's feet and his father was insistent that as a prominent pureblood she would know better than to "cause a scene". The younger Malfoy was quick to retort that "causing a scene" was all she seemed to know how to do.

Dumbledore defended Hagrid and ultimately Lucius decided that the disturbance could be blamed on the hippogriff.

TBC

Please review


	4. Cat on a Hot Tin Dilemma

**Edited and Reloaded 8/20/15**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cat on a Hot Tin Dilemma**

Still September 2 Bedtime

After saying goodnight to Harry and studiously ignoring Ronald, Hermione made her way up that "Y" chromosome proof staircase and into her dorm room. Crookshanks was lounging on her pillow like the aristocratic fluff ball that he was and viewing his domain while his tail casually twitched to and fro. From his regal vantage point the half kneezle observed his mistress open her trunk and pull out a brightly colored box. She carefully ripped back the paper at the top and shook out some of the contents on to the end of the bed. "Here you go handsome, come get your _Crackerjacks_." After a good long stretch he casually picked his way down the bedspread by sniffing out the best spots to put his paws. In no way did he want her to think that he got up from his warm spot just because she put out his favorite snack.

While Crookshanks was crunching away Hermione walked to the head of the bed noted the large amount of orange fur and flipped her pillow over. She then pulled the folded over blanket up to cover the pillow and made a mental note to make alternate arrangements for someone's furry little backside. If that didn't work, it never did before, then she would just store the pillow in her trunk during the day. There would be plenty of room for it after she finished charming the new substitute for her beaded bag. She felt almost naked without it and it wouldn't be noticeable under her school robes.

Her first day of third year classes was exciting in some ways and terrifying in others. The material for all of her new electives was...well, nothing new. This bothered her tremendously. If it hadn't been for all of that excitement this afternoon during Care of Magical Creatures then she...oh, who was she trying to kid? The excitement didn't change the fact that Hagrid had brought in hippogriffs and specifically one named Buckbeak. Regardless of the details there were some key points that remained unchanged. A Slytherin had not been following directions and Malfoy had been hurt by Buckbeak.

Hermione was not a seer and she never had premonitions. Really bad feelings perhaps but what red blooded female doesn't? Buckbeak had even felt and looked the same as she remembered including the jelly bean shaped brown spot on the side of his underbelly. Considering he's a magical creature that would make it a Bertie Bott bean and she didn't even want to know which of the every flavors that color would represent. Shaking her head to clear the rabbit trails didn't really help her headache. With her bed time routine now finished Hermione slid into bed and pulled her curtains closed. She then used her wand to silence and lock them before tucking it under her pillow where she could easily reach it.

After pulling her hand out she spent the next five minutes detangling all the orange fur from around her fingers. Hermione hadn't understood it at the time but when she brought Crooks home this summer and showed him off her father had just started laughing and muttered something about great aunt Nettie as he was leaving the room. When she was fifteen she and her mother had been looking through some old family photos when they came across one of Nettie in her living room. The sofa she was sitting on had a plastic cover.

The fact that her nightmare that morning had seen fit to integrate such a small detail bothered her. Divination was woolly at best and she desperately wanted to go see Professor McGonagall about dropping the class. Laying here in bed she tried to relax but she couldn't get her thoughts to settle. There were so many daily details about third year that she couldn't remember. But that only made sense since it was five years ago. HA! Yeah, a five year long nightmare involving people that she'd never met nor heard of before.

Her stop by the library earlier this evening had only managed to rile her up more. Nymphadora Tonks stared back at her from a year book page. In a different year book she found the younger but recognizable face of a certain rat. There was another picture in that same year book of four friends together who were more than a tad infamous for their pranks. This was information she shouldn't know yet and was certain her subconscious couldn't just conjure on a whim. Where her mind was taking her just didn't seem possible. If this was indeed a matter of long distance time travel then she had no explanation for how it had happened. Her last memories, though a bit fuzzy on the details, were riddled with pain and agony. Just thinking about it left her shaking and reaching for her wand again.

So what did this leave her with? She had no idea, but Hermione just could not blindly accept that she had mysteriously time traveled. There had to be some reasonable explanation for her frighteningly accurate premonitions and deja vus. After all, not everything was the same. Sure the morning was almost dead on in eerie familiarity but the afternoon had been almost completely different despite the key similarities. Now she had a headache. What she needed was time to research in the library but with her extended course schedule her homework was going to consume a monumental chunk of her time. She would of course need to carve out some of that time over the coming months to help Hagrid with Buckbeak's defense and appeal. There was no doubt in her mind that Mr. Malfoy would be just as irksome and determined this time as last.

Sweet Merlin, there she goes again. If she was to be completely honest with herself then Hermione had to admit that at least a part of her had already decided that some form of time travel was involved but she simply couldn't accept it without some reasonable explanation. Especially since there were key differences from today to what she remembered. If by some near impossible chance she had traveled back in time then her volunteering to be first with Buckbeak somehow altered Malfoy's behavior. That was, of course, ludicrous. There simply had to be some other explanation. So, she cringed to even consider it, she would stay enrolled in Divination and somehow carve time out of her study schedule to research her predicament.

XxXxXxX

"She's a nightmare Harry!" Ron didn't seem to be too bothered by the dirty looks from several of his house mates. It didn't sit too well with the girls when they heard about what had happened and the boys were embarrassed and angry that their chances with the girls were now tarnished.

"Ron! Quiet down. You really need to just let it go. She's not your girlfriend and at this rate I really don't think she ever will be." Harry's statement obviously wasn't winning him points with Ron but after class today Harry was feeling the need for a bit of distance from him.

Seamus and Dean usually tried to stay as far away from these domestic debates as possible so Harry was a bit surprised to see them sit down on either side of Ron boxing him in. Dean, who had ended up under Ron's kicking feet earlier, was not inclined to pull any punches. "Ron, you were an ass to a young lady today. Doesn't matter who she is, it's just not done." Seamus added in with, "You'll apologize to her tomorrow morning at breakfast and you'll mean it or we'll cycle around a letter about today's events and have all the witnesses sign it before we owl it to your mum." Ron's face went deathly white and he looked to Harry for help. Harry shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest while he leaned back in his chair. "Apologize Ron. It's the right thing to do."

XxXxXxX

Draco was laying on his stomach in a bed in the infirmary. He just wasn't tired enough yet to sleep. The pain wasn't bothering him but Madame Pomfrey had insisted that he stay. Apparently his muscles were going to take two or three days to properly mend.

His argument with his father was still fresh in his mind. Seeing the man again this soon was unexpected. Last time around he'd just written a letter home about his "tragic" experience. This time he had to see the man alive and breathing less than 24 hours after he'd killed him.

Dealing with his father and getting him to accept Hermione without exposing any of his knowledge of the future or his unexpected and secret inheritance was going to be impossible at best. Especially if this evening was anything to go by. Someone had said something to his father about his protecting a muggleborn student while receiving his injuries. Lucius had not had anything to say that would be appropriate for mixed company or minors.

Draco was going to have to face some life changing decisions in how to deal with his father. If it wasn't for the fact that the Minister was firmly tucked into the Malfoy's purse then anonymously handing evidence over to the DMLE would be pretty tempting. He already knew the only person of rank in the department who could be trusted NOT to take a bribe was Madame Bones. The woman was impeccably honest and Lucius had been overheard more than once complaining about her.

TBC

Please review


	5. An Interlude over Kentucky Fried Salad

**Edited and Reloaded 8/20/15**

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Interlude over Kentucky Fried Salad**

September 3 - Lunch

Madame Pomfrey had just finished restocking the potions cabinet when Draco's lunch tray was delivered. He already knew it wouldn't be a heavy meal so it wouldn't hinder the effectiveness of the potions he was taking for a speedy recovery. Professor Snape had stopped by earlier to drop off a box of potions for the infirmary and to check up on Draco as well as drop off his lessons for the day. It seems there were advantages to having a teacher bring the lessons instead of another student. Teachers were able to get the material from their co-workers before the lesson had even commenced.

Halfway through his egg salad sandwich Theo and Blaise came through the doors and made their way over to his bed. Blaise, being the more outspoken of the duo, started the conversation. "Draco, you would not believe what happened this morning during breakfast. You missed an amazing show over at the Gryffindor table. I never would have thought after yesterday that the Weasel would apologize, especially to her, supposed friend or not."

"Blood traitor maybe but he's still a pureblood and even light wizards have a hard time living blood equality no matter what they say." Theo was usually right about these types of observations. Draco couldn't help but agree with him. "That's true, and you don't have to look any further than Hogwarts staff to see that. So, tell me what happened."

"Granger was early to breakfast like she normally is but instead of getting out a book and waiting for her friends she started packing up early. Pretty obvious she had no intention of sticking around but they came in earlier than expected. Several Gryffindors all came down to breakfast before they normally do, it was like a bloody parade. The Weasel finally made an entrance followed by Potter and the rest of his roommates." After that bit of narrative Blaise decided to help himself to Draco's chips.

"The apology was short and seemed a bit forced but it was public."

"Good. What he said to her was unacceptable." Draco wasn't really looking at either of them while he finished his food but he could feel their calculated looks.

XxXxXxX

The egg salad was good today, especially since Ron was devouring the turkey like it was going out of style. With the exception of breakfast the rest of the morning had been comfortably predictable. Her current plan was to simply live each day with her eyes wide open. Hopefully wasting her time in Divination would provide her with some information though she sincerely doubted it. Perhaps Seamus' idea had merit though, a pint or two before class would make Trelawney almost tolerable. Instead of beer, which she didn't have, Hermione had decided to survive Divination in other ways. For example: she discovered that if you tilted your head just right and removed the coke bottle glasses Professor Trelawney bore a passing resemblance to a young woman photographed often in the company of a young Gilderoy Lockhart.

As she headed towards her next class Hermione contemplated this morning's unexpected events. She was under no delusions about the public apology though. Hermione was keenly aware that the entourage of Gryffindors was there for one purpose only. It was the driving force behind it that she didn't understand. Ron's behavior had always been overlooked and ignored by the general populace. Harry had certainly never bothered to call him on anything. This morning managed to stun her into a rather intelligent "Uh, yeah, sure Ron." In response to his beat red complexion after he stammered out a "Sorry for yesterday. I was out of line." The last half was spoken in her general direction while he looked over his shoulder, but his height was such that she couldn't easily discern to where he was looking. There was over half a dozen bodies belonging to housemates including Harry. But she just couldn't believe that Ron was being forced into a public apology by Harry. She hated to think it but the cold hard fact was that Harry had never worn the pants in that relationship. No wonder he was all primed for Ginny.

XxXxXxX

That evening she decided to do something new and unexpected simply because another round of deja vu was likely to give her a migraine. So Hermione found herself tending some of Hagrid's newly hatched chicks while she studiously ignored the smell of dead ferret. The fact that the flock needed to be rebuilt was to be expected after Ginny's Lizzie Borden the previous year. She just about fell over her own feet though when Hagrid introduced her to the king of the flock, or rather the "Colonel". He really was a sleek looking rooster with his glistening black feathers. They had an almost oily appearance though and combined with the beak he was beginning to remind her of Professor Snape. Hagrid assured her that he was a very sensible rooster though and apparently had a fondness for one flighty young hen in particular that had been named Maryanne.

TBC

Please review


	6. A Class That Will Live in Infamy

**Edited and reloaded 8/20/15**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Class that will Live in Infamy **

September 9

Breakfast in the Great Hall had never tasted so good before. Of course, the fact that he was able to eat in the Great Hall may have made all the difference. It absolutely boggled the mind. He found himself a bit stymied that regardless of his efforts it had still been a week before he was allowed to return to class. The first time, Draco had to admit, he was milking it for everything it wasn't worth. A stupid little scratch that got him out of a full week's worth of class. This time his back was ripped open and he did his utmost to get on with his life. Three and a half days in the hospital wing and then a conspiracy between his father and his head of house to keep him well rested. He wasn't stupid. He had been confined to his room as punishment for protecting someone of questionable birth that was so obviously below his station.

Speaking of station just where did Lucius think their station was in the grand scheme of things? Aristocracy just didn't seem to define it quite well enough. And since the Queen of Britain was muggle what did that mean in terms of "below his station"? Draco shook his head and took another sip of his orange juice. He idly wondered, not for the first time, if the muggleborns were even aware that there was something other than pumpkin juice available.

He was finally released from solitary to discover that it was eggs benedict morning. Two servings and some extra hollandaise later he was on his way to potions. All that time to himself wasn't without a silver lining though. Pansy wasn't allowed in the boy's dorms and by the time she finally rolled out of bed and made it to breakfast the bench he was sitting on will have had the chance to cool down.

The long walk felt wonderful and he took the time to work his back muscles to ensure they didn't lock up on him. Trying to prep potions ingredients without full range of motion was not a good way to start his day. Other than being as antagonistic as possible he wasn't really sure what he remembered from before besides the basics. No one had ever accused him of having a photographic memory and it wasn't as though he had any desire to let things play out the same as last time anyway. Because goodness knows that had worked out so well for everyone the first time through.

Snape swept through the gathered students and Draco found a seat and set up his work station. He was determined that the great divide between the snakes and the lions be gradually breached and today would be the perfect opportunity to make steps in that direction. He selected a table behind and just over from where Hermione always sat. Blaise took up the seat next to him and wisely kept silent while this odd dotted line or chain effect linked Draco's table to the snake's side of the room. The Gryffindors took what seats they could while warily keeping an eye on the encroaching Slytherins.

After the class started brewing it wasn't long before Weasley was well on his way to messing up Potter's potion and Hermione was trying to help Neville through his bumbling issues. Draco looked up just in time to see Professor Snape start homing in like a pigeon in full gale. He had this brief memory flash of Hermione's face and her wounded expression before he leaned over and did the unthinkable. "Hey, Longbottom. Step back, breath, and check the instructions before you add the next ingredient. You're not the only one in the blast zone you know."

XxXxXxX

Professor Snape wasn't really sure what to make of the latest developments with his third year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Draco's injury and the subsequent fight in Care of Magical Creatures the week before was strange but the boy's firm stance and defense of the circumstances were even more perplexing. The troubling part was watching Draco go toe to toe with Lucius, a man that Draco had always done everything in his power to please and appease in his desperate search for acceptance.

Today's Double Potions class provided him with more intriguing and disturbing behavior between the two normally warring house factions. Draco and Blaise sitting firmly within Gryffindor territory ended up being just the beginning. The Slytherins were following Draco's lead and as a whole were far less malicious than any other average day. He was stopped dead in his tracks when the boy had actually stepped in to stop Longbottom from blowing up half of the classroom. Draco's intervention had actually managed to save the Granger girl from losing points. Fortunately for Severus Snape he was still able to deduct points from Gryffindor by changing the target of his ire to Potter and Weasley.

XxXxXxX

Draco was leaning against the wall in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class and watching the other students interact while they tried to guess what the new Defense professor was going to show them. The fact that there was always a new Defense professor just seemed to be a forgone conclusion. If Draco had been in any doubt whatsoever about the content of today's lesson then it was most certainly laid to rest when he saw the wardrobe. The boggart seemed to have ants in the pants or whatever a boggart had that passed for pants. Were boggarts really nudists and secretly laughing at wizard's ignorance of their invisible nudity? Perhaps the thing a wizard truly feared was seeing a boggart in its natural form and the creature was really doing the wizard a favor. Or perhaps he shouldn't have had that second helping of cod with extra mustard and sour kraut at lunch.

Professor Lupin had started his introduction and Draco was careful to keep his attention focused on the area where Potter and Weasley were standing. Hermione's hand went into the air almost simultaneously as she blinked into existence. Weasley's question of "When'd she get here?" went unanswered and Draco wasn't about to assist him with free information.

Blaise elbowed Theo and both boys watched the twitch on Draco's face that was threatening to develop into a tiny grin. What really caught their attention though was the softness edging into Draco's features around his eyes.

He was lost in his memories. Five year old memories involving confusion, suspicion, surveillance, and outrageous theories before a plausible explanation had satisfied his obsession. For some reason he never understood he'd kept her secret and never even hinted that he'd figured it out. This particular boggart lesson was actually the beginning of it all. He had been in just the right spot to know for a fact that there was no way she could have been there before she simply was. Hermione Granger had a secret that he just had to know. It took months but he eventually figured it out. That last surveillance mission was one he had roped Crabbe and Goyle into. Draco had arranged for each of them to be near the doors of three different classes all at the same time. As it so happened, so was she.

The door to the cabinet flying open brought Draco's attention back to the class at hand and he watched boggart Snape experience drag gone bad. The students lined up per instruction and the screams and laughter mixed and alternated for a while until the person in front of him moved away and it was now Draco's turn. In that split moment before the boggart shifted again Draco realized his lack of judgement. Per prior knowledge he already knew that anyone in line behind Potter wouldn't get the opportunity for a practical in class today. Now he sincerely wished that he had planned ahead before the boggart centered its attention on him.

XxXxXxX

Hermione was in the library exactly where she had told Ron and Harry that she would be. She had promised to meet them for dinner but at the rate she was going she might have to use the time turner for something other than classes. Not that she had ever done that before. No, of course not. She would never use this very dangerous device against the rules that Professor McGonagall had so severely laid out for her and that she had sworn so faithfully to adhere to. No, Hermione Granger was not the kind of person to use the time turner for something so crazy as to, let's say, save two innocent but condemned parties while running about with a werewolf and herds of dementors because that's just ridiculous. So she most certainly could never use it for eating dinner on time because she'd gotten lost in her thoughts.

She didn't like how she felt. Lost and adrift and desperately trying to hold on to something steady. But when she did the deja vus struck again and she liked that even less. The last six days had been blissfully steady but far too predictable and familiar. She tried desperately not to expect something before it happened but there were times when she just couldn't help it. How could she resist when Colin had run down into the Common Room with yellow feathers sticking out of his ears. Hermione knew and firmly expected Dennis to join him tripping over his newly acquired bird feet and squawking through a beak. The brothers had obviously been on the receiving end of some experimental canary creams.

The tedium of predictability ceased that morning during Potions. Malfoy was back in class just as expected but he was a lot quieter than she remembered. The taunting and baiting of Harry and conversations about hunting Sirius Black for revenge were simply absent. The obvious differences had completely escaped her attention until she had taken time before lunch to think about why she didn't have deja vu. At this point she was simply chalking his change in demeanor up to how severely he had been injured the week prior. Potions class was different. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it but she was certain that class was distinctly different from what she remembered/dreamed? Hadn't she been in trouble last time? And since when has Malfoy ever concerned himself with preventing one of Neville's accidents?

The only notable event during lunch was when Dean challenged Ron to put four rolls in his mouth and be able to keep his mouth shut. Parvati had pitched in with a comment, "Not possible. Ron hasn't even figured out how to keep his mouth shut when chewing one roll." Hermione caved to her darker side and placed a bet with the twins just to get them back for the 'magic' brownie incident a couple days previous. Five galleons richer and she had Defense Against the Dark Arts to look forward to.

The boggart made an appearance and Neville committed granny-fication on the image of Professor Snape. The line moved forward and she was behind Harry just like she remembered. She wasn't nervous about facing the boggart because she knew when Professor Lupin would end the lesson. Hermione knew, she knew...she, Harry didn't even get a chance. Why, oh why hadn't she been paying closer attention? Hermione didn't even really know what had happened but the room had gone dead quiet before there was a loud keening sound coming from the front of the line. It was the most heart wrenching thing she had ever heard. Professor Lupin was trying to get in front of the boggart while Zabini and Nott had pushed forward to physically pick up the student making that horrid sound. As Harry shifted his weight to his right foot Hermione was finally able to work out that Malfoy was the one in obvious agony. He had collapsed and completely shut down from outside stimuli. Professor Lupin banished his full moon back into the wardrobe and directed the boys to take Malfoy to the infirmary. Those that were closer to the front couldn't help of course but to talk about what they had seen. Malfoy's boggart was apparently a body of a young woman with brown hair. Between eye witness speculation and Malfoy's own reaction to seeing the body it was obvious to Hermione that the woman was dead.

How very different. His boggart had changed, why? This she remembered distinctly because Ron and Harry had had no limit to the amount of joking and teasing that had been at Malfoy's expense about his boggart. The insufferable pampered prince of Slytherin who was constantly crying home to dear old daddy was afraid he wasn't pompous enough for his own father. Malfoy had been afraid of his father's rejection. Not really funny after everything she now knew and had lived through. She would never forget what he'd looked like during sixth year. And that blasted bathroom incident was the cause of the only time she had ever slapped Harry.

Was Malfoy afraid of this woman dying or was she already dead? Who was she? No one seemed to know as her face had been turned away but he obviously recognized her. A girl that meant so much to Draco Malfoy that he would be completely inconsolable at the loss of her. Hermione desperately searched her memories of all their time at Hogwarts, everything she knew about the Malfoys and couldn't think of a single person in Malfoy's life that he had ever cared about besides himself and his parents. She could only assume that the girl is a pureblood and doesn't attend Hogwarts. Was she French?

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt reminder from her stomach that she hadn't eaten since lunch. After checking the time she didn't even stop to worry about frivolity before she moved off into the stacks and pulled out her timeturner. Carefully avoiding her own position at the table she had just moved away from, Hermione made her way out of the library and down to the Great Hall. She wasn't sure what she expected or why she even bothered to check but Malfoy wasn't at dinner. Parkinson appeared to be a particularly vile shade of green and glared at her plate as though it had committed some heinous offense. Zabini and Nott weren't in attendance and Professor Snape was absent from the staff table.

It had started again. Hermione could feel the itch growing inside of her that she simply would never be able to ignore. It had happened more times before than she'd care to admit and she'd always given in to it. Second year that same itch had driven her to brew polyjuice potion and she'd gotten a tail for her efforts. A mystery needed solving and the challenge of working around the Slytherins and snooping into their business appealed to her greatly.

TBC

Please Review


	7. Would You Like Fries With That?

**Edited and reloaded 8/20/15**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Would You Like Fries With That?**

September 15

It had been six days since Draco Malfoy had been seen outside the Slytherin dungeons. If the rumors were to be believed though, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had arrived six days ago after being summoned by Professor Snape. Mr. Malfoy had departed within minutes of arriving but his wife had stayed for three days. Whatever had happened to Draco Malfoy was serious enough to warrant a long term visit from his mother. Zabini and Nott were tight lipped and Parkinson was acting as though her beloved Dray Dray was on his death bed. Crabbe and Goyle were perfectly content to be out of the loop as long as they were well fed.

Hermione walked into her first morning class to see Malfoy sitting at a desk near the back. His head was down and he appeared to be reading and taking notes on parchment from the class text. She claimed her usual seat near the front and settled in with her own parchment. Throughout the class period she was certain that she could feel eyes on her but she didn't get a creepy or malicious vibe from it. She kept her eyes forward and worked diligently throughout the period with her attention split between the subject matter, the being-watched feeling, and the rather strange and offsetting behavior of Draco Malfoy.

At the end of class as she put her notes away Hermione was disgruntled to discover that she hadn't packed her snack before leaving the breakfast table. It was going to be a long hungry wait until she could eat lunch. She was muttering quietly to herself about her own stupidity as she walked out of the classroom.

After a stop in the girl's restroom and quick chat with Moaning Myrtle, Hermione made her way into her next class with her stomach declaring its protestations. She set her bag on her desk and then went to talk to the professor about the last homework assignment as there was still eighteen and a half minutes before class would start. When she returned to her desk and started to pull out her parchment and quills a package fell out of her bag that she hadn't put there herself. Hermione quickly checked it for magical tampering and then carefully opened it fully expecting a new prank tactic from the twins. They were starting to get desperate in their attempts to catch her with something, but she had become incredibly adept at avoiding or derailing their efforts to the point that they had started to resort to the no-magic-involved method. Fortunately, years of living with her father had prepared her well for what to look for in muggle pranking techniques.

Hermione unwrapped the package with great care and peeked into it while keeping her head back and turned to the side in an effort to avoid any potential spring loaded surprises. The contents passed careful scrutiny before she started nibbling on the biscuit and peeling the banana. There was even a lid covered cup of orange juice and a napkin. It wasn't her normal fair but it was certainly enough to get through until lunch. With a more than slightly baffled expression on her face the only thought that registered in her head at that moment was, "Hogwarts has orange juice?"

(Somewhere in the multi-verse Alistair Moody was extolling the virtues of Constant Vigilance.)

XxXxXxX

September 19

Sunday morning dawned with a pleasantly clear sky for autumn in Scotland. The window was open a bit to let in the unseasonably pleasant temperate air from outside and early morning bird song wafted into the third year girls dorm room. On the night stand beside the spelled shut, locked, and warded bed curtains belonging to Hermione Granger was a lidded cup charmed not to lose its chilled temperature. The same cup had appeared on the same nightstand the previous morning. The two mornings prior to that were slightly different in that the cup had arrived in a wrapped package with food for her mid-morning snack. Thursday morning was an apple and a blueberry scone with the accompanying cup of orange juice. Friday's snack consisted of fresh apricots and chocolate chip mini muffins partnered with, of course, a lidded cup of orange juice.

Friday evening Hermione had made the pilgrimage down to the kitchens to see what the elves could tell her about this latest unexpected development in her daily routine. Usually they were so forthcoming with information but on this particular occasion they were perfectly content to smile at her and not tell her who was behind it. Of course they knew but they also seemed to get great enjoyment out of whatever they knew that she didn't. When she had asked, admittedly out of mind numbing frustration and desperation, if Ron Weasley was responsible for these thoughtful gestures there had been a mixed response. Some of the elves had looked confused as to who that even was and some of the elves had simply started laughing like it was the greatest joke they had ever heard. One older elf made a chortled comment about the youngest male Weasley being incapable of thinking about someone else's stomach ahead of his own.

The early morning bird song and the pleasant morning breeze went unnoticed behind the heavily warded curtains. The cat behind the curtains though had much better luck at waking the sleeping bush taking up space on his preferred napping cushion. With a grunt and a get-off-my-face-furball his mistress was moving enough for him to claim the cushion before she made it disappear into that box again. After sitting up, Hermione lifted a complaining Crookshanks into her arms, retrieved her wand from under her pillow, removed the wards and opened the bed curtains and then transferred her bed pillow into her trunk and shut the lid before letting her cat down while he gave her with a very disgruntled look.

As Hermione climbed out of bed to continue her morning routine she stopped short at the sight of flowers on her bedside table right next to the chilled orange juice. A decent sized arrangement of purely non-magical flowers, including dahlias and gazanias, were situated in a vase of etched glass. The note next to the vase read "September flowers deserve the company of a fellow September Flower. Happy Birthday Hermione." There was no signature and she knew that the neat and precise hand writing didn't belong to Harry or Ron.

XxXxXxX

October 15

Four weeks had passed with nary a ripple besides Hermione's paranoia steadily growing. She interacted but watched and observed and tried to preserve what little sanity she thought she might have left. Classes, homework, homework, classes, and more homework. Her daily snacks were still being delivered and her attempts to coax the information out of the elves in the kitchen had proved to be more entertaining for them than it was for her.

She and Ron were working on their star charts for Astronomy, blast the monotony, and Harry was just coming in from another round of quidditch a la Wood. The Hogsmeade weekend announcement diminished Harry's mood and she just couldn't bring herself to say anything negative about his innocent godfather so distracted herself by re-checking the accuracy of her chart.

When Crookshanks jumped on her lap with the spider in his mouth the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up and her eyes drifted to Ron's bag right before he mentioned that Scabbers was sleeping in it. She pulled her cat up and rubbed her head against his while quietly whispering to him. The cat's eyes never left Ron nor did his gaze diminish its intensity, if anything he seemed to become even more focused. Hermione whispered encouragement to her cat about what a good boy he was to hunt down such a traitorous dirty murderous rat and that he'd get extra treats for capturing the thing alive if not uninjured. She couldn't help the pride that swelled up in her for her cat when he pounced on Ron's bag.

The resulting scuffle and yelling match wasn't really epic but Hermione wasn't nearly as understanding this time through and sincerely didn't feel like coddling Ron's stupidity. When she saw Wormy hanging from his tail in Ron's hand something in her just wanted to be sick. As a distraction from herself she did what Hermione Granger does best and kicked off into lecture mode about the history of rats in England and Europe, the plagues, contaminates, ships and their cargo and just about any other fact she could think of that might be even remotely related to dirty rats. That tail was still in Ron's hand and his jaw was on the floor in good company with several others when she finally wrapped up with the statistics about common garden rat life expectancy while she took her cat into her arms.

Before she left the room she couldn't help the parting shot at Ron, "Nature dictates that predators pick off the sickly and the old. That bringer of death in your hand is already years older than he should naturally be capable of."

XxXxXxX

October 16

The next day Lavender's weeping over her rabbit (sigh) gave her an opportunity to make her point to Ron again about predators. Hermione ignored the divination side of the conversation and instead turned to Ron and said, "A fox is a predator, did you know that Ron?" His ears turned red and he growled while glaring at her, "Don't mind Hermione, Lavender, she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Instead of getting upset or trying to defend herself she just stood there with her arms crossed and looked at Ron with a set look on her face that just screamed confidence in her stance on the subject.

XxXxXxX

Draco was hearing the oddest rumors. The last half of October was witness to some very educational lectures on survival of the fittest and natural selection - whatever that was - courtesy of a certain muggleborn brainiac and her audience of choice was a bright red weasel with steam coming out of his ears. Whatever the dispute was she seemed to be winning. She'd even received points from Snape during a class when she extolled the virtues of harvesting certain ingredients expeditiously by working within nature's purview of hunter verses pray. Basically, they've left for dinner on the town and won't be home till late, get in while the gettin's good.

He'd continued his campaign of mixed seating arrangements in class and had been encouraging his classmates on the advantages of adhering to the house ideals of subtlety, cunning and ambition. A true Slytherin is one who knows how to use every tool at his disposal and knows when to and mostly when not to use said tools. Limiting your options is an automatic road to failure.

Ambition and success are aided heavily by a wide network of resources. Burning bridges without good cause was nothing short of sabotaging your own ambition and therefore completely unworthy of a true Slytherin.

TBC

Please Review


	8. Ain't No Rocky Mountain High Enough

**Edited and reloaded 8/20/15**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ain't No Rocky Mountain High Enough**

October 31

There was a reason she had hit him that day. He'd never been particularly nice let alone easy to get along with and that year he'd simply been a menace with a mouth that could swallow the Thames. So when Hermione Granger had stormed up to Draco Malfoy and socked him one she had felt perfectly justified. It stands to reason then that the distinct lack of constant torment would eventually catch her attention. Ron was headed into Hogsmeade with some other boys from Gryffindor and Hermione was being seen off by Harry before he had to go back into the castle. Malfoy was standing in the line with Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins. Though he glanced in their direction he didn't yap his mouth about Harry's misfortune. Her eyes lingered on Malfoy in confusion for a moment before his gaze met hers and she turned away quickly.

Ron was still irritated with her but the excitement of being in town had obviously distracted him by the time she bumped into him in Honeydukes. She was again lost in sights and smells of a village that hadn't been ravaged by Death Eaters. Hermione felt 14 again.

XxXxXxX

It wasn't until after the feast that night when they were outside the Fat Lady's damaged portrait that she felt her blood go cold and the rose colored glasses truly came off for the first time since she woke up on September 2nd.

Dumbledore provided sleeping bags for all the students in the Great Hall and Ron and Harry dragged her with them over to a corner to discuss the latest hullabaloo. Hermione was fairly quiet and thoughtful while not really paying attention to or contributing to the boy's theories on the latest episode of The Days of Our Hogwarts Lives. Percy called for lights out and told everyone to go to sleep – not that they listened.

She laid there on her back with her ankles crossed and her hands resting on her ribs with her fingers threaded while staring at the night sky on the ceiling of the Great Hall. Hermione was finally able to fully accept that she hadn't made it up. She'd lived it, and she'd, apparently, died from what she could remember. Malfoy Manor, Greyback, Bellatrix...Ron and Harry taken to the dungeon. The torture of the cruciatus and that knife that Bellatrix used on her. The promise to hand her over to Greyback for dessert. Hermione eventually worked her way through it to the end when Bellatrix turned to the Malfoys, to Draco, and told him that it was time he practiced his unforgivables. There was no smile or smirk on his face. He was obviously scared but his face hardened into a look of resolve and as he stepped forward Bellatrix took a wand from her pocket and handed it to him. His eyes were the only indication she had that he didn't want to hurt her. Hermione expected more pain from the torture curse but when those two words left his mouth her eyes widened as she saw the green light shoot straight at her.

That green light from the killing curse was the last thing she remembered before waking up here in her dorm room on September 2. Simply because she didn't understand it she had been unwilling to accept it. Now though, after two months of fighting herself she'd finally given in. She'd been launched back in time with no explanation. Preserving the timeline simply was no longer an option and she didn't really have a photographic memory of every conversation she'd ever had anyway. So what had changed...the boys still seemed to be themselves. The other Gryffindors didn't seem to be out of character. But something was bothering her. Though a lot of things were the same as she remembered there were several things that felt different. For once though it didn't seem to center around Harry.

After an hour or two Hermione had been able to unravel her thoughts enough and instead of working her way backward step by step she decided to start at the beginning when her actions had had the least impact on others to change things. Things didn't start to feel different or take her by surprise until the afternoon of September 2nd in their first Care of Magical Creatures class with Buckbeak. She had made the choice to volunteer but she wasn't the only one to be out of character. Malfoy. He'd been civil and he'd been severely injured protecting her. Hermione's eyes narrowed a bit at that realization and she rolled over slowly and then supported herself on her elbow while she looked over to the Slytherin section. She had just spotted his glow-in-the-dark mop of hair when he brought his arms up and rested his hands behind his head.

Hermione scanned the rest of the hall and noted that the professors were still out searching for Sirius because Percy and his female counter part were still on guard duty. The head girl was leaning against a wall surrounded by first year puffs and claws and Percy, bless his beady little heart, was standing sentry at the main doors. Facing them. Wow, did he forget that there were two other doors that provided easy access to the Great Hall?

She quietly pulled a notepad and pen out (so much quieter than a scratchy quill) jotted a few words and then spelled the paper to fold itself into a paper crane. She held it in her hand and then blew it towards Malfoy.

It was a spell he had used to pass nasty notes to Harry last time through their third year. Her overachieving academic side flinched at that since it sounded like they'd been held back to repeat a grade.

XxXxXxX

He was laying on his back with his ankles crossed and his hands propped behind his head. The sky on the ceiling was only partially cloudy and he could see stars twinkling. It was actually fun watching people freak out over a guy that Draco knew to be innocent. The weeping, screaming, sobbing, and general drama playing out over one Sirius Black would make a good joke if the dementors weren't under a kiss on sight order. It's not that Draco was well informed of the details nor was he too concerned with trying to help his cousin, but it had occurred to him that helping to catch the rat would be a really good "white hat" kind of thing to do.

Draco used to keep himself entertained by messing with Potter and his cronies as much as he could simply because he was bored. Watching them get all worked up was highly amusing. It wasn't until Hermione had thrown her fist into his face that he realized they might not think it was as funny. By then his pride was involved and everything just continued to slide downhill.

This time through he had bigger targets to deal with and they required far more subtly than he had ever thought himself capable of. Mountains needed to be moved if he was ever going to have a chance at living past his 18th birthday. The residents of those mountains would also need to be as oblivious as possible for it to be successful. There wasn't much time though. Draco knew there would be a showdown before the end of the year and then this next summer was the World Cup. After that it would just keep getting worse with no end in sight.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes just before something got stuck in his hair. Draco brought his arm around and picked a paper crane from his blonde locks and stared at it for a minute. After bringing his other arm down, he carefully unfolded the crane to find a short note.

"How's the deja vu from over there?"

Draco slowly rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow and his eyes went directly to the corner where Hermione was only to see her in a mirrored position to his own. Propped on one elbow she was looking right at him from across the room.

After a couple minutes of just staring at each other Hermione lowered her head back down to get some sleep, he assumed. Draco rolled back to his former position and smiled at the ceiling with its twinkling stars thinking how insane he probably was to consider this greater challenge to actually be more fun.

TBC

Please review


	9. The Rain in Spain's Plain was Rerouted

**Edited and Reloaded 11-2-15**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Rain in Spain's Plain was Rerouted**

November 6

Harry Potter fell from the sky and Headmaster Dumbledore was slowing his descent...again. As much as things change some events were still frighteningly predictable.

XxXxXxX

With his hands tucked into his pockets, Draco walked back to the castle through the storming weather trying to ignore the crush of students pushing by him to get into the castle's warmth. His back felt fine now and his mobility wasn't even limited, but with the horrendous storm this weekend his team captain and head of house had seen fit to use his injury as an excuse to postpone Slytherin's turn in the game rotation. Gryffindor was actually madder at him this time than they had been when he was faking his arm injury. Hermione had thrown him a curious look two days ago obviously seeking an explanation for Slytherin's cowardice. He'd rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders a bit. Her resulting eye roll and glare thrown toward Snape was actually a relief.

He hadn't spoken to her yet but they'd spent the past few days watching each other. Instead of 'getting caught' and trying to pretend it didn't happen, they both made sure the other knew they weren't about to stop watching the other. Basically it involved a whole lot of staring and hoping that the people around you didn't notice or at least didn't mention that they'd noticed.

After the slow drudge up to the castle with other students pushing by him, he found himself near the end of the stream of water-logged black-clad shivering bodies. A hand grabbed the back of his cloak as he walked through the door and pulled him to the side. A blast of warm air hit him in the back while he stumbled to keep himself upright. Hermione pointed her wand at his face as he turned to defend himself from whomever was accosting him. Draco's own wand was only half way out of his pocket when she hit him with another blast of warm air right in the face.

His hair, which had previously been soaking wet and stuck to his scalp was now dry and sticking up in a more ridiculous fashion than even Potter's hair could achieve. "Thanks, I'm not sure I needed that."

"I'd say 'You're Welcome' but I'm not sure I'd mean it." He pushed his wand back into his pocket and noted that she kept hers in hand. After a couple minutes of warily watching her fingers twitch on her wand, he raised his eyes back to hers. "Was there a reason for this impromptu hair styling?"

Hermione's eyes left his and wandered up the hall in both directions before she answered him. "We have a new essay assignment for Defense and I find myself in need of a study partner. Interested?"

"I never thought I would live to see the day when Hermione Granger would be 'in need of a study partner'. You don't need my assistance to research werewolves, do you?"

She ignored his cheeky response while noting the complete lack of venom. He was looking at her rather intently again like he was searching for something. "Well, now is as good a time as any since Harry won't be available for another 3 hours and 24 minutes. I'll meet you in the library in 10." Draco watched her walk away with an astounded look on his face.

XxXxXxX

Eight minutes and 23 seconds later he was at the library door and trying to calm his breathing and his tangled thoughts. His mad dash to the dorms and subsequent hasty sprint to his rendezvous point was accompanied by thoughts about Hermione and what she'd just done. When she had walked away from him he noted how fit her, er eh, stride was in her denims since she didn't seem to be wearing her cloak and her hair was dry too. Her shoes didn't even leave a wet trail on the floor.

XxXxXxX

Hermione was soaking wet as she stood in the infirmary with Ron and the Quidditch team as Harry woke up. The bag at her feet was sad and woeful and it was going to kill Harry when he saw what had happened to his beloved broom. At least he would get a Firebolt out of the deal but that wouldn't appear until Christmas. Treacle tart might cheer him up but she wouldn't suggest sitting on it to catch a snitch.

"Where is Wood?" said Harry, when he realized that the team captain was absent.

"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Hermione had to bite her tongue not to laugh. Poor Oliver, he'd really been hopeful that the team could pull it off this year. It was just too bad that wizards were too insane to know that it was a prudent thing to call off a game in the event of hurricane force weather.

Madame Pomfrey sent the team away and then she and Ron were left with the hard part. We've got good news and bad news Harry. Good news is that Dumbledore got mad and gave you a personal escort; bad news is that Dumbledore didn't get mad enough and the dementors are still here regardless of the feeding frenzy they were about to engage in. Oh, by-the-by, your broom is now little better than kindling.

XxXxXxX

A few hours later Hermione excused herself from the boys in order to use the rest room. After leaving the hospital wing she ducked into an alcove and pulled out the hour glass charm on the gold chain around her neck. With a deep breath she turned the knob 4 times and disappeared.

XxXxXxX

"I'll meet you in the library in 10." As she walked away from Malfoy she couldn't help laughing at how he looked with a wind tunnel style hair-do. It felt good to stick a wand in his face without getting into trouble for it. His reaction of course was so anti third year Malfoy that she was willing to take another step towards trying to figure out if he's in on this time fiasco.

Hermione took a couple different secret passages on her way to Gryffindor tower for her school bag before heading for the library. She had a preferred table near a window deep in the stacks that would provide some privacy from prying eyes.

Malfoy was standing just inside the library door waiting for her and followed her silently back towards her destination. No one else was even there yet as the game had only ended 15 minutes ago. Even Madame Pince was absent from her desk at the moment.

They spent a few minutes just getting settled into seats on opposite sides of the table and putting out their writing supplies to at least keep up the appearance of homework if anyone should happen to wander by.

Draco wasn't sure where to start or even who should start the conversation_. Sorry for killing you Hermione but I was honestly trying to do you a favor._ Nope, that wasn't going to work. Even if his suspicions held true and she did remember the future too it didn't mean that he was going to get off with a warning. There was a lot of bad history between them no matter how you looked at it.

Let's not forget of course that he could be completely wrong and she doesn't remember anything. If he started talking about future events any goodwill he had managed to build so far would be overshadowed by the crazy speak.

Hermione watched silently for a few minutes as Malfoy seemed to space out and his facial expressions went through a myriad of contortions before he seemed to settle on something resembling resigned exasperation before his head thunked down onto the table in front of him.

The corner of her mouth lifted and twitched a bit before she stood from her chair and started grabbing books off the near-by shelf. "So, page 394 of the text. Let's see what else we can find on werewolves and how to identify them, shall we?"

XxXxXxX

Carefully checking the time on her watch she waited a few more minutes in the restroom before heading back to the hospital wing to sit with Harry and Ron again. As far as they were concerned she would have only been gone for about five minutes. She would meet Malfoy in the library again tomorrow to finish the essay for Defense. What the boys didn't know wouldn't come back to bite her.

XxXxXxX

Draco stood in the owlery watching his letter home disappear into the distance. The letter was addressed to his mother only. He was informing her of his need to remain at school over the holidays. He had no desire to see Lucius before he absolutely had to, lest there be bloodshed. Summer holidays was going to be bad enough without starting the fun extra early. How was he supposed to ignore the fact that he'd destroyed his family home? Ok, it's not like he'd been the one to start the fire but it didn't change the fact that he would have to see the room that _she_ had died in. Perhaps he should start working on his mother now and suggest an extended holiday to the continent. The villa in Spain sounded lovely.

TBC


	10. Dr Do-Little Lives in a Caddyshack

**Edited and Reloaded 11-2-15**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dr. Do-Little Lives in a Caddyshack **

November 8

Hermione sauntered past Ron and into the classroom ignoring his insistence that she warn him if Snape was teaching Defense again today. He may just be a 13 year old boy but his whiny behavior was irksome and she was done trying to earn his respect. Ron wouldn't be 13 forever and it took time to grow up. This time she was hoping to help the boys avoid the trial by fire path to adulthood.

She listened to the class talk over each other complaining about Snape's lesson and assignment while she calmly pulled her class supplies out and set her finished essay out on her desk.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

From about four seats away from hers she heard Malfoy, "But Professor," with an extra layer of extreme disappointment to his voice. "I've already finished it!" Lupin's face would have made her chuckle if it wasn't for the twitch that had suddenly developed in her right eye.

At the end of class Professor Lupin told Malfoy that he would be willing to look over the essay. Hermione quietly walked to the front of the class and set her finished homework down on the teacher's desk as well. "Thank you sir." "You're welcome Miss Granger. I look forward to reading these." She walked out of the classroom after Malfoy leaving Harry behind to chat with Lupin.

XxXxXxX

November 13

Draco was sitting at the study table in the library that Hermione had claimed as her own. Transfiguration, Charms, and Astronomy had all conspired to set a fairly hefty agenda for his weekend. Books and parchment took up most of the table and he was running out of ink.

Hermione walked passed his chair and started looking over the new landscaping on her table. She shuffled some things here and there and then started to organize the piles by some super-efficient system that only seemed to make sense to her. Once she had cleared a space for her own work she reached into her bag and pulled out an ink pot and set it in front of him.

XxXxXxX

November 15

Ron was in training. He had to be. A county fair eating competition where he had to defend his title. Usually she would ignore his eating habits for fear of losing her appetite. This morning she had a pad and pen next to her plate and her watch set on the table. Her paper had a start time and a running tally of what Ron was absorbing for breakfast.

More than a few people had noticed her observing Ron while the object of said attention was far more interested in his buffet spread. Harry was trying his hardest to ignore the whole thing but others didn't have quite the same survival instinct. Lavender had sat down next to her and bumped her shoulder leaning in to tease her or get the latest gossip material on a potentially developing relationship. Parvati had won the knut toss and so it fell to Lavender to approach their roommate. Hermione didn't even acknowledge her presence since moving her eyes away would lose her important data. Constant and unwavering attention was necessary when the subject being observed moved so quickly.

Lavender finally looked down at the paper and read it. Her facial expression changed to one of disgust as she glanced at Ron before leaving her post of information gathering and returning to Parvati. It didn't take long before the twins were approached by various Gryffindors wanting to make wagers on how much Ron would eat before quitting.

Since Hermione couldn't really ignore her friend, eating machine that he was, nor would it be productive to try to correct his behavior she had decided to analyze it from a scientific perspective. So here she was collecting data on day one. After seven days she could compile, analyze, and summarize her raw data and then decide what to do with it. Perhaps calculating his monthly grocery bill and sending a note of condolence to Mrs. Weasley was in order.

Perhaps she would target another third year Gryffindor boy next week. Ron was the obvious place to start of course but who could be next? Neville? No, perhaps Seamus. He had quite the appetite but it wasn't often noticed when Ron was at the table too.

She was so bored!

XxXxXxX

November 19

Five days. It had gotten to the point where half of the Great Hall now watched Hermione Granger watch Ron Weasley eat breakfast. It was day three before he realized something was going on and now on day five he was squirming in his seat. Any rumors about a possible crush were dispelled quickly simply because Hermione's expression wasn't wistful or dreamy. It seemed to be more in keeping with watching a bug under glass.

There was one column of data on her note pad that was added on day two that made people laugh titled "Worm Food". This of course was what made it into Ron's pocket after the rat was given his tonic. Occasionally she could see whiskers poke above the surface of the table and Ron would then grab something and push the whiskers back into his pocket with the pilfered booty.

XxXxXxX

November 20

Hermione had her nose in a book and her ink stained fingers were gently cradling the nib of her quill when a shadow moved across her peripheral vision and settled into the seat across from her. He was late. Without lifting her eyes from the page she picked up a book off the top of the stack next to her and set it in the middle of the table where he could reach it. When he leaned forward he set a new ink pot in front of her before picking up the reference and settling into the assignment. The little pot had a tag that read "Scribbage's Ever Correcting Smudgeless Ink".

XxXxXxX

November 24

Crookshanks was laying on Hermione's bed and chewing on his new toy. A life size stuffed brown rat that Hermione had transfigured for him. There was a pouch on the belly that she could stuff little treats or catnip in to encourage more active play. One ear had already been chewed off and the tail was in great danger of not making it through the night. The toe missing off its front paw was not Crookshanks' fault though.

The toy hadn't left the room but the news about it had. Ron was back to scowling at her and Harry had simply asked her why. Her answer was simple. Crookshanks wanted a rat to chew on, would Ron prefer the stuffed one or the real one? Harry of course saw the reason to this and tried to explain it to Ron but hadn't made any progress yet.

It wasn't that Crookshanks needed any help in learning how to hunt but Hermione had discovered that her cat liked playing with her when she animated the stuffed rat.

XxXxXxX

November 26

The Room of Requirement was a mess. It was stuffed to the hilts with all sorts of junk just piled up all over. Hermione had asked for a place to find something that was lost and it gave her a flea market nightmare. After tripping over an empty wine bottle and knocking over a pile of what-not and a few things she wasn't even going to attempt to identify she started walking further into the room. Harry's description from sixth year was turning out to be useful when she located the vanishing cabinet. Or, what was left of it. She turned around and looked in different directions thinking perhaps Harry had been turned around and hadn't remembered correctly after all. Hermione wandered off through the room searching for the large cabinet that was mated to one in less than reputable hands in Knock-knock-who's-there Alley.

After a twenty minute fruitless search she found herself standing again where she'd started. There were scorch marks on the wall behind the pile of shrapnel. "Well, that's one way to tie up a loose end."

XxXxXxX

As they had on several occasions now, Hermione and Draco found themselves quietly sharing the table in the library to get homework done and do research. They never really talked unless it was directly class related. They had been in this holding pattern now for almost three weeks. He had never even asked her why she was taking muggle studies, just rolled his eyes while she sat there grumbling up a blue streak while working on the homework for the class.

Today the cone of silence was lifted. They were both bent over their respective class assignments when Draco quietly said "Two galleons on Ravenclaw for the win tomorrow by a spread of over two hundred points." Her instant but distracted reply of "Suckers Bet" took her by surprise and she quickly glanced up to see him put down his quill and lean back in his seat with his arms crossed and head angled a bit to the side as he looked at her. He was just starting to smirk and possibly even say something when she reached into the pocket of her book bag and then tossed something across the table to him and went back to her work.

Draco picked up the long sliver of wood she'd tossed at him. It only took about a minute and a half before he realized that he was holding a piece of the vanishing cabinet. With a smile on his face he laid it back on the table in front of her and said, "Consider it a belated Birthday present."

XxXxXxX

When Hermione stood to pack up her papers and books Draco leaned forward and put a hand on her bag to get her attention. "Please tell me you have a plan for the rat." His forwardness left her off balance for a few moments before she was able to even think about how to answer him.

Her rather flummoxed expression was not encouraging to him. When she didn't answer he ploughed ahead. "It was never a secret that your cat was blamed for a certain pet rat's disappearance. I remember the timing was shortly before Valentine's. We need to catch him before he runs off to find Snake Face. Hermione, I will do anything to stop that bastard before he can start drawing his sycophants back to his banner. It starts with the rat. Now, what do we do about him? You've got easier access than I do."

Hermione sat back down in the chair she had just vacated and set her hands on the table clasped together and her back straightened rather primly. "Bad things happen to wizards who..."

"No. Stop Hermione. We are well passed the _'don't mess with time'_ crap. It ended quite badly last time and I am taking steps to avoid that future. That splinter was step one. Now, Peter Pettigrew. Between the two of us I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Why would you want to stop him?"

Draco leaned back into a slightly slumped and relaxed repose with his left hand on the table, his right elbow slung around the corner of the chair back and his left ankle propped on his right knee. "My priorities aren't exactly what they used to be. Lucius is responsible for his own actions but I'll be hexed silly before I allow him to drag my mother down with him. She doesn't deserve any of this. The man she loves disappears the instant Snake Face is mentioned. She's not a Death Eater, just a proper pureblood wife with no one left in the Black Family to help her. The entire time growing up I always heard that Malfoys bow to no-one. Turns out I was lied to. The first time I saw Lucius prostrate himself and kiss the hem of Moldie's robes I thought I must be unconscious and stuck in a nightmare. Turns out I was half right. I have other reasons as well but suffice to say that I will do everything in my power to avoid the dark end our world is currently hurtling towards."

"Do you have any idea how this happened? Why are we here?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember...well, I'm pretty certain I died doing it." His gaze had shifted away from her face and he picked at some lint on his pant leg. At her next question he froze up momentarily and then tried to feign back into repose.

"And I'm supposed to just forget that you killed me?"

It took him a few moments to formulate an answer he thought they both could live with at this point and not dig his hole any deeper than it already was. He was finally able to meet her steady gaze again when he answered. "You were promised to Greyback after Bellatrix was finished with you. You may not be aware of exactly what that means, but I am. It was bad enough what you had already managed to live through, but that? I saw an opportunity to help you. Believe me when I say Bellatrix was less than happy that I had spoiled her plans for you."

"I see." The quiet stretched between them for a few more slightly less than awkward minutes before Hermione was able to speak without choking on her memories. "So we don't know how we got here just that we both died. When did you get here?"

"First day of classes, hippogriff day, bright and early in the morning."

"Me too. I haven't noticed anyone else really acting out of character, have you? Do you think there are others who have come back somehow?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so. Now what about the rat? I've seen Weasley feeding it something from a little potion bottle, what is it?"

"Rat tonic. Pettigrew hasn't been handling the stress of Sirius' escape very well and he appears to be very sickly."

Draco leaned forward with both feet on the floor and his elbows on the table as he starting working towards a viable idea. "Do you know what the tonic looks and smells like? If we find a potion to substitute we'd have to be able to get it passed the rat's nose. I highly doubt Weasley would notice."

"Oh! Yes, the color and odor are very similar to a potion we might be able to use but we really should research viability of feeding it to a rat."

"Which one are you thinking of?"

In her excitement Hermione leaned forward onto her elbows on the table. "The confusing &amp; befuddlement draught. It might be able to lower his awareness to his surroundings enough for us to be able to move on to the next step in our plan to capture him."

"'Next step in our plan'? You have been thinking about this haven't you? Exactly how many steps are there?"

"Um, about 27 steps with 8 contingency plans." She answered just a little bit sheepishly before getting assertive again. "You understand though that he must be captured and contained alive in order to clear Sirius. That is non-negotiable."

Draco smiled pleasantly, "Of course. Now walk me through it."

Hermione stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Not tonight. It's almost curfew. I'll compile my notes and make a copy for you. Can we meet back here tomorrow to go through it and then start researching potion options?"

"Sure, I don't plan on attending the game tomorrow and it would guarantee plenty of time without nosey eavesdroppers."

XxXxXxX

November 27

The game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff provided ample opportunity to use the library without any witnesses. Even Madame Pince was absent as she retreated to her quarters for a quiet afternoon before the students returned indoors.

Unlike the muggle world where various medicines and experiments were run on rats or other test animals there was no indication of how a potion designed for wizards would react to rat physiology. There was also no research into how the animagus transformation may factor into the animal versus human aspect of using the potion. Since they had managed to hit a wall in their research and Hermione was unwilling to give up her books Draco decided to create a shortcut. The research hadn't been done, that they could find, so they would do it themselves.

As the game was ending and the students were starting to migrate back into the castle the unlikely duo made their way to the third floor corridor where Fluffy used to hang out. It took short work before they had a brewing station for the potions work and a table with a couple rat cages for the experiment itself.

The research was complete before the end of the month. The results of course were still on shaky ground in terms of the animagus factor but this was as close as it was going to get without asking Pettigrew to experiment on him so that they could more effectively capture him. It's not like there was another rat animagus wandering around that they were aware of.

Hermione had acquired a duplicate bottle of tonic for the research stage and they used the bottle itself for the implementation stage. She had also gathered what she would need for the rats abduction and stored it in her new expanded purse that was hidden under her robes. It wasn't beaded but it was always with her.

Her plan was a bit complicated and Draco had helped to refine and simplify it. There were still contingencies though. Wormtail would not get away again...cross your fingers and knock on wood. Ron would keep the rat happily unaware and while his defenses were down Hermione would be able to get into the boys dorms and use a sleep bomb they had put together. It wasn't harmful but it would allow her to get into the room and get the rat secured while it was unconscious. Her experience with Rita the Beatle turned out to be helpful. Draco was far more concerned about what to do with him once they had him.

XxXxXxX

December 5

Hermione watched with seeming disinterest as Ron closed the flap on the pocket of the bag that held the bottle of rat tonic. Scabbers was currently upstairs napping and 'recovering' from whatever Crookshanks had recently tried. The boys were setting up the chessboard and would be completely engrossed soon enough. The bottle in her pocket was a duplicate in terms of appearance and even the contents was remarkably similar in color, texture, and smell. If she staged this right then her plans (as lengthy and detailed as they were even with Draco's adjustments) to expose Wormtail and save Sirius were ready to move forward.

Five minutes later she gave a final mark to the parchment in front of her and made a show of having finished her assignment. Hermione moved over to watch the chess game for a few minutes and exchanged smiles with Harry while Ron stared intently at the board his gaze never wavering. "Ron, would you like me to look over your charms homework?" she asked.

"Erm, yeah, if you don't mind. It's in my bag." With concentration and gaze never wavering Ron picked up his bag and handed it to her with nary a thought. With a parting "Good luck Harry, I think you'll need it." Hermione moved back over to the table where her supplies were still waiting for the next assignment. She purposefully made noise rifling through the bag to find the assignment she was looking for while the replacement potion was in her left hand and ready to make the swap with no one being the wiser.

TBC


	11. Good Slytherin Punting

**Edited and Reloaded 11-2-15**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Good Slytherin Punting**

December 6

After Draco had finished his nightly routine, climbed into bed, and closed his curtains he pulled out the envelope he had received earlier that evening. From the handwriting he could tell it was from Hermione and he hadn't wanted anyone else to ask about it. This was the first chance he'd had to read it in private.

_Draco~_

_I made the switch yesterday evening. This morning at breakfast the rat received a dose of his new tonic. I didn't think it prudent to ask after the beast's health without it seeming conspicuous. I'll keep an ear out in case our time table changes but we should be set for our target date. -H_

Good. The idea to keep the rat dosed and his defenses down would provide them with the opening they needed to capture him with minimal risk, especially of personal exposure. They didn't want Wormtail to know who had captured him. After all, no one was supposed to know he was alive let alone where he was. The target date was the 19th, the morning of the Hogwarts Express leaving to take students home for the holidays. Students packing out their trunks and general craziness would cause enough confusion for Ron not to know what had happened to his precious Scabbers until it was too late.

In other news...his visit to Snape's office this evening hadn't been horrible. It turns out there was a wee bit of confusion about the holidays. Mother had written and said he could stay at the school but Lucius had written to Snape and told him that Draco would be coming home. When Draco showed his mother's letter to his head of house, Snape got up and started pouring himself a drink. Two fingers later Snape sent him away with a reassurance that it would be dealt with.

XxXxXxX

Severus Snape had just left to return to Hogwarts. Narcissa turned to her husband and regarded him with a rather cool demeanor. "We talked about this before I sent Draco my consent. I will not have the holidays ruined by you two fighting. It's better for him to stay at Hogwarts and study or be with friends right now."

"I simply do not understand what that boy is thinking anymore. He's done nothing but defy me at every turn since he returned to school. He used to write to me two or three times a week. But there hasn't been a single owl from him." Lucius stood near the desk with a glass in his hand, his third since Severus had arrived earlier. Narcissa, ever the proper lady, had apologized to Severus on Lucius behalf and explained that there had been some confusion. Draco was more than welcome to stay at Hogwarts.

Narcissa sat in the chair near the fire place, the warmth of which was in direct contrast to her tone. "There have been plenty of owls. Your rather petulant display at the beginning of September and complete disregard for your son's witness of the events may very well have contributed to the current rift between you."

"We've discussed his attack. What's done is done."

"No. You've discussed his attack with your contacts at the Ministry. At no point did you sit down with me and talk about what happened. Draco was injured during class while protecting a fellow student and yet you saw fit to punish him."

"Yes! The boy shouldn't have risked himself or his safety for a mudblood."

"Be that as it may you are using your son's injury in a political move and Draco wants no part of it. I've done some information gathering of my own about the incident. The Slytherin students' reports matched with Draco's. Young Miss Parkinson bares the blame for his injury not Miss Granger. Oh, it would also seem that your targeted attack against Dumbledore through Mr. Hagrid and his hippogriff has resulted in the students learning about flobberworms, how exciting."

Lucius chose to ignore the blatant sarcasm and turned and walked across the room before sitting in his own chair facing his wife. "What about the incident with the boggart? That Lupin shouldn't be teaching."

"Remus Lupin appears to be quite competent and Draco reports that they have learned more in two months than in the previous two years of defense. A pity really when you consider the fact that it's unlikely he'll last longer than his predecessors in the position. Regardless, a professor can hardly be held accountable for a student's unknown fear. Would you have our son unable to defend himself against something as easily handled as a boggart?"

"I don't understand what happened! What was it about his boggart that required you to stay with him for so long? He's thirteen not four! Severus would only say that it appeared to be a dead body by all reports. Draco's reaction made him look a fool!"

"So that's it then. It's not concern for your son but your wounded pride that he couldn't face his fears and laugh at them. Draco requested that we never discuss it, though he knows it's unlikely. I did speak to Professor Lupin while our son rested under Madame Pomfrey's care. It was a body. He didn't get a good look at it as he was far more concerned for the living students than the illusion, as it should be. Before Madame Pomfrey was able to administer treatment though I did hear Draco say something about his 'angel'."

Lucius glared into the fire while gripping his empty glass. Narcissa had always allowed him a certain amount of latitude with Draco. But she had also always made it clear that their son was her first priority. Before the end of September his wife had reminded him of this fact. Her personal experiences growing up in the Black family, especially exposure to Walburga Black had impacted her greatly. In fact it was dear old Aunt Walburga who, when she met baby Draco for the first time, told Narcissa to simply drown the runt if he ever showed signs of being less than purely Slytherin. Better to start over from scratch than to be publicly shamed once the child reached Hogwarts. Narcissa had made it clear that That Woman would never be welcome in her home again. She had even gone so far as to assign one of the Malfoy House Elves to full time guard duty over baby Draco.

After several minutes of silence from her husband, Narcissa stood from her chair and moved to head up to her bedroom considering the late hour. At the door she stopped and looked back to her husband to address him one last time before leaving him to his thoughts. "I will say this Lucius, if I ever learn who this girl is I will move heaven and earth to see my son happy."

XxXxXxX

There were seven years of students attending Hogwarts and therefore seven levels of Potions class that Severus Snape currently taught. Without a doubt though the most contentious in terms of interhouse relations was the third year. The rivalry between Potter and Draco was nearly legendary and it set the bar for the rest of their housemates. A rivalry that could have very well been avoided if Potter hadn't been so pompous when Draco introduced himself before the boys were even sorted. The fact that Potter was strutting about the train before he'd even started his education had hurt Severus more than he would have liked to admit, even to himself. It wasn't a pleasant revelation when he realized that the only thing Potter inherited from his mother were his eyes.

During their first night in the castle, after the welcoming feast, Severus had called his godson to his office to make sure he was getting settled and to hear about his experiences so far. Draco had been animated relaying what it was like on the Hogwarts Express. He even mentioned a girl, he'd never met her before, with captivating brown eyes that had eagerly tried to introduce herself before she had been rudely interrupted by the Longbottom boy shouting about a missing 'Trevor'. Draco's demeanor during the re-telling seemed to dim at this point as he recounted that the girl, who hadn't finished giving him her name, turned away from him abruptly and centered her focus on the boy with the missing 'Trevor'. The two left the compartment together without a look back and left Draco standing there like a fool.

When Severus dared to ask who she was now that everyone was sorted, Draco's eyes darkened and he said it didn't matter anymore. She was a Gryffindor and did not have a pureblood name. It wasn't hard of course for the Potions Professor to determine who the girl was. Miss Granger, though well read, had a bad habit of strutting her knowledge and not giving her classmates a chance. Needing to prove herself better than those around her had earned her the title of insufferable know-it-all in Snape's opinion. He felt vindicated in this opinion of course when Miss Granger had freely admitted that she believed herself, at barely twelve years of age, perfectly capable of taking on a fully grown mountain troll single handedly.

Draco's attention to Miss Granger had taken on a decidedly hostile flavor for the last two years. The incident on the quidditch pitch the previous year when he had called her a 'mudblood' seemed to be a turning point in terms of how dangerous the rift between the two houses was going to be. The staff had been fully prepared at the beginning of this year to have to intervene frequently until Dumbledore had ordered all of them to stand down and allow the children to be children. Snape had found this to be infuriating. Dumbledore continued to make allowances and bend the school rules for his personal pet projects.

First day of school this year had seen a Slytherin severely injured during a joint class with Gryffindor. The staff was collectively stunned though when they learned about the mixed ranks during the fight in class and that it wasn't a Gryffindor vs Slytherin situation as would be fully expected. Over the last few months Severus had been left scratching his head in confusion, metaphorically speaking of course. Potter wasn't starting fights, Draco wasn't starting fights, Granger no longer had ants in her pants, and the rest of their housemates were taking their marching orders accordingly. Though Weasley still had a bit of a mouth on him it was currently more preoccupied with the next meal in the Great Hall. The two houses were hardly friends of course but they were no longer actively looking for each other's blood.

From what Severus had observed so far this year in his godson's behavior he could easily determine that the boy had grown a backbone. Draco no longer simpered and whined but looked on life with a cool observation that screamed Slytherin. He had even taken to quietly coaching his fellow denizens of the snake pit in the art of observation and subtlety. A few of them were already more inclined to this approach in Slytherin tactics and were willing to help lead by quiet example. Not surprisingly, Daphne Greengrass was now seen as the epitome of behavior and deportment for the third year and younger girls. He wasn't sure what Miss Parkinson was writing home about but if the letter on his desk from her parents was any indication then Miss Parkinson did not like being outclassed.

Draco had been called the Slytherin Prince before but that had more to do with the fact that no one wanted to cross Mr. Malfoy or his money and political influence. The change in behavior and the apparent natural leadership and influence in his social group was rapidly earning him the right to that title. If he continued on this path than he would be a Hogwarts graduate that Salazar himself would be proud of. Pride from his own father though may be harder to garner. Severus had overheard the new standard that the older Slytherins had scoffed at. What did blood status matter if a wizard of less than pureblood was able to aid in your ambition?

Since the new dynamics with the younger years in Slytherin House were all purely Slytherin in nature the tattle-tale network had not yet flared up and reported the changes to Mr. Malfoy. As it was though, Lucius Malfoy wasn't sure what to do about the changes he had seen in his son's behavior. One day soon Severus feared he would have to talk to his friend about the changes that normally occurred in a young man during his formative years at school. Severus would like to see Draco become a man of integrity and honor but had little hope for it while his godson continued to blindly seek his father's acceptance. A father whose own honor was broken while he scraped and bowed to a fickle psychopath.

TBC


	12. Hannibals Elephants Followed the Peanuts

**Edited and Reloaded 11-2-15**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hannibal's Elephants Followed the Peanuts **

December 16

Hermione spent a great deal of time deliberating how to deal with the events of the Hogsmeade Trip of Great Revelations. By the evening of the 16th she had yet to reach a happy consensus with herself so she decided to ask for Draco's opinion. Her pride was affronted and her face looked like she had sampled Dumbledore's entire stock of lemon drops. When Draco found her at their usual table he took one look at her face and almost turned around to leave again.

In a move that reeked of desperation for future survival and perhaps even bliss if The Fates weren't completely irritated with him for screwing up their beautiful tapestry that is the disaster of his life, he braced himself and carefully stepped towards her.

She was so absorbed in her own tangled thoughts that she jumped with a squeak when a hand touched her shoulder. By the time she recovered herself and blinked a few times to clear her vision Hermione found herself staring down the sniper scope of her wand at a pale and wide eyed Draco Malfoy. He was plastered to the book shelf behind him with his arms spread and his hands braced on those precious tomes. The tip of her wand was pressed under his chin and his normally grey eyes seemed to be taking on a slight silver tinge around the outer edge of the iris.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You startled me." They were both breathing heavily but while Hermione turned her back and set back down to recover she didn't notice Draco's reaction. He squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and then held it for a few seconds. After three or four audible gulps he released the bookshelf from his tense grip and retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped his face and removed any trace of the raw agony he'd felt in those few moments he'd been at the tip of her wand. Her eyes just then would haunt him, he knew. With everything that had happened to her she managed to put up a believable facade, but it seemed that her ghosts were no more laid to rest than his were.

His, as yet, dormant instincts were screaming at him to wrap himself around her and help her feel safe. The hormone surge had been unexpected and since his body had yet to reach maturation, he wasn't processing it easily. It also hadn't helped that on top of her obvious distress he felt as though she had perceived him as the threat. He had to sit before his knees gave out. Hermione finally looked over at him and noticed he was still a little pale and his hands were shaking a bit but she had a fairly good idea that she shouldn't point it out or ask about it.

"I was going to ask if you were all right, but I think now I'll go straight to asking about what's bothering you."

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. "I was wrestling with whether or not to ask for your advice or opinion on something."

"Ouch. No wonder you looked like that then. It must burn quite badly for you to reach this point."

"Quite. I'm sure you'd feel the same or worse if the situation was reversed."

"The difference being that I'm not afraid to make big changes when they're called for." He held up his hand to stop her as her mouth opened to give a sharp retort. "I imagine that that is exactly what you want to talk about. Something that could be an event changer? What is it?"

Hermione tapped her fingers on the table in agitation while her eyes roved a bit in one final internal battle. Draco leaned back in his seat and simply waited her out. It didn't take long before she heaved a healthy sigh and looked back at him with some resignation. "Saturday is Hogsmeade. It's going to be an eventful day but there are some rather painful aspects I was hoping to help Harry avoid. Unfortunately I think this is something he has to do. No one is especially forthcoming with information about Harry's past or his family. It's like a great big secret and he's not supposed to be in on it."

"So I take it then that Potter over hears something that he should know?"

"Yes, Fudge and some others. But the fall out...Harry was a wreck."

"Then help talk him through it. Reason it out with him. I think you should let things play out but don't let him over react too badly. And while you're at it, make sure he knows that Weasley isn't your first priority."

Now she looked affronted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Hermione, that while there are three of you it was always obvious that even though Potter had your loyalty, Weasley had your devotion."

"In case you haven't noticed, things are different. I realize I've made mistakes, plenty of them. But I've done the best I could with what I knew."

"Precisely! So, let's take what we know and make the best of it. Let's do this Hermione! We don't have to sit back and let circumstances trample us and everyone else. Let's shake things up!"

There was a fair amount mischief in his eyes and yet it was plain as day that he was dead serious. Shake things up? With not a small amount of trepidation she had to ask, "What did you have in mind?"

He smiled a bit wistfully and leaned back in his seat with lazy aplomb. "I've been researching the Goblet of Fire."

XxXxXxX

December 18

That Saturday morning Hermione was wrapped up in her cloak and scarf. She was walking out with Ron, and Harry had just seen them off. Heading out the great doors to the entrance hall Ron picked up the pace and tottered off to walk with Seamus and some of the other boys while she turned and watched Harry slink slowly up the marble staircase with his head down a bit and hands stuffed in his pockets. 'Soon Harry, I'll see you soon.'

A few of the Slytherins were coming up from the lower levels and Draco's eyes shifted to Harry's retreating form before spotting Hermione. He didn't directly acknowledge her but he didn't take his eyes off her until after he'd passed by. His companions, Zabini and Nott were just as well put together and sufficiently bundled for warmth as their blonde compatriot. Zabini nodded to her as they passed and Nott winked. A moment later a confused and slightly dazed Hermione noted how cold she was. She turned and with a slight jog in her step she headed off to the village. She passed the Slytherins a few minutes later and tried to gain ground on the Gryffindors.

The warm boots were now proving to be a worthwhile investment with the no-skid charms applied liberally. It would be at least half an hour before Harry would appear in Honeydukes but since she wasn't in Ron's company she wasn't sure where he would be. After a quick stop to pick up a special order she'd made by owl the previous week Hermione started to make her way to the sweet shop. She'd seen Ron through the Zonko's window and figured it would be up to her to meet Harry. They could fetch Ron together before heading over to The Three Broomsticks.

She was reading the notice on the wall from the Ministry when Harry stuck his head over her shoulder. "You've managed to find the only paragraph to read in the entire store. You're surrounded by candy Hermione!" He was laughing at her and she just didn't care. Laughing she turned and hugged him. "Oh, Harry, you're here! What are you doing here?" She pulled back and put her hands on his shoulders to look him square in the face.

"Well, I...hey, where's Ron? I thought you two were coming together?"

"Oh, don't make it sound like a date." He stuttered a bit at that. "I think I saw him over at Zonko's a few minutes ago, should we look?"

They walked towards the door together and Harry knew it was safer to ask before Ron was with them again, "You two still fighting huh?"

"It's not that bad Harry, don't worry about it. Ron's allowed his opinions just as much as I am. It just bothers me that he can't grant me the same courtesy. We'll work it out eventually."

"Good, I hate being in the middle. You've been so much more...well, I guess grown up this year and Ron seems to have a special knack for...um..."

"Yes, I understand, but let's not hold it against him."

Ron was just coming out of Zonko's when he spotted them and was surprised to see Harry. "Ron, here let Harry borrow your second cloak before he catches cold." He looked at her a little skeptically at first before chuckling and reaching to unfasten the outer cloak. "Hermione, you've gotta have at least a knack for divination to have been able to see this coming. I've been feeling a bit foolish being the only guy down here with so many layers on. Now though it looks like a good thing you insisted on it."

Ron asked Harry how he got there and Harry filled them in on the map that the twins had given him. Ron became jealous and Hermione rolled her eyes before cautioning Harry strenuously about keeping it secret and keeping it safe while they walked to Madam Rosmerta's.

Her thoughts wandered a bit and she couldn't help chuckling, '...one map to find them all and in the castle bind them'

XxXxXxX

Hermione could barely see straight. What she did see seemed to be vivid red and she could feel the steam coming from her ears and the vein in her neck was throbbing. After leaving The Three Broomsticks Harry had wandered off in a bit of a daze and Hermione stormed away from Ron who was looking after Harry with confusion and worry.

She found herself near one of the isolated spots not too far from the Shrieking Shack. Hermione was storming, seething, bristling, and pacing enough to melt the snow under her feet. "That arrogant, self-serving, detestable, loathsome..."

"Talking about me again?" She startled and then relaxed just a hair before turning to Draco. He was alone fortunately. "Fudge!"

"Did something change?" He walked towards her slowly and tried to stay far enough away that she couldn't hit him if she decided to become violent. "No, nothing sounded new. But because it wasn't new to me I was able to pick up more of the details this time." She then lunged forward and grabbed his lapels madly and shook him a bit in her anger. Her hair was practically sparking and her eyes were bright and only inches from his face. "Fudge!"

He moved his hands over hers and said in a low voice, "Yes, you said that. What did the idiot tosser say that has you so worked up?" She dropped her head and rested her forehead on the backs of his hands and breathed heavily before speaking. She talked quietly and he had to lean his head down closer to hers in order to hear her. "I assume you remember the year after Snake Face killed Cedric? Fudge was impossible. He denied everything Dumbledore and Harry tried to tell him and made them the villains instead. _'I must not tell lies.'_ Harry had that permanently etched into his hand from his detentions with Fudge's rabid enforcer Umbridge." Hermione lifted her head and looked directly at him. "She was a monster and he had given her free reign in a school full of children. Do you know what I heard him say today?" Draco slowly shook his head but he really didn't think a response was required. She knew full well he didn't know or he wouldn't have asked in the first place.

"Madam Rosmerta delivered drinks to their table and then was invited to join Minister Fudge and Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid. They were talking about Sirius and filling in Madam Rosmerta on what they believed happened twelve years ago. Harry just found out that Sirius is his godfather and all the gruesome details of his supposed betrayal. It's what was said right before they left though...Madam Rosmerta said _'...he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?'_ and Fudge's response..._'I daresay that is his eventual plan, but we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing...but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again.'_"

She dropped her head down again and Draco extracted his hands to wrap his arms around her. Hermione was so mad she was shaking. He spoke quietly and rocked her a bit while rubbing circles into her back. "So there are other people who don't really believe the Snake is dead after all and Fudge knew he'd be back someday, but when it happened he denied it. I'm going to just make a logical deduction here and assume that that would be Lucius' doing. He's got Fudge's ear and his purse strings in a rather firm grip."

They were silent for a minute before Hermione growled out a response to the whole issue, "I want Fudge on The List!"

XxXxXxX

The Great Hall was filled with talking, laughter, and a rather jovial atmosphere during dinner that evening. The staff table was full and the students were most likely almost all in attendance. While Ron was leaning and talking to his friends, sharing in a good hearty laugh a brown nose with twitching whiskers nudged out of his pocket and moved closer to the wonderful smell coming from the food on the heavy laden table.

The rats nose continued to investigate the heavenly bouquet of a promising meal while inching closer to the edge of the table and then over and onto it. His head was soon followed by one paw and then the other front paw. Having spotted something of particular interest, the rat started to reach forward with one paw in an attempt to reach it. It remained out of reach though so the rat, with single minded focus, scrabbled to get his back end onto the table while simultaneously reaching a front paw forward to reach that which he most desired.

Scabbers arm reached forward and easily grabbed the food from the platter while he settled into a sitting position on top of the Gryffindor table. Munching away rather happily and occasionally licking his fingers to get all that wonderful flavor that was dripping down between his digits Scabbers seemed to be completely oblivious to the shrieks and screams that had started up around him. Students at the Gryffindor table were suddenly in a mad scramble to get away from him and the shrieks of surprise spread throughout the hall as other students turned to see what all the ruckus was about.

It was madness in the Great Hall during dinner that evening. The sudden appearance of a dirty wizard in tattered clothes sitting on the Gryffindor table just eating away without a care in the world was a sight to behold. The staff was in various positions of being gob-smacked or moving into action. Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin was standing and leaning half over the table to get a better look at the new wizard when he was heard saying, none too quietly, "Peter? You're alive?" He wasn't really addressing the rat directly nor did said center of attention notice what was going on around him.

Scabbers found himself baffled by life and the inconsequential details of human interaction recently. Everything was just so confusing that he found solace in focusing his mind on one thing and one thing only. His topic of choice was the food laid out in front of him in such a welcoming manner as to keep any rat happy for years to come.

Ron had been mid laugh over something Seamus had said when he was unexpectedly knocked backward off his bench by someone's legs and feet as they climbed over him and onto the table. He was still trying to get his bearings when Harry and Dean grabbed his shirt and dragged him across the floor a good ten paces before hauling him to his feet.

The students had managed to scramble and scurry far enough away from the sudden intruder now that the staff had a rather clear field to cast without hitting a student. Flitwick was the first to think of it and several other professors soon followed his example. Several protective shields were now up between the students and the sort of unknown wizard that was still just happily eating away. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had heard what Professor Lupin had said and was moving forward with his wand steady in his hand.

As Dumbledore moved around a bit to get a better look at their guest's face his eyes had also taken in his general appearance. It was when Dumbledore noticed the telltale dark image visible through the ripped and tatty left sleeve of the wizard's shirt that his expression turned thunderous and his wand snapped up to level on the intruder. With a deceptively calm voice considering the hard expression on his face, Dumbledore said, "Hello, Peter. How are you?"

Without looking up from his food Scabbers waved his hand a little in the Headmaster's general direction and said, "Shhh, It's a secret. No one knows I'm alive. Don't tell Padfoot or Moony. They'll get mad at me. So, Shhhhh." His mouth was busy eating and he reached forward for more food on the table while he wiggled his no longer there tail to find a better position for his rump on the hard wooden table.

"Why would they be mad at you?" Every ear was straining to catch the conversation between Dumbledore and the human rat. "Oh, that's simple. (swallow) I did a bad thing, but I had to. My Master needed me. But then he disappeared and now that Pads is after me I'll need to go hide again. But this food is so wonderful and I've been so hungry. Pads is hungry too, and the dementors chasing him..." Scabbers tilted his head a bit to the side and looked at the wall while he seemed to think and then giggle about the dementors. "Well, they'll get him and then, no one will ever know that a Black was really capable of turning away from the dark. Oooohhh, pudding, my favorite!"

A flash of red from the Headmaster's wand and Pettigrew slumped over into another platter of food. After the stunner ropes appeared and wrapped around him and then a shimmering bubble was around him. Dumbledore then levitated the encapsulated not-so-dead-after-all former student, Order member, and Death Eater spy out of the Great Hall. Snape, Lupin, and McGonagall trailed after the Headmaster and his prisoner.

While most of the Slytherin students were avidly watching the action at the Gryffindor table third year Blaise Zabini had his head turned towards his blonde classmate. Draco Malfoy was standing with one hand on the table for support and his other arm wrapped around his middle while he was practically bent in half laughing uncontrollably. His normally pale features were turning pink and tears were starting to leak at the corners of his eyes. The absolute incredulity of seeing Draco Malfoy lost to hilarity struck Blaise as funny. Chuckles started to bubble up out of him before his stoic exterior was broken by a loud guffaw. Within moments laughter crashed like a tidal wave through the student body and anyone left standing that hadn't cracked yet couldn't help but succumb to the mirth when Ron Weasley was heard yelling "He sat on Scabbers!"

Hermione Granger had been just as surprised as everyone else when a wizard appeared out of nowhere right on their table. She stood there a bit frozen while her classmates made sure she was pulled back with everyone else. Her eyes were round and her mouth hung open while Pettigrew talked to Dumbledore. The laughter started as the Headmaster left the Great Hall with the food-covered surprise dinner-guest. Ron's exclamation snapped her out of it and she started cackling somewhat reminiscent of a mad villain on a tv cartoon.

It took several minutes before the staff was able to get the students somewhat settled down while Ron complained loudly about his missing rat. The remaining members of staff were working on corralling the student body. Prefects and professors acted as escorts to the common rooms where the elves would be delivery the rest of dinner.

XxXxXxX

_Draco~_

_It would seem that while attempting to plan for every contingency we managed to forget something. A rat will always follow its nose to the nearest source of food. I must admit though, I doubt we could have planned it any better. You didn't crack a rib did you? I hear that stuff Madame Pomfrey dishes out tastes like tar. -H_

TBC


	13. Picking Scabs and Popping Bubbles

**Edited and Reloaded 11-2-15**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Picking Scabs and Popping Bubbles**

December 18

Harry and Hermione were sitting on his bed in the third year boy's dorm room. They each had a plate of food that they had served for themselves from the platters down in the common room. Ron was off somewhere with his brothers who were trying to explain to him what had happened to Scabbers. A difficult task that went without envy for all those concerned.

The daze that Harry had been in all afternoon and into the beginning of dinner had lifted and now he was deeply confused. Hermione kept gently pushing his occupied hand up towards his face so that he would take another bite of his ham sandwich. After he chewed and swallowed she handed the cup of juice to him and wrapped his other hand around it and directed him to take a drink. His sandwich was more than half gone before he focused his eyes on his dinner companion, "Professor Lupin called that man 'Peter' didn't he?"

"Yes, Harry. That's what he said. A dead Peter, apparently, who is hiding from 'Moony' and 'Padfoot'. I assume that since the dementors are hunting Sirius Black that he's probably this 'Pads', as Scabbers called him."

"Do you think everyone had it wrong and Black came to Hogwarts to find Peter? None of this makes sense."

"Well it certainly wouldn't be the first time that popular opinion had it backwards. The Heir of Slytherin incident comes to mind."

"I was innocent. I hadn't attacked anybody. What if..." Harry had a distinctly troubled look on his face as his gaze wandered off to the wall on the far side of the room. "Harry, I don't know what to tell you. I would hope though, that since this Peter has been taken into custody that something will come of this. Hope, not expectations unfortunately. Inconvenient truth has a habit of disappearing before the innocent can be spared."

His focus whipped back to her, "You think Black is innocent?!"

"We don't really know, do we? He certainly seems unhinged but anyone would be after being locked away like that for 12 years."

"No, don't you remember? Fudge said that he wasn't crazy."

"Then why is there a 'Kiss on Sight' order? Makes me wonder what they're really afraid of. Does Black know something? Who is he in the grand scheme of things?"

"You think it's possible that someone wants him out of the way for their own purpose regardless of his guilt or innocence?"

"I really don't think we have anything to form a working theory with at this point. What we do know is that Black was arrested for killing Pettigrew and 12 nameless muggles. Since Pettigrew appears to be alive and Black was in Azkaban, why was Pettigrew hiding all this time? He didn't have to fear Black finding him while he was incarcerated. So why was he hiding?"

"You didn't see it?"

"See what?"

"There was black ink visible under his ripped up left shirt sleeve. He has a tattoo on his left forearm."

"Oh, what do you think that means?"

Harry then spent some concentrated effort at picking the crumbs off his plate and downing the last drop from his glass. When the food was gone he stacked the empty dishes off to the side and then repositioned himself on the bed cross legged and facing Hermione with their knees just shy of touching. He carefully picked up her hands in his and looked at his friend in the eyes. He was dead serious and his voice took on a quiet and convicted tone. "I believe Willy Wonka would have been right at home in the Wizarding world."

XxXxXxX

Blaise Zabini was sitting on the edge of his bed and removing his shoes while he and his roommates were preparing for bed. Well, some of them were. Crabbe and Goyle were still down enjoying the dinner that the elves had delivered to the Slytherin common room. Theo had decided on a shower before bed for a change. Usually he would toss and turn for at least twenty minutes before climbing out of bed and heading towards a hot shower. He never failed to pass out within moments of putting head to pillow after that. Blaise was currently focused on his other roommate at the moment. He was tempted to chuck a dirty sock at Draco's head just to knock that stupid look off his face. Draco Malfoy had kicked back on his bed in relaxed repose with his hands up behind his head and humming to himself while his feet, which were crossed at the ankles, bobbed back and forth to whatever tune he was humming.

Theo passed Blaise while they changed shifts in the bathroom. When he had returned he found Theo dead to the world and moved to lift his left leg up onto his bed and pull his blankets up over him. If word ever got out that the Slytherin boys regularly tucked their roommate into bed...well, he was pretty sure the body count would be fairly high. Draco finally stood and retrieved his own nighttime supplies and headed off as Crabbe and Goyle entered the room.

A while after the lights were all out and a couple of the boys had started snoring Blaise opened his eyes and then rolled them. Draco was humming again. Theo, Greg, and Vincent were all asleep and Blaise was stuck listening to a composition that would make him wonder if Draco had taken a tour of a broom closet this evening if it wasn't for a fact that they hadn't left each other's company since dinner.

And what a dinner it was too. The morning had been fairly uneventful and it certainly made his day when they managed to throw Miss Granger off her game this morning. How a girl could go pale and blush at the same time was certainly a mystery, but an entertaining sight none the less. He couldn't blame Draco for his long time obsession with her. Miss Granger had certain classical good looks that made her even more attractive when she smiled and her eyes lit up. Not that he had ever admitted it out loud but Draco's weakness was hearing her laugh. The simple fact that she was the Capulet to the Malfoy Montague meant that Draco had to do everything he could to stay away from her. He never could though. Hence the constant torment the past two years.

Just once Blaise had caught Draco mumble to himself when he thought he was alone in the room. It was shortly after the 'mudblood' bombshell at the beginning of last year. Most of the mumbles and self-recrimination during the destruction of private property was too jumbled to make out but the _'that girl is going to be the death of me'_ had stuck in his brain. Her sorting two years previous had been interesting to watch as well. The young Malfoy heir had met her on the train and mentioned her more than once during the remainder of the ride. When her name was called by Professor McGonagall it was like watching a dog's ears perk forward in rapt attention only to be followed by disappointment and then extreme irritation when the hat announced Gryffindor.

Regardless of the lack of interaction and even friendship between them Draco had done his best to keep her from direct Slytherin torment with their year mates. Until of course Halloween. That 'troll in the dungeons, thought you ought to know' that wasn't anywhere near the dungeons incident was sour milk all around. He'd been sulky for weeks.

Draco-watching while Draco was Granger-watching had become a favorite pastime for Theo and himself. More than a few galleons had been made by both parties over various bets. The progressive long term pool though had results ranging from how many illegitimate children the two would have together to which party would kill the other first.

This year everything had changed. No torment, no fights, no name-calling. They were spending quite a bit of time studying together but they hadn't looked too couple-y per se last time he or Theo had snooped in the library. The constant gift exchange of inkpots was a bit nauseating and he still wasn't sure what that was all about.

XxXxXxX

Percy Weasley was sitting on his bed wrapped in a towel and still dripping water from his wet hair. His skin was bright red and showed signs of heavy scrubbing. Fred and George had assured him that they would handle Ron. That was really good considering the fact that he felt he would have a difficult time stringing together enough words to call it a sentence.

Dazed wouldn't really describe his current state. Bothered, disgusted, sickened, and embarrassed would all be good words. That rat was one he had found himself while visiting the Ministry with his father when he was little. The name Scabbers was from the scab where his toe had recently come off. It hadn't completely healed over yet. A scab on the wounded paw of the freshly dubbed Scabbers and little Percy now had something of his own that his two older brothers hadn't had first. When he received his first letter for Hogwarts his parents had requested a special allowance from the Headmaster for him to take a pet rat to school. Finances were tight and the extra simply wasn't there to be able to afford a new pet. Besides, rats were fairly cheap to feed. Scabbers was always scrounging for himself and would wander for hours on end. He always came back though. Sure he was lazy but Percy had attributed that to old age.

Ron turned eleven and then when the boys received their Hogwarts letters the badge for Prefect had arrived. His parents had awarded him with his own owl and the rat had been gifted to Ron. Bill congratulated him of course but he wasn't so hard of hearing that he had missed when Charlie had whispered to Bill, "So much for Ron getting his own pet this summer. Mum has made Dad take back his deal. All that work Ronnie's done all year saving up and now...nothing." Percy wanted to feel bad, and he did really but he'd earned this reward. So the next morning Ron was gifted with Scabbers. It had taken a while to get Ron to come around and there had been a massive upset when he was told that the matching money from his father would no longer be available as had been promised to purchase his own pet. Percy had decided to lay it on thick and he'd managed to convince Ron that taking care of poor Scabbers was a very important job. He explained all the details to his little brother on how to care for the rodent and any special dietary needs he may have.

Somehow Ron had taken to the new job and become Scabbers sworn protector and caregiver. The rat didn't even have a cage and Ron carried him everywhere. Percy had usually just left the rat to his own devices. He had been used to waking up in the morning with Scabbers sleeping under his blankets and soaking up the heat. Ron was now the one that kept the rat warm at night. But Scabbers wasn't a rat after all. He was a grown wizard that was on the run and hiding all these years. Percy stood and walked back to the bathroom for another shower.

XxXxXxX

The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was sitting in a chair leaning forward with head in hands and elbows on knees. The chair was in a hallway just outside of the observation room currently occupied by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones and too-many-titles-to-bother-with Albus Dumbledore. There were as well several aurors in various positions of duty around the area of course.

The person in the holding room that was connected to this observation room was the key to the end of Fudge's political career. Too many witnesses. Bones was already involved. Too late to sweep this under the carpet. Pettigrew alive and in custody would open up an investigation into Sirius Black. He groaned again. Dolores Umbridge would be furious and call in everything he owed her. She already had a swinging axe over his neck and Lucius would only help him with Dolores if there was something in it for Lucius.

He had hoped that Pettigrew being out of his mind would make this whole thing incidental but Amelia had brought in a healer, a good one with an implacable reputation. He was being flushed for potions right now. A simple potion apparently. The rat had been befuddled. It didn't matter that it was a bit of an overdose, he wouldn't die from it and would be right as rain in the morning. The healer had removed what little remained of the man's shirt and the Dark Mark was right there. Fainter than it would have been twelve years ago but still there none the less.

It didn't take a genius to realize that two Death Eater betrayers of the Potters most likely would not have been fighting like that in a muggle street. But Dolores wanted Black out of the way, one way or another. The Kiss on Sight order was her idea and he'd had no choice but to sign off on it.

XxXxXxX

Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were sitting in the teacher's lounge and Minerva McGonagall was pacing in agitation as though the room was filled with rocking chairs. The other staff members were gradually making their way into the eye of the storm after verifying that the halls (and bathrooms) were cleared of all students.

Lupin was a bit more agitated while Snape had a slightly pensive expression on his face. Even Lupin had believed Black guilty and now there was a bit of an upset to what everyone believed to be the truth about what happened in 1981. What bothered Snape the most though was that he hadn't known who the spy was. It had always bothered him but he had been convinced it was either Lupin or Black and had recommended the two candidates to Dumbledore. It had been that recommendation that had seen Lupin shipped off to the werewolf packs to 'spy' on them. Moody was tasked with keeping Black under observation. No one else had really even been considered as a possible leak, not even the thief Fletcher.

Minerva couldn't quite get the image of James Potter and Sirius Black together out of her mind. Within the torrent of thoughts was this persistent image of the two young men with dark hair laughing together at their house table. Black was a little taller but that didn't stop Potter from slinging his arm over the other boy's shoulders. From the first moment they'd set foot into Hogwarts they'd been inseparable. That's why it had been such a horrible tragedy that Black could even be capable of such a betrayal against his brother-in-arms and his own godson. Black had even unofficially adopted Lily as his sister. When her parent's had died in that car accident with the drunk driver Sirius had reassured her that she wasn't alone. She still had family and her brother loved her.

There really wasn't much that could be verified for the staff during this meeting. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving Hogsmeade in the morning with all of the students that would be going home for the holidays and with them a detailed account of what happened in the Great Hall that evening. Albus was at the Ministry and likely wouldn't be back until morning at the earliest. Once everyone was assembled she brought the meeting to order.

XxXxXxX

Near the steps to Hagrid's hut was a boarhound. He was old and had seen his fair share of shenanigans and adventures while living here with the half-giant and occasionally wandering through the dark forest nearby. Life as a full grown dog hadn't been nearly as exciting as when he was young though.

Fang had been just a young rambling pup the first time he'd come nose to antler with a new friend. He'd just started licking some bracken off the tip of the antler in front of his nose when he'd been bowled over. Some yipping and happy wrestling later and he had been properly introduced to a large black dog. The rat that traveled with these friends usually stayed away from him because he wasn't too fond of being teethed on by a puppy cutting teeth. There was another scent that pervaded the group and was imbedded in their fur but the puppy was never formally introduced to the other K9 companion that loved to sing at the full moon.

After several years absence the singing had begun again. The full moon had been especially bright that night. The joy of hearing that dear sound of happy times long past couldn't even be dimmed by the stench that wafted toward the hut from the borders of the school grounds. It was within a day or two that he first picked up the scent of the black dog. His wrestling companion was again wandering these familiar stomping grounds. The rat had been here for several years but with the return of two more of the companions he wondered how long it would be before their fourth companion would be within the grounds as well.

Fang was not young anymore and found frolicking far more difficult than he used to. His friend, though rough and sickly, still seemed rather youthful. He didn't seem fond of frolicking anymore which saddened the boarhound and relieved him all at once. He was woefully underfed and Fang had taken to making the extra leavings in the food bowl available to the black dog. From the castle came a new companion as well. An orange fluff ball half-kneezle had taken the black dog as a companion and would regularly bring food down from the school kitchen.

Earlier that evening the three of them had been resting just near the hut when the main doors of the school had opened and the black dog had scurried into the shadows just out of sight. Grey beard appeared and walked across the grounds to the main gates with Cat Walker and a large bubble with another human male with the rat scent around him.

Black dog crept forward desperately scenting the air but also trying to remain unobserved. The fluff-ball yowled and stretched before sauntering back to the castle with nary a care. Fang's friend must have finally caught the scent he was looking for because he started growling and scratching at the ground. He was kicking up dirt and starting to cause some excitement before he flattened himself to the ground and disappeared into the shadows again. Cat Walker was returning from the gates and had headed back into the castle.

It was only after the coast was clear that black dog ran out and re-checked the scent trail all the way from the doors to the gates. He barked in victory and then raced back to the hut where he bowled over Fang in his excitement. The old dogs wrestled for a few minutes before they both laid out panting at the sky, neither as young as they used to be.

Now black dog was stretched out and resting peacefully under the watchful eyes of the hippogriff that was staked in the garden patch. The two had become friends tonight after black dog had recovered from wrestling with Fang and had knocked over a pole with dead ferrets slung on it. They'd then played a game of catch with the dog merrily tossing the ferrets one by one and barking happily when the hippogriff would catch them.

TBC


	14. The Brew That is True

**Edited and Reloaded 11-2-15**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Brew That is True**

December 19

Hermione was sitting in the common room with books and homework assignments spread out in front of her. Ron was the only other person there this morning and they were waiting for Harry to wake up and join them. Her ginger friend was sitting with one hand on his stomach and the other holding a Peppermint Toad. He was staring off into the nebulous void and every so often he would bring the toad up to his mouth to take a bite. Before he could though he would smell it under his nose, quickly glance at it, grimace a bit, and rub his stomach in discomfort before lowering his hand and heaving a sigh before starring off into the void again.

The twins had told her first thing this morning that Ron had spent half of the night before drowning his sorrows in the combined fifth year boy's candy supply and making a significant dent in it. Considering they had just restocked the day before in Hogsmeade, that was really saying something.

He finally roused from his sugar and shock induced stupor when they heard Harry come down the stairs. "Where is everyone?" Harry looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. None of them had really. Hermione hadn't left Harry's room until around one, and Ron hadn't stumbled to bed until after two, according to his brothers.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" Harry plopped down next to Ron while he was talking. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."

Snow was falling outside and coating the grounds in a fresh layer of white fluffy goodness. The rug in front of the fireplace was currently being dominated by a large mass of orange fur. Ron hadn't even spared Crookshanks a glance but for the first time since August 31 in Diagon Alley he hadn't protested the feline's presence.

The homework could wait, she just couldn't let Ron potentially make himself sicker by indulging in a large lunch. "Ron, are you sure you want lunch? Perhaps a trip to see Madame Pomfrey would be better at this point." Before he could protest Harry got a good look at him and said, "Yeah, mate, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine."

"No, Ron, Hermione's right-"

"Of course she is."

"-more food on your stomach right now isn't going to help. Let's go for a walk and get you some fresh air."

Hermione perked up a bit and said, "Hagrid's? We haven't been to see him in a while. What do you say Ron?"

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good, let's go."

The walk to Hagrid's hut was cold but idyllic as a tour through a winter wonderland. Their toes were turning blue in soaked and freezing woolen socks while they stood on Hagrid's front porch waiting for him to answer Ron's tentative knock. Ron's hand was back on his stomach and he groaned a bit when he noticed that the fresh snow fall made the hut look a lot like a special yule ginger hut his mother made every holiday. Hermione shivered a bit and put her ear to the door while Harry asked, "He's not out, is he?" With a small wave Hermione said, "Hush, I can hear something, listen." The boys also pressed their ears to the door and the three children could hear sounds from behind the door that were reminiscent of a dying bull moose.

Ron pulled away and was starting to look sick and nervous when Hermione pulled on Harry's sleeve a bit. "Harry." He pulled back then started banging both fists on the door. "Hagrid! Hagrid, are you in there?"

Hermione smiled a bit when she could finally hear heavy footsteps approach the door. Hagrid looked horrible when he finally appeared. She didn't hesitate. One look at the lovable half-giant and she launched herself at him in a bracing hug.

XxXxXxX

After their visit with Hagrid, the boys decided to start their research in the library the next day. They firmly believed that they had no time to waste in their endeavor to help Hagrid and save Buckbeak. Harry had been a bit pensive on the walk back up to the castle and had quietly spoken with Hermione later that night about what Hagrid had said about the dementors not caring if the prisoner was guilty or innocent. She understood what he meant but wasn't able to ease his mind one way or the other.

XxXxXxX

December 20

Hermione found herself seated at the near empty Gryffindor table firmly tucked between Harry and Ron while they talked over her head about strategy for how to attack the library. The funny part about this entire exercise was that they were treating her as the leader of the expedition into what was obviously her domain and yet weren't waiting for her to answer the questions directed at her and kept answering each other instead. They didn't even know that she wasn't involved in the conversation and she just sat there smiling and quietly eating her breakfast. What great fun with future teasing rights, especially when they get to grousing about homework research again.

The morning mail saw considerably fewer owls in the Great Hall. After all, only seven students and seven staff members had remained in the castle for the Christmas holiday. The boys stopped conversing over her head when the owl landed in front of her to deliver her subscription to the Daily Prophet. All three of them had their eyes trained on the paper while she unfolded it and then held up the headline on the front page.

**Peter Pettigrew Alive! Secret Death Eater Hiding Amongst Students - Apprehended by Headmaster Dumbledore!**

They read every word the paper printed, which easily covered half of the pages in today's edition. Ron breathed a sigh of relief that his family wasn't mentioned by name. There was an entire spread just on Sirius Black and his family's history with the dark arts. Another article heavily suggested that Black and Pettigrew were co-conspirators. Hermione couldn't help but scoff at the byline under Skeeter's name.

An official statement from the Head of The DMLE announced that they were opening an investigation into the arrest and imprisonment of Mr. Black. Mr. Pettigrew was being charged and would stand trial. The biggest news though was that Minister Fudge had lifted the 'Kiss on Sight' order and the bulk of the dementors were being recalled to Azkaban. A dozen of them would remain in Hogsmeade and patrol the borders of Hogwarts.

The three Gryffindors spent most of the morning sitting in the Great Hall, pouring over the morning's headlines. They discussed, theorized, and re-hashed everything they knew. Hermione thought it quite the challenge to not just tell them what she knew but after a while it became a game and a bit of a lark to throw what-if's out and hear the boys work through each plausible scenario. The atmosphere was rather reminiscent of their first year at Hogwarts when the mystery of the third floor corridor had inspired many brain-storm sessions and conspiracy theories. They didn't make it to the library until after lunch.

XxXxXxX

Draco's morning had been spent with the paper and a couple of his favorite pastries in front of the hearth in the Slytherin common room. There was only one other snake in the pit over the holidays, a thoroughly unpleasant fifth year, and he was quite content to keep to himself. For the first time since waking up here on September 2nd Draco was able to kick back and truly relax away from prying eyes and sneaky tattle-tales.

Skipping breakfast in the Great Hall had been an easy decision. He'd gone down yesterday morning, but with only a few bodies in the entire Hall, his shifty nervousness was far too easily observed - not that anyone was looking. Hermione and her cohorts hadn't been down and he couldn't help but worry about what might have happened. It wasn't until just after lunch when he'd spotted them outside heading towards Hagrid's hut that he finally relaxed.

In order to keep his self-respect, he'd decided that this morning's breakfast would be private. Good thing too since he'd spit out his tea and nearly choked when he'd read the paper's headline. Then he'd laughed. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd seen something accurately reported by this particular paper. What he'd been expecting was a cover up or some hideously invented scandal that made the Minister look like a shining beacon pointing to the next election as Merlin's promise of prosperity or some such malarkey.

XxXxXxX

Later that evening he'd wandered into the library to see if Hermione had broken away from the two twits she insisting on spending time with. Draco was more than a little surprised to see Weasley and Potter sitting at a table pouring over a stack of books. Hermione's robe was draped over a chair at the table and he could hear her voice further down the aisle and around the corner. He was about to move when a hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him behind another shelf. He had just managed to catch the rather undignified yelp when he noticed that it was the back of Hermione's head on the body that was dragging him back through the stacks. She was wearing her robe. Ah, that would explain how she'd managed to sneak up on him when she was obviously closer to her friends on the other side of the room.

This was turning out to be one of her favorite pastimes. Spending time with her friends and then turning that nifty little trinket and spending time with him somewhere else. It made for a wonderful alibi in case someone claims to have seen them together and then spread the rumors. The blonde gossip queen in Hermione's dorm had squashed one round of spectacular gossip because she had personally seen the trio together all that particular evening in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione dragged him out of the library. After the doors closed she relaxed and let go of him. "So, Weasley finally learning how to read?"

She smiled thinly at him with her eyes narrowed a bit, "I believe you're confusing him with Crabbe and Goyle."

Draco put his hand over his heart and feigned sincerity, "Oh, my pardon. Yes, I can see the similarities but, I've just remembered that only one of the three parties in question has remained here for the holidays. A thousand apologies, my Lady."

Hermione chuckled and tucked her hands into her pockets as they walked. "It's nice not having to hide in a corner for once."

"Aren't you worried that they'll get lost in there without you to guide them back to safe harbor?" He still hadn't told her that he knew about the time turner. Eventually she'd crack and he was willing to be patient.

"What? Oh, no. They'll be fine."

"What is it they are so interested in? They're not doing homework before Christmas, are they?"

"Court cases. They want to help with Buckbeak's defense."

"Oops. My big mouth. I'm really sorry about that. Lucius is still moving forward on schedule then?"

"Yes, did you really expect anything less?"

"No. I tried, but he refused to listen."

After a moment of silence she stopped suddenly and turned to him while grabbing his arm. Her face was quite sincere and a touch sad. "I have grave news. I'm terribly sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but...well, you see...Oh, gosh. There's no easy way to say this." Now he was worried. Draco's hand gently covered hers, "It's ok, just say it."

Hermione looked him dead in the eye. "The flobberworms have died." Then she ran away down the hall laughing. It only took a moment before he took off after her swearing retribution.

XxXxXxX

December 21

When the owls arrived with the morning mail Hermione paid for her paper and Ron retrieved a letter from his parent's owl. They all silently agreed that they wouldn't be eating those eggs this morning after all. After Hermione finished wiping Errol off she returned to her periodical and breakfast. She was so pre-occupied that Hermione hardly noticed until Harry poked her. She turned just in time to see Ron leave the Great Hall. Harry finished eating and then left saying that he was going to look for their friend. With the hall now void of other witnesses, Draco plunked down on the bench next to her.

After they finished a quiet breakfast over a shared newspaper, they parted ways. Hermione needed to find the boys and Draco just didn't see the point. Hermione headed up the grand marble stair case and Draco headed back down to the dungeons. He had more research to do anyway.

XxXxXxX

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Harry standing just inside the door. He was looking at Ron who was sitting across the room by himself with his head in one hand and a letter clutched in the other. She stepped up and gently put her hand on Harry's arm to let him know she was there. He looked at her and after a quiet non-verbal exchange they both moved towards their friend.

Ron saw their shoes first. He angled his head to look at them. Hermione's hands were folded in front of her and she appeared genuinely concerned for him. Harry had his hands in his pockets and was trying not to fidget. "Do you two need something? More life lessons or words of wisdom Hermione? Here to tell me she's _not_ being completely mental Harry?" He stood and they could tell he was upset. "Well, you won't have to put up with me for a while. I've been called home for the rest of the holidays. See you next term." Ron made to push past them and had even aimed to clip Hermione with his shoulder in irritation but Harry caught him first. Harry had a firm grip on his bicep and spoke gently, "We're friends Ron, aren't we? We're worried about you and you seem to need someone to talk to. So? Talk to us. We're your friends."

It took a moment of Ron studying Harry's face before he turned to Hermione, she didn't let him down. "I'm sorry Ron. I haven't really been the best friend lately have I? It was petty, I know, but you were so angry that I had a cat, even before we got to school. It was so exciting to finally have a pet of my own and I was upset that my friends couldn't be happy for me. You can believe me though when I say that I'm very sorry your pet turned out to be something else. I can't even imagine how I would feel if Crookshanks was actually a wizard and had been privy to my personal time and bedroom habits."

Ron's shoulders sagged a bit as the fight went out of him and he flopped back into his chair. Harry and Hermione pulled up a couple more chairs so they could sit with him. "I was really hoping no one else would think of that. It's bad enough that mum and dad are taking Percy and me to St. Mungos for a check-up. But for others to think of it too...It's embarrassing."

Harry seemed very concerned and Hermione looked a bit grey. "They think something may have happened?" Ron looked at them for a few minutes before deciding to just be honest. "They'll be looking for several things including dark magic exposure and any indication that our memories were altered or suppressed."

Hermione reached her hand forward and lightly touched her friend's knee, "Ginny should go too. I know she seems fine but she had direct exposure to Riddle's diary last year and she's the only girl growing up in a house with a death eater that can sneak into anywhere he wants." Ron's eyes got wide and his ears started to turn red. It was obvious that he hadn't even considered his baby sister to be a potential victim of violated privacy.

"Ron, I understand that it's not going to be cheap but I would like to help with the expense for the medical checkups, especially for Ginny."

"That's generous of you Harry, but my parents won't accept, you know that."

"We don't have to let them know. Send me a quick note to verify her appointment and I'll handle the rest directly with St. Mungos."

"Thanks mate. I'll talk to Percy first, I think between the two of us we'll be able to get mum and dad on board with getting Ginny a check-up too."

Hermione smiled and was relieved that things had improved between them. "Ron, when will you be leaving?"

"Dad is coming at noon to get me. I'm really sorry about this guys. I mean, research really isn't my thing but I was planning on helping Hagrid too. Now I feel like I'm leaving you hanging."

The brains of the organization just waved him off. "Don't worry about that. I've been thinking about this quite a bit and I think we'll need to work on Buckbeak's defense from another angle. I'll be talking to Malfoy to start with and then, possibly, a few of his friends after the New Year."

Harry looked impressed and a bit intrigued by her moxy and Ron just seemed shocked that she would even suggest it as an option. "Wow, you really are serious about helping Hagrid if you're going into the snake pit. I'd offer to go with you but I'm not sure I could talk to them without causing more problems. Harry, don't let her do this alone, we can't let her get hurt."

"Ok, Ron. That was my plan regardless."

"That's great guys but I'll be fine."

"No, Hermione. Ron's right, I'll be going with you. I've got your back."

She may have looked a bit irritated but she was secretly impressed with how her boys were handling this. An explosion had been expected at the very least.

XxXxXxX

That evening, after Harry said goodnight and wandered up to bed, Hermione remained in the common room with a bit of lite reading. There was only about ten minutes of silence accompanied by the sound of a crackling fire before it was broken by the sound of knocking at the entrance. She looked curiously at the door trying to guess who it might be. The crazy thought of Sirius stopping to knock after his last sad attempt to gain admittance to the tower brought a chuckle out of her as she stood and walked over to open the entrance.

Draco was leaning against the wall and seemed to be mid conversation with Sir Cadogan. They were debating the finer points of the sword versus the mace and chain for tournament fighting on horseback. The relaxed blonde winked at her before pointing out that if the right pellet of poison was administered in the desired flagon or chalice before the toast than the contestants would never even enter the lists. Sir Cadogan was aghast at the idea of cheating. "Gryffindors call it cheating, Slytherins prefer to think of it as guaranteed odds, Sir Cadogan." Hermione was polite in her address to the portrait but turned her head before rolling her eyes at Draco. "Coming in?"

"Sure about that?"

"Harry's already gone to bed. It's just me, come on." He followed her into the lion's den with just a small amount of hesitation. "What happened to Weasley?"

"The whole ordeal with Pettigrew. Mr. Weasley came to get Ron today. He'll be back on the Express with everyone else." Hermione sat back down on her chair by the fire and Draco decided to sample the long sofa with the squishy cushions. "They need him to testify or something?"

"No, at least I wouldn't think so. Questioning perhaps."

"We're in unchartered waters now. The dementors have been recalled-"

"Not all."

"-and...Alright, almost all. As I was about to say, the trial of Peter Pettigrew should open a rather large and nasty Bubotubor pod. I wonder how many people will break out in boils from all of this."

Hermione cringed at the analogy and started to rub her hands subconsciously. Draco noticed out of the corner of his eyes and stopped talking to process the itch at the back of his mind before the old memories pushed their way forward. His moment of clarity was accompanied by his quick movement to the floor in front of her chair.

Her eyes had been focused on the fire but snapped to him when he moved and she watched warily as he picked up her hands one at a time and slowly rubbed them. He couldn't even look at her face and she could barely hear him when he whispered, "I'm so sorry I laughed."

TBC


	15. Grave Gravy and Blobs of Mustard

**Edited and Reloaded 11-2-15**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Grave Gravy and Blobs of Mustard**

December 22

Harry was walking down the grand stair case with Hermione when he noticed Malfoy approaching from the direction of the dungeons. The blonde aristocratic Slytherin didn't even hesitate in his approach and his face held a calm but cool visage. They had just reached the bottom of the stairs and Hermione halted. "Good morning Granger, Potter. Would this be an opportune moment for our discussion Granger?"

"Hermione, what's he talking about?"

"It's alright Harry. I sent Malfoy a note requesting a meeting to discuss Buckbeak. I told you and Ron, don't you remember?"

"Of course I do, I just didn't realize...Sure, Malfoy do you want to join us for breakfast or would later be better for you?"

"Now's fine, shall we?" Draco extended his arm and graciously followed the Gryffindors into the Great Hall. Two little first years were just finishing their meal and Professors Sprout and Flitwick were chatting quietly at the staff table.

Draco didn't waste time but sat down across from them at the Gryffindor table. Harry eyed him and then he couldn't help but ask, "Don't you feel weird sitting over here?"

The blonde Slytherin rival seemed to think about his answer very carefully before he smiled and said, "Nope. The hard bench is still leaving splinters in my trousers and the elbow grooves are just as deep in this table as the one I'm used to. If anything, I would say there are probably fewer blood stains in this one. You know, Gryffindors are far less likely to conduct ritual sacrifices in the Great Hall."

Harry was stunned and didn't know how to reply but Hermione was laughing quietly with her head on the table and her shoulders were shaking. Draco finally cracked a smile. "Relax Potter, it was a joke. At least I hope it was, is there something about Gryffindor I don't know?" Her quiet laughing cracked with a snort before getting louder and Harry started to pat her back while glancing at her rather askance. He still wasn't sure what to make of his blonde rival or the fact that his best friend seemed to have lost her mind.

Draco leaned forward and started patting the hysterical girl on her bushy head. "There, there. You'll be alright eventually, I hear Madame Pomfrey's got a new cream for that now." Hermione smacked his hand away and sat up a bit red in the face but still smiling. "Shut it you prat. I think you've done a right job of stunning everyone here this morning."

"What can I say? It's not even Christmas yet and there is no doubt in my mind that this is the best I've ever had. Why shouldn't I be in a good mood?" He glanced at Potter out of the corner of his eye a couple times and then leaned toward Hermione and stage whispered, "I think he's broken. Or does he just need winding up again? Where do you keep his key?"

Hermione punched Harry in his shoulder, "Wake up! You're catching flies."

"Oi! Ouch, Hermione. What's going on?" The professors were looking now and the two firsties fled before they were dragged into this epic rivalry disagreement. Finding no serious issues, especially when Miss Granger waved at them while smiling they turned back to their discussion.

"It's very simple Harry. We have a truce."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Hermione glanced at Draco for his assistance on this one and he obliged her. "For two very simple reasons, Potter. One: Slytherin; two: Weasley." Draco didn't feel the need to elaborate further on either subject. He had enough experience now to know that Potter wasn't really stupid, just held back.

"Well, as much as I'd love to sit here all day and have to explain myself, I won't. There is food to eat and a hippogriff to save. Draco, do you have any ideas what we can do to work around Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm not really sure what we can do, especially considering the amount of money that's undoubtedly involved. There is a rather large amount of discontent within Slytherin house regarding the lack of anything interesting to study in Care of Magical Creatures. There are two older students who really need their NEWTS in Care to pursue their chosen career paths. Professor Grubblyplank wouldn't introduce hippogriffs until over half way through seventh year and yet still wouldn't allow for personal interaction, even with just the oldest students in the school. There are, of course, those who are trying to blame it on Hagrid but we're pretty quick to remind them about what really happened during our first class of the year. Pansy is not really popular at the moment. So, we're left with a mixed response from the elite and a lot of resentment from everyone else. Thanks to Lucius, yours truly is taking the most hits from three quarters of the school."

Harry felt a bit like he'd gone for a walk on the moon and gravity was no longer functioning the way it should. Malfoy was sitting with them at the Gryffindor table and he and Hermione were . . . friends? It certainly looked like it even if she only called it a truce. He'd touched her for Merlin's sake! Harry shook his head to clear some of the fog and desperately tried to keep his mind on topic. He could try to digest his trip through the twilight zone later.

"So, are you saying that we need to approach this from an academic perspective to get the Slytherin support we'll need?"

"I believe so. We need to build a case for Hagrid being an expert in his field and also provide eye witness accounts for what happened in class that day. I certainly didn't give an official testimony as the victim of the rampaging rabid hippogriff."

Harry leaned forward over his now empty breakfast plate. "I'm finding it hard to believe you're willing to help us."

"I'm helping the school Potter. If you're asking 'what do you get out of this' it's simple. I get to stick it to Lucius." Malfoy's grin left Harry feeling a bit queasy and he cast a quick and furtive glance at Hermione only to notice that she seemed at ease and not a bit surprised by the rift between the male Malfoys.

"Draco, Hagrid told us that the official hearing is scheduled for April 20th. Will that be enough time to get the signatures and testimonies we'll need?"

"No. If it's scheduled then there will be no other possible verdict for that committee. We'll need to deal with this as soon as the Express is back. Once that committee meets in April, Buckbeak is finished. This isn't about an appeal or a defense. Money will already be in the right pockets to have secured a certain result."

Harry's face was a bit flushed, "So that's it? There's nothing we can do?"

Hermione put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him back to the bench. "Harry, you're not listening. There is more we can do, but it has to come from the pureblood students. Gryffindors and muggle sympathizers won't be able to make a dent against the Malfoy money, you know that."

"I've already written up my own testimony and I'll send letters to some of my housemates with the right influential fathers. We need to build a case to support Hagrid's expertise and ability to handle large magical animals. He does need some refinement in teaching but we were warned and cautioned before he allowed a student to approach. Everyone was fine until one student started shrieking like a banshee."

"You certainly milked your injury to get out of that quidditch match!"

"Harry! That wasn't Draco's fault."

"No, Hermione. I can speak for myself. I didn't ask for that Potter. I was willing to play in the storm. My back was nicely healed by that point. The team captain talked to Professor Snape and I found out about the schedule change along with everyone else."

A bit cowed by the scowl Hermione was throwing him, Harry apologized and then suggested they relocate to the library to finish planning and researching. They all agreed that Ron would get an edited version of this morning's events. Ron wasn't likely to believe it even if he'd seen it personally. Harry had no desire to witness another disagreement break out between his two best friends. It had already been a long school year with far too many fights. He didn't doubt for one moment that a truce with Malfoy would cause an eruption. Ron simply couldn't handle it when his neat and organized life perceptions were changed or challenged. Anything he wasn't comfortable with was deemed as weird, crazy, or mental.

Harry had to disagree of course. If anything was mental, it had to be the wizarding world. He loved magic and it was amazing what could be done, but the people were crazy. Hermione was most likely right about Lewis Carroll being a muggleborn.

XxXxXxX

December 24

The last two days had seen a distinct increase in the amount of time that Mr. Malfoy was seen by staff members in the company of Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. Professor Snape had stopped by the Slytherin dorms that morning to check on his godson's sanity only to be informed that the meetings were planning sessions. He agreed with the children's assessment to exclude Mr. Weasley from some of the details of their truce. As a Potions Master, Severus Snape was quite familiar with what happened when certain ingredients did not mix well.

After meeting with his godfather, Draco sat down to breakfast with Hermione and Potter. They were sifting through some of Professor Snape's suggestions when the morning edition of the Daily Prophet arrived. Hermione's fork clattered to her plate when she read the headline and Draco sprayed orange juice over half of the newspaper while Harry frantically tried to read what had caught their attention.

**Duplicity and Deception! - Crouch and Son Discovered Dead!**

The article was extensive. Harry could barely see the printed words as Hermione and Malfoy both leaned over it to absorb as much of the content as they could. Hermione would mumble and Malfoy would mumble back. Harry couldn't understand what they were saying. He finally got up and wandered over to the Hufflepuff first years. They were awestruck by his sudden appearance at their table but were more than willing to share their edition of the paper.

While reading through the headlines, Harry learned that a man named Bartemius Crouch, Head of The Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry, had been discovered dead in his home with his son. Bartemius Crouch Jr. was a convicted and supposedly already dead Death Eater.

The last of the Potters would do his family proud with the new hair style he'd managed to achieve while scratching his head in confusion. He had to re-read and then delve deeper before the paper's findings even started to make sense to him.

Crouch Sr. had neglected to report to work for two consecutive days - an unheard of event for the work-a-holic. Considering Crouch's involvement with the Black case and since the alleged convict was still at large, Minister Fudge and Head of the DMLE Bones had sent aurors to the Crouch home as a security measure. They found Crouch Sr. dead by apparent suicide next to the body of his murdered son and the body of their house elf. Junior was a surprise since he was supposed to have died in Azkaban years earlier with his body buried at the island prison. He had been convicted for his part in the torture of the Longbottoms. That was news to Harry, especially when the article specifically mentioned his own name in connection with the one time aurors. He has a godmother?! First a godfather in prison for murder and betrayal and then a godmother under long-term care in St. Mungos.

Harry looked up towards the heavens in exasperation just in time to see Hermione and Malfoy quickly exit the Great Hall together. He shook his head. No matter what she said, those two were friends and he couldn't even begin to imagine the fall out when Ron found out.

XxXxXxX

Draco was finally able to catch up with Hermione as she barreled into Myrtle's bathroom. He only paused for a moment calling her name before opening the door and finding her standing over the sink. It reminded him far too much of his own breakdown in the same location right before Potter accidentally tried to filet him. When he finally reached her and set a hand between her shaking shoulders, Hermione turned her head up a little from its bowed posture and looked at him in the mirror. Her eyes were red and there were tears running down her cheeks. Draco decided to just wait her out. He handed her his handkerchief and she managed to clean up a bit.

They slid down the wall near the sink and sat on the floor next to each other. Hermione had a firm grip on his hand and he wasn't about to pull it back. After several silent minutes she took a deep breath and slowly let it out as her head leaned back against the wall and her eyes stared at the ceiling. "She's dead. Winky's dead. Why? What have I done?"

XxXxXxX

It was after two that afternoon before Harry was joined in the library by Hermione and Draco. They didn't tell him where they had been or what they were doing but Harry really hoped that Malfoy pulling out Hermione's chair wasn't an indication of even more mind blowing revelations.

XxXxXxX

December 25

Christmas morning in the Great Hall was something Draco had never experienced like this. It was entirely different during his fourth year when the castle was in the throes of the tournament and the Yule Ball. This was better. Fewer people to be insincere for and a lot more food. Hermione was trying to look busy with her reading but she hadn't turned a page in five minutes and her finger nails were in grave danger of never recovering from her current assault on them, even with magic.

After spending so many hours studying together it wasn't too difficult to decide what to get her for Christmas. He'd managed to acquire a special nib for the new quill he had purchased. Hermione had a nervous habit of chewing on the nib when she proofread her assignments for accuracy. The first time he'd seen her break the nib and immediately banish the mess without even skipping a word in her reading he'd realized that this happened far too often. And it did. Her biggest expenses were writing supplies. He was already supplementing her ink and parchment stock without being too obvious about it so the quill became the next obvious point of focus.

The lady at Scrivenshafts was quite helpful after the initial disappointment. He'd asked for an unbreakable nib and she'd had to explain to him why it wasn't possible. In order to properly allow ink to flow a quill had to, by its very nature, be fragile. She apologized and waved towards a display of flavored nibs while jokingly commenting that it was too bad his girlfriend was a biter and not a sucker. While his mind reeled from that verbal fopaux he gently informed the woman that he didn't have a girlfriend. They were just passing by the display when he heard her mumble "Maybe not yet."

That thought he couldn't disagree with so Draco chose to ignore it. The label on one nib caught his attention though. 'Lemon - just like Honeydukes best'. He'd purchased one and then spent three and half days composing the note in such a way as to hopefully avoid offending her. If the quill nib couldn't be impervious than hopefully a flavor deterrent would help her. Hermione hated lemon candy. She told him it always reminded her of the cough drops her great aunt always smelled of. With his look of confusion she'd then explained that cough drops were like a hard candy but it was really medicine to sooth a sore throat.

So here he was sitting across from her and hoping that his choice of lemon flavored writing implement wasn't the cause of her stress and avoidance. She'd only mumbled what might have been a good morning, but he couldn't be too sure, and then ignored he was there the rest of the time. He was starting to feel really worried and wondered if he should just move back to the Slytherin table when Potter walked into the hall. He was carrying a new broomstick and Hermione had just gone stiff as a board. Oh. Draco's vision returned to that broom as Harry laid it on the table and Hermione became almost animated while she pretended to be in the middle of her breakfast on this beautiful morning.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what her problem was now and at least this he could help with. "Nice broom Potter. Firebolt, top of the line. Christmas present for yourself?"

"No, actually. I was wondering if I could talk to both of you about this. It was in with the other presents when I woke up but there was no note. Hermione, you ok?" Yup, even Potter had managed to notice how odd her behavior was. "Oh, she's fine, just trying to be polite and not hurt my feelings for a lame attempt at a gift." Her head whipped towards him bug eyed and mouth slack but he ignored her and pushed on with trying to help her out with her friend problem.

"You received an anonymous broom for Christmas. What's bothering you specifically?"

"I was really excited about it at first and could hardly wait to go out to the pitch and fly again. But I wondered who it came from. That was followed by worrying about who it came from. Now I don't know what to do. I need a broom so I can beat you in our next match."

"Well, that solves it then. It's definitely cursed and you'll die a horrid death if you even attempt to ride it. Problem solved, good luck catching the snitch with a school broom." He smirked into his glass of orange juice and then started to laugh. Hermione looked like she wanted to pull her hair out and Potter was stuck between amused and confused. His laughter caught the attention of others in the hall again and Potter was soon laughing with him. Hermione looked like a wreck. After calming a bit he finally said, "How about this? Get it tested. It's only prudent considering how many people with tons of money to burn wouldn't mind watching you die in the middle of a game. We can write a letter to the manufacturer and see about getting one of their experts here to work on it. How does that sound? It's amazing what you can get done with a little bit of gold. You should also have it in plenty of time to practice for your next game. February isn't it?"

Harry looked relieved and hopeful and Hermione was back to bug-eyed. "Potter, you should probably let Professor McGonagall hold onto it for now and let her know about our plan to have it tested. Weasley is less likely to see it in your room if it's not there in the first place. He doesn't strike me as the patient or prudent type and it is your life we're talking about here." Now Hermione looked like she wanted so show him all sorts of gratefulness. He could work with that. Maybe now he'd managed to make up for the less than spectacular Christmas gift.

After they finished eating the three of them made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. Professor's Sprout and Flitwick were sitting in her guest chairs and so the three students apologized for the interruption. "No, it's quite alright. I'm sure that anything that brings the three of you to my office door must be important. Is this a private matter?"

Harry answered while Hermione tried to desperately ignore the amused looks from the other professors. "It's alright, in fact Professor Flitwick might even be interested. You see -" he held up the broom and showed it to them. "- I received this anonymous gift this morning but we thought it would be a good idea to have it tested just in case it's been tampered with." Professor McGonagall had sat back down in her own seat after providing the three of them with chairs. "Malfoy said we could pay the manufacturer for the testing and that it would probably be a good idea if you could hang onto it for me in the meantime. If that's alright?"

Sprout was beaming and seemed quite pleased all the way around on this brisk Christmas morning and Flitwick was practically bouncing in his seat with thoughts floating through his head about the intricate charms work that went into a broom of this quality. McGonagall still looked stern and unflappable, up until she started to soften around the edges that is. She didn't quite work herself up to a smile but it was still impressive. "May I first say 'Happy Christmas' to the three of you. I will follow that up with five points each to Mr. Potter and Miss Granger and ten points for Mr. Malfoy. I'm quite impressed with the maturity you are showing in this matter. Mr. Malfoy, I'm surprised and pleased with your recommendation, I will also say that your secret is safe with us. The rest of us, including your head of house, have decided that the gossip mill does not need new material at this time. Now, Mr. Potter, I would be happy to keep your new broom safe for you until you can have it properly tested. Please keep me abreast of when that would be."

Flitwick bounced a bit more before chiming in, "Would it be possible for me to observe the testing do you think? Would you mind checking on that for me? It sounds like an intriguing and educational experience."

"I can ask. We haven't sent the letter yet, we thought to send it tomorrow morning." Harry answered.

"A very good idea. Was there anything else?"

Hermione gathered herself and said, "Actually there is, I would like to drop Divination. It would seem that I'm not particularly gifted in that subject."

XxXxXxX

After the meeting with Professor McGonagall, Draco headed back to the dungeons and Harry and Hermione went back up to the tower. They had a lazy morning playing a few games in the common room and shared some of their Christmas goodies before heading down for lunch.

Hermione had decided to wear a sweater that her father sent her. It was bright and garish and had won first prize for her mother in last year's ugly sweater contest during the Dentist Guild Holiday Celebration in London. She'd been telling her dad about the Headmaster's wardrobe for a few years now and her latest letters had described them in even greater detail. _'I'll probably need to see an optician this summer, dad. Prescription sun glasses, most likely, to account for the sensitivity to bright objects.'_ The sweater had a note that said "Feed the Fire". So far the battery pack for the light up fire place was working just fine. Harry hadn't stopped laughing or chuckling since she first came down and the distraction had even helped her win a few hands of exploding snap.

He wouldn't walk next to her down to lunch though. Harry explained that the tufts of tinsel sticking out of her sleeves like little sea urchins might immunize him against enjoying the holiday season and he didn't want that. The front of the sweater had a roaring fireplace and the Christmas tree covered half of her chest and all of her left sleeve. There were red beads and tiny little gift packages sewn onto the tree and even strings of imitation popcorn that would make popping sounds while the fire place was lit. Two cats, and a dog wearing Santa's hat were also part of the scene while they chewed on one of Santa's boots that had been left behind.

And speaking of behind, the back of the sweater showed an earlier image from the front of the sweater. The fireplace was on the back as well but showed Santa's back end while he scrambled up the chimney. He wore a boot on one foot and the other had a candy cane striped stocking in need of repairs. The seat of his pants were ripped up where he'd been bitten and his bald spot was visible on the back of his bare head while a cat sat on the mantle with Santa's bright red hat hanging from his dangling paw.

When the two Gryffindors walked into the Great Hall they noticed that the long tables were pushed up to the walls and the middle of the large room now sported a round table set for twelve people. Most of the staff members who had chosen to remain in the castle were already seated as were the Hufflepuff first years and the Slytherin fifth year. Draco made an appearance about a minute after they did. The strangled 'Eep' from behind her alerting Hermione to his presence.

There was a mixed reaction to her choice in holiday apparel and even one or two who couldn't seem to decide which outfit in the Hall was more outlandish now. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled joyfully and he smiled at her and nodded in appreciation.

Once they were all seated after Dumbledore's salutation, explanation, and invitation the crackers were passed around and Snape was coerced rather reluctantly into tugging on one with their rather jovial Headmaster. The, now rather irked, Potions Master was more than willing to pass the stuffed vulture topped witch's hat over to his employer. The three third year students who had been in Lupin's class that day grinned. Hermione shared a smile with Harry before looking to Draco and watched as his smile slowly disappeared and a shadow settled over his eyes as they dulled a bit. That boy needed a distraction fast.

She'd find time later to be embarrassed about this. "I'd like to raise a toast to our honored guest Madam Longbottom! Happy Christmas!" Dumbledore was more than happy to play along and even attempted a falsetto response that had Snape reaching for his wine glass. People were laughing though and Draco's eyes were sparkling again as he looked at her. Mission accomplished.

They were dishing food onto their plates when the door opened and the ghost of Christmas-Yet-To-Come walked in. She looked a bit like the dementor bride of Salazar Slytherin covered in shawls and shiny green sequins. Harry was a bit slack-jawed and Hermione just pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket and put them on before saying, "Ok, I concede. She wins."

This had the two first years in hysterics, the fifth year Slytherin (did he even have a name?) was trying his best to pretend to be somewhere else, Draco had hidden his face behind a napkin trying to compose himself, and even McGonagall had cracked a bit of a smile while Sprout was laughing and Flitwick tittered on like a madman. Then even Dumbledore tipped his new vulture hat in acknowledgement of defeat. He stood and greeted the esteemed divination professor with some gaiety. Trelawney went on to babble about her crystal gazing and seeing into the future lunch menu while being fashionably late. The Headmaster conjured up a chair and situated it between Snape and McGonagall.

Professor Trelawney stopped before sitting down; her artificially enhanced optics surveying those already seated and taking a head count. She made some garbled throaty sound of distress before protesting what she'd found. "I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

Hermione whispered into Harry's ear, "Dinner parties with the Flamel's must have been very interesting."

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," said Professor McGonagall rather stoically after casting a quick glance at her cubs. "Do sit down, the turkey is getting stone cold."

Professor Trelawney seemed to deliberate before lowering herself into the chair Dumbledore had provided. Her eyes were screwed shut and it didn't look like she was breathing, obviously expecting impending and immediate doom. Harry remembered seeing that same face on Uncle Vernon once right before he passed a kidney stone.

Professor McGonagall was still eyeing her new neighbor with cool distain, "Tripe, Sibyll?" Her offer was ignored. Trelawney opened her eyes and again started scanning the table's occupants.

Harry really hoped she wouldn't be predicting his death again today. The room should have been a bit more comfortable but under the scrutiny of those crazy glasses he started to feel uncomfortably warm. Harry slipped his jacket off and hung it over the back of his chair. Almost immediately Trelawney was out of her seat and waving a finger at him while shrieking. Everyone was a bit stunned except Hermione. She started laughing and banged her hand on the table. Draco leaned around her and got his first look at Potter's shirt. It was dark blue and grey with a full moon over a howling black wolf in front of mountainous scenery. He cracked, then chuckled then started laughing with Hermione while a smiling but confused Harry looked at them. Harry now had the distinct impression that the shirt he'd gotten from Hermione for Christmas was really a prank but he had no idea why.

Snape was scowling at the general ruckus and the other staff members seemed to be quite entertained by whatever the inside joke was. Dumbledore couldn't twinkle anymore if he tried and Trelawney was frantically looking around trying to figure out why no one was taking her seriously. "But it's the Grimm!"

Professor Sprout was smiling brightly and said, "Oh come now Sibyll, it's quite obvious that it's a wolf. North American in origin if I'm correct. A lovely shirt Mr. Potter. Sibyll, please sit. The food is getting quite cold."

With death omens popping out at her all over, Trelawney really didn't want to sit back down. Professor Snape, however, had her scrambling back into her seat when he said, "I do believe that makes you the first to leave the table, yes?"

XxXxXxX

The food was passed around and crackers were popped open. One of the first years managed to chip a tooth in the Christmas pudding while Flitwick and Dumbledore sang "O Tannenbaum" in a round. Harry had jokingly whispered something to Hermione about the Dursleys and visiting Christmas spirits which caused her to smack him. Unfortunately she was a bit off balance and her chair tilted badly which resulted in her falling off the other side and right into Draco. He had only just had enough time to swing around and catch her before she hit the floor. Harry grabbed her hands and the three of them managed to awkwardly stand up together. Since lunch was pretty much over anyway, Hermione decided now might be a good time to make a graceful exit. Well, as graceful as you can after nearly falling on your bum like a boozer. After bidding everyone a Happy Christmas, the third years turned away from the table to leave. This was the moment Trelawney decided to rejoin the land of the living, almost.

The woman shrieked, quite loudly, and demanded to know who had left their seat first. Draco and Harry both just pointed at Hermione. She huffed and said, "Well, not on purpose."

Trelawney wasn't to be deterred. "My dears! We are a party of thirteen. The first to leave will meet certain death!"

Snape picked up his goblet and spoke before taking a drink, "I thought we had established that it was already you." His comment was blatantly ignored by the molting green lizard next to him.

Hermione smiled a bit at Snape's comment and looked right into the woman's beady little third eye situated between the coke-bottle lenses of her glasses and said, "Well if someone doesn't leave then we'll all start learning far more about each other than we ever wanted to know. Privacy is out, unless you're able to 'hold it' until you just explode. Good luck surviving that. I'll take my chances with the trolls and ghosts that tend to frequent our bathrooms. Good day." The spitfire young woman turned on her heel and stalked out of the Great Hall with Harry trailing her with a large smile on his face. Draco turned to his godfather and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in Hermione's direction and said, "That exit would have been more impressive with robes instead of that sweater."

TBC


	16. Out With the Mold

**Edited and Reloaded 11-2-15**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Out With the Mold**

December 25

It was amazing what a person could do in the library when Madam Pince was on holiday. Hermione didn't think inviting Draco into the common room would be something Harry could handle at the moment. She didn't want to break the camel's back. So here they sat. She was reading through some information about magical contracts that Draco had found for her and the boys were sitting across from each other playing something Draco had called 'Muffallo'. Harry hadn't recognized it and was listening to the rules be explained. Both boys stared at her though when she accidentally interrupted Draco's version of game play and potential strategy by practically completing his sentence. "Hermione, how do you know this game? It's usually only played by pureblood children because the game sets are so expensive and difficult to acquire."

"I'm so sorry for interrupting, I didn't mean to. It just looks like and sounds identical to a game called 'Othello'. It's a muggle game that was invented by a Japanese teenager just after the end of the Second World War. It's actually quite popular." Hermione wasn't sure what she did this time because they were both staring at her. Harry was more amused than anything and Draco's expression seemed shocked and a bit paler than usual.

Harry finally saved the awkward silence, but only a little. "How do you know so much about the game's history?"

"I did a research project in primary school for extra credit and...Oh, never mind." Her best friend had started laughing at her even though he was trying valiantly to cover it up. The other boy present was starting to concern her though as he looked flushed and a bit sick. "Draco, are you all right?"

He swallowed and tried to get a hold of himself before saying anything. Best to address one concerning thought at a time. "Are you saying that this expensive and exclusive pureblood game is an easily acquired and inexpensive muggle invention?"

"Yes, but only if it really is the same game. We could compare of course, but I should tell you that I'm not that good. I always lose to my dad and he refuses to play against mum because she always beats him."

After a quick check with Harry, who just shrugged, they traded seats. Ten minutes later Draco lost. Hermione was glowing and her blonde...truce-mate...was a little embarrassed but now also intrigued. Harry played the next round and lost too. Hermione was just happy to have finally found a game she could play with her friends and not get trounced. They spent the evening over the game board and discussing game play technique.

XxXxXxX

December 27

"Are you sure about this?" His eyes wandered over the piles of junk in every direction while his female companion removed her jumper and set it on a hook that had appeared by the door. "Yes, of course I am. The room has seen centuries of who-knows-what just collecting. We may very well find some useful, historical, or antique items in here."

Draco stared at her for a minute before she finally glanced at him. "What?"

"I think you're bored again. Only this time you want to take someone down the crazy path with you. What did you ever do with all that information about Weasley's eating habits? How about the data you collected on number of people through certain corridors between classes? The movement of the staircases at certain times of the day?"

Hermione, to her credit, didn't flinch or look offended. She just gave him a rather cool and bored look and crossed her bare arms. "Are you finished?"

"Maybe?"

"Are you leaving?"

Draco sighed and slumped his shoulders. "No."

"Then let's get to work."

She set off with determination towards a pile and he shuffled after her. "Are there going to be rewards for good behavior?"

XxXxXxX

Harry found them in the Great Hall at lunch time. They looked tired and a bit like they'd been going through the Dursley's attic. Draco's head was on the table and Hermione was picking black flecks out of his hair.

"Busy morning?" Harry sat down across the table from them and started to dish up his noon meal.

Now Hermione was touching Malfoy. Watching these two interact was turning out to be entertaining as well as mind blowing and a touch nauseating. He couldn't wait to see what would happen when the express returned on Sunday.

Draco turned his head where it set on the table and said, "Tell me about this world war."

With a bite half way to his mouth, Harry froze and looked at the Slytherin across from him. He put his fork down before asking, "What about it? And, which one?"

Hermione had quit picking through the blonde hair even though the flecks weren't completely gone yet. After a quick glance at the other muggle raised student at the table she put her hand on Draco's shoulder. "Have you even heard of them before?"

"No, and that concerns me. What can you two tell me about them?"

"This could take a while and it would probably help if I could get some reading material from my parents."

He nodded and then the rest of their day started. The three of them ended up spending the entire afternoon in the Great Hall. Hermione even used the expansive floor, after moving the tables, to map out just how global the second war had been. The Great War had been easier to explain but the Second World War had captured Draco's full attention.

Professors had wandered through occasionally and Snape had even stayed to watch for a while. Draco had glanced at him during the talk about the death camps on the continent. His godfather simply nodded at him grimly before leaving.

The American bombs dropped on Japan left him speechless. He needed to know more. Hermione agreed to contact her mum that afternoon. The material available to muggles was extensive. When they discovered that Draco had never even heard of Winston Churchill she decided to ask her father if they could borrow his biography.

XxXxXxX

December 28

It had taken her ages to figure out what to get that boy for a Christmas gift. The fact that she felt obligated to get him anything at all should have caused an aneurysm.

What do you get for the not-a-friend boy in your life who couldn't risk having anything even remotely muggle in his possession who could buy everything he ever wanted? Every idea had been quickly discarded for any number of reasons. The old fall back for a boy gift of assorted sweets didn't really work either. She had no idea what he liked but he had mentioned some things that he didn't care for. A gift voucher for someone whose allowance was larger than your life savings was a ridiculous idea.

The other boys were easy in comparison. Harry had actually received two gifts from her. Since the t-shirt was really more of a gag -even if he didn't know it- she decided to get him something he would really need. Her mother had even gone halvsies because it hadn't been cheap. The diving watch would stand him in good stead in the following school year. Ron received assorted treats from Honeydukes and Zonkos.

Draco had received just the one gift. Neither too personal nor impersonal. Not cheap but not horribly expensive. It was a lucky find really. She had found it in an old second hand what-not store in Hogsmeade. Priceless historical value in the muggle world but of no significant value to wizards, it would seem. The pendant was around 780 years old. It had been a symbol worn by the barons and land owners who were in opposition to the oppression under King John. The insignia was a tree in full leaf and represented the rights of the people.

While testing it, Hermione had discovered an emergency portkey charm linking the pendant to a rune stone. They came as a set. After hours of research and a little testing, she had wrapped up the pendant necklace and included a note with an extensive explanation. She kept the rune stone herself. If things went south and he needed out, then he would be able to portkey through to her for assistance or medical attention.

It had been three days and she still had no idea if he liked it or not. The suspense was killing her.

With her arms loaded down with extra-curricular research materials for various subject matters, Hermione traipsed off to the library with her new quill and icky nib firmly tucked into the pocket of her shoulder bag. The boy had an odd taste in gifts. She'd read the note and instantly had flash backs to her dad trying to teach Crookshanks to stay off the kitchen counter, and mantle, and draperies, and refrigerator, and garden trellis, and...well, so many things. That water spritz bottle saw a lot of use but Crooks didn't seem to care that he was getting repeated face washings. Oh, he would glower and dad's shoes would end up with interesting 'hunting trophies' in them occasionally, but the deterrent training really didn't work on Crookshanks.

Hermione wanted to appreciate the gesture and she'd try her damndest not to let it show that it actually rankled her a bit. He'd put thought into it and that's what mattered. Well, it would be worth the sacrifice to use it in front of him and hopefully bring up the subject of gifts and 'did you like it' and all that nonsense.

XxXxXxX

Draco found Hermione in the library about an hour after she sat down. He'd been out on the pitch with Potter. Those old school brooms were horrid. Hermione had gotten irritated with the boys the previous evening while they were bickering over their Seeker skills. She had pointed out that there was really no way of knowing who the better Seeker was since the two of them had never competed on brooms of equal caliber. It was an interesting exercise in discovering just how bad the brooms were. They never did figure out who the better Seeker was simply because they got distracted with ascertaining what the brooms couldn't do. It was pathetic really. Harry had been so unnerved about having to use one of them for the next Gryffindor quidditch game that Draco had surprised both of them by offering his Nimbus 2001 if the Firebolt wasn't back first.

He had managed to approach their usual table quietly enough that Hermione hadn't noticed him yet. She was using the quill he'd bought for her and was making funny faces every time it got close to her nose while she was reading. It wasn't until the lemon flavored nib finally reached her mouth and she jolted and did a spit-take that she noticed he was there. Draco chuckled at her while sitting down and she glared at him before chucking some crumpled parchment at his head. She missed which just made him laugh harder because he didn't even have to dodge her poor aim. He was still laughing a bit when he said, "I'm glad you like it."

"Yes, well, I suppose it has its uses. I was rather surprised on Christmas morning when you told Harry that my twitchy behavior was due to this." Hermione held up the quill and pointed at the nib with a playful scowl.

"The distraction helped to take his attention off of you. Subtle you're not."

"I couldn't help it. There is nothing wrong with that broom. Sirius would never knowingly hurt Harry. But I could not, for the life of me, figure out how to avoid someone like McGonagall or Dumbledore confiscating it later when they saw it or heard the boys boasting about it. I'm the one that turned it in to McGonagall last time. She was furious with the boys. I received points for turning on my friends, did you know? They never did. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome." He then smiled at her and leaned forward onto the table. "Tell me about that shirt you gave Potter."

Hermione chuckled and grinned ruefully. "Isn't it obvious?"

He leaned back again in thought. "Plausible deniability?"

"Of course. The wolf and full moon in honor of Moony and the large black K9 in honor of Padfoot. With both represented in one animal no one can rightfully claim prior knowledge. Besides, if anyone asks, Trelawney's constant sightings of the Grimm around Harry provides the perfect set-up for a prank."

"Which everyone already assumes since all of us are supposed to be ignorant of the other meanings behind the image on the shirt." Draco finished for her while following what she was saying with perfect understanding. "Brilliant."

"It worked out that way, yes. I had asked my mum to find a t-shirt with a wolf on it because my friend is so fond of them. I just wanted to needle the occasional staff member. But this worked out so much better. When I unwrapped that package from home...well, I simply couldn't believe my luck." They both grinned at each other for a few moments before it started to turn awkward.

Draco coughed into his fist nervously and then pulled out the chain around his neck from where it was hiding under his shirt. He fingered it and glanced at her with an odd look in his eye. "Thanks for this."

Hermione shifted in her seat, the cushion she was sitting on felt awfully lumpy. "You're welcome."

"I burned the note. Didn't want anyone to see it. Five pages of explanations?" He cracked a crooked grin at her that made her chuckle a little and succeeded at easing her nerves. "Can I see the rune stone?"

Hermione reached into the small midnight blue bag that was always attached to her person. She set it in his extended hand and watched him examine it before accepting it back from him. "It's a brilliant back up plan. I won't take it off, I promise."

"Well, that's good. I was pleased with the theft prevention charm that it was imbued with. You can only lose it if it's on purpose. The stone we can keep mobile or set up a safe house at a later time depending on how things progress."

"Of course, if you keep it with you at all times, it also means that if you're in danger I'll be able to get to you no matter what."

The ramifications of that particular aspect hadn't occurred to her yet. What she had intended as an emergency escape for him could be used as a full proof tracking device against her. For a girl who'd spent months hiding and running it was a truly unnerving thought. Draco frowned when Hermione's eyes got a bit glassy and her breathing rate increased. Taking pity on the poor girl, he said, "We can discuss a good location for a safe house and supplies that should be stock piled at a later time. It's a good plan and you should really have something like this as well." Hermione tuned back in and relaxed when she processed what he was saying. "It would be, but it's going to take a while to work out how to charm another object for the same purpose."

XxXxXxX

December 30

Hermione received a package from her parents during breakfast. There were three books about WWII in general and the fourth was a compilation of survivor stories from The Blitz. Mrs. Granger also sent an inquiry for how the magical community had handled the direct assault on British soil. Curiosity ran in the family. This was something that would need research but Hermione was fairly certain that she wouldn't like the answer any more than her mother would.

The morning was spent in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and in the room of lost things with Draco. At the same time.

Draco and Hermione were working through another pile of random junk when she gave voice to an idle thought. "I wonder what would have happened if we'd put the horcrux in the broken vanishing cabinet." There was a pause in the ambient noise in the room. She looked over and saw that Draco had frozen stiff. After a few minutes he finally looked at her with some dread and trepidation and said, "I'm not sure I want to know. Anything could have happened. It could have exploded or even been transferred to a dimensional void somewhere it would never be found. Makes me even happier knowing it's no longer a temptation to even try it."

Feeling a bit feisty she couldn't help but remind him, "What about the one at Borgin's?"

"I'll buy it and destroy it." He didn't even have to think about his answer and it made her smile.

XxXxXxX

December 31

The Daily Prophet that morning reported that the trial for Peter Pettigrew was scheduled for January 3rd. Minister Fudge had also petitioned to have Pettigrew's posthumous Order of Merlin award reversed. The arrest warrant for Sirius Black was suspended but he was wanted for questioning. There was no indication that the last of the dementors would be withdrawn from Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

Professor Lupin had been a bit withdrawn for several days now and had only been seen at one or two meals in the Great Hall. Today happened to be one of them. After reading the morning paper, Harry walked up to the staff table to talk to him. It took a few minutes to get his attention but Lupin was able to verify that the Patronus lessons would still begin on schedule the following Thursday evening. He even grasped Harry's shoulder firmly in recognition before leaving the Hall.

Harry returned to where Hermione was and she just gave him a small smile before returning to the newspaper. The two of them were now alone in the Hall and Hermione was busy while Harry was bored. He pulled an old piece of parchment from his pocket and laid it on the table before pointing his wand at it. Hermione wasn't really paying attention to him until he jumped and yelled excitedly while pointing at the parchment. When she focused on him and what he was pointing at she noticed it was the map. "Harry, calm down. What is it?"

"Hermione look! The names! Remember what Pettigrew said before Dumbledore stunned him? Look there! 'Moony' and 'Padfoot' are both on here. Pettigrew said they'd both be mad at him. This is their map!"

"You're not calming down." Hermione was trying her best not to butt in and tell him who these people were. He seemed to be ignoring her though. Hermione went back to what she was doing while Harry was fervently studying every inch of the map in his quest for whatever he was looking for. After a while she heard, "Hey, Hermione, why do you suppose Professor Lupin's foot prints are different from everyone else's?"

"What do you mean?" She moved over for a closer look and Harry pointed at where they were in the Great Hall. "See that? Two sets of shoe prints for you and me." Then he pointed at the office attached to the defense class room. "And here is Remus Lupin. But, instead of shoe prints, it's paw prints." Hermione arched her eyebrows. Huh, she'd never noticed that before.

TBC


	17. In With the Shrew

**Edited and Reloaded 11-2-15**

* * *

**Chapter 17: In With the Shrew**

January 1, 1994

It was a cool crisp morning that rang in the New Year at Hogwarts and Minerva McGonagall was determined to enjoy the last of the quiet in the castle before the majority of the student body returned the next evening. The fireplace in the teacher's lounge was crackling away and her morning tea and raspberry biscuits were the perfect company to the book in her hand.

This particular holiday season had been filled with surprises while simultaneously being remarkably peaceful. There were only six students in the castle with seven staff members to keep an eye on them. Well, five really. Albus had been out of the castle for most of the holiday. She could only assume that he was spending a majority of that time at the ministry preparing for the case of the decade. It was long overdue. Sybill never left her tower, recent events not-withstanding, and couldn't keep her eye on anything no matter what she claimed.

Typically, over the yule break, Severus would have been quietly puttering away in his private lab and rarely been seen, even at meals. This year his godson had stayed and Severus spent a great deal of time lurking in the halls or distracting the only other Slytherin in the building. His sour disdainful countenance had gradually shifted to simply being unpleasant over the course of the past week. It had surprised everyone when Draco Malfoy was seen in the company of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on a daily basis. Severus hadn't interfered in the socialization but watched and observed.

Without the rest of the school to bear witness young Malfoy appeared to be a normal young man. He laughed, joked, played games, and shared study sessions with his new friends. In a rare moment of raw honesty Severus had asked his fellow staff to keep what they'd seen to themselves. They'd agreed on the understanding that it would do more harm than good at this point for news of this cross-cultural alliance to become common knowledge. Dumbledore had even agreed that some things were best left to quiet corners where they belonged and only brought out when the time was right.

Pomona was keeping an eye on her two first years and had even gone so far as to explain to them why it was important not to tell others about the snake in the lion's den. Flitwick had volunteered to keep an eye on the library for Irma in her absence. He'd had rather interesting information for them concerning the only student bodies that had bothered to even enter the area.

Minerva's quiet ruminations were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter." It was obviously a student since no teacher would bother to knock on the door of their own lounge. The dark tousled head of the current Potter in residence peaked around the door. "Professor, do you have a minute?"

She set down her tea cup and marked the page in her book before setting it too aside. "You may come in and have a seat Mr. Potter. Now, what did you need to see me for?"

Harry handed her a letter. "I received a reply this morning about my broom." McGonagall carefully read it over before responding. "I approve. You may make arrangements for the company representative to visit Hogwarts. It looks as though the earliest they will be available is the week after next. I will make the necessary arrangements with Professor Flitwick. It's quite generous of them to include him. Simply inform me of what the final agreed upon arrangements are. Was there anything else?"

"No, Professor. Thank you for your time." Minerva watched Harry leave the room and close the door quietly behind himself. There were times when he reminded her so much of his father but moments like this stood as a stark reminder to the upbringing he never had. Even with Lily's influence, Harry would have been far more outgoing and boisterous like his father, and great-uncle.

Minerva smiled at the fond memories of both Potter men that had been dear to her heart. James was in trouble often enough but the boy could talk his way out of a turnip bowl with her simply because he reminded her so much of his Uncle Hadrian Potter. Her best friend at Hogwarts as a student, Hadrian had been a bit of a scamp. The memories of their years together sneaking about after curfew under the Potter family cloak were precious to her. After graduation they had both gone to work at the DMLE and become partners. It was his death in the field that had seen her seeking employment in a different less lethal environment.

Picking up her tea, Minerva smiled and privately toasted to this generation's Potter, his family cloak, and his qualifies-for-Ravenclaw-but-was-sorted-into-Gryffindor-regardless best friend.

XxXxXxX

The office door closed and Severus Snape leaned back into his chair. Draco was doing amazingly well. Their meeting had just ended with his godson's comment about having plans with Miss Granger this evening. Whether those plans also included Potter were yet to be seen. Severus pulled out the bottom left hand desk drawer and unlocked the secret compartment. The white handkerchief he pulled out had seen better days but it was still in good enough condition. With wand-tip to cloth he said, "Curious endeavors forever." The familiar site of the castle halls mapped themselves out on the square cloth laid out on his desk. A black dot in his office was obviously him and the single black dot moving down the hall away from his door would be Draco.

Severus observed how the various dots on the map moved around. Draco's dot had moved to the library where it joined two others. Most likely Granger and Potter. There were three dots in the Hufflepuff common room which would probably be Pomona and her two first years. A single dot in the Slytherin commons would indicate his fifth year snake. Sybill's dot was in her tower, of course. Filch and Flitwick were in their respective offices. There were two dots in Dumbledore's office which would indicate that Minerva was with Albus. "Appeased". The white lily and black crow insignia in the bottom corner were the last to fade as the map cleared and Severus put it away in his drawer again. He had just finished securing it when his fireplace flared and Albus requested his presence.

Severus Snape locked his office and walked to the Headmaster's domain. Minerva was just leaving as he arrived. She nodded to him as she passed and he ascended the stairs behind the gargoyle. The meeting was short and entirely unsatisfying. He would have to cancel his classes for Monday.

XxXxXxX

"So how are things going to change after tomorrow evening when everyone gets back?"

Draco and Hermione glanced at each other while Harry continued to study the Muffallo/Othello board intently. His question had merit. Hermione looked at Harry and flipped a piece for him earning her a glare which she ignored. "We go back to what it was before the Express left. The difference is that you now know as well. Draco and I will continue on as we have been."

Harry's eyes flicked between the two of them again while they both studied the game board. Draco's hand moved towards a piece and hesitated before withdrawing again with a sigh. Hermione reached over the blonde and flipped one of his pieces which earned her a glare, which she ignored.

XxXxXxX

January 2

Breakfast and lunch were rather quiet affairs as the unlikely friends re-reviewed the homework assignments that would be due in this week's classes. The last item they went over was Harry's Divination assignment. Draco suggested they spice things up for the lush that is Professor Trelawney. Hermione wasn't about to protest driving the woman around the twist just a little bit further. They incorporated somewhat vague references for various death omens into the homework and Hermione added a jinx to the parchment that would be handed in the next class. It would only last for 24 hours after it was activated by the tap of a wand. Every time Trelawney touched it it would emit a growling or barking sound. Right before fading at the end of the 24 hour period it would spend a full minute howling like the wolf depicted on Harry's new shirt.

XxXxXxX

Hermione stood on the Astronomy tower with Draco as they watched the first of the Thestral drawn carriages approach the school. "I hate it up here." Hermione laid her hand over one of his in understanding. "I know." Neither spoke again until the first few students started to enter the main doors. Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze before walking away. "Good luck with Weasley."

XxXxXxX

Dinner in the Great Hall was loud and boisterous. Harry and Ron were deep in conversation about boy stuff and joking around with the other guys they shared a room with.

Lavendar and Parvati had decided to start driving Hermione crazy before they turned in for the night. They wanted all the dirt on what it was like living with Harry and having the entire Gryffindor tower to themselves.

Ron was excited to be back and had even thumped Hermione in greeting like one of the guys when he saw her. She'd almost been knocked over by the surprise greeting. As she sat between the two groups and listened to their conversations Hermione decided that being one of the guys might not be so bad.

XxXxXxX

After dinner Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor tower with Ron. He kept leaning on her occasionally and even shared a couple dirty jokes he'd learned from his older brothers. Molly would never approve and that alone seemed to make them funnier.

Right before they entered the common room Ron pulled her into a hug and spoke into her ear. "Ginny's still home. Daily treatments with a mind healer."

Hermione hugged him back and squeezed extra hard in support of him and his family. "Anything else?"

He pulled back and smiled down at her. "Naw. We're good. Percy and I had a couple counseling sessions to talk about how we're dealing with this. No traces of dark magic or altered memories for either of us."

"And Ginny?"

Ron rubbed his face in exhaustion. "She'll be ok. Mum was really mad that Ginny wasn't treated sooner. This should have been dealt with months ago. Dumbledore's not exactly popular in our house at the moment. He had assured my parent's that because Ginny was young she would just bounce right back." Hermione shook her head and shoved Ron towards the entrance.

"I'm really tired Hermione, do you want me to wait up with you for Harry or..."

"No, it's alright. You get some sleep. Goodnight Ron." She gave him another hug and watched him stumble up the stairs to his dorm.

It was after curfew and everyone else had already headed up to bed before Harry finally returned from his chat with Dumbledore. The summons to report to the Headmaster's office arrived during dinner and contained the usual veiled hint at a password. It was all very cloak and dagger, but only if you exclude subtlety.

After stumbling through the portrait hole Harry made his way across the room and flopped down onto the cushy sofa next to Hermione with a lost look on his face. "Harry, what is it? What did the Headmaster want?" He leaned his head onto her shoulder and closed his eyes. She waited quietly for a few minutes before he responded to her question. "Tomorrow morning Snape is going to escort me to the Ministry so that I can attend Pettigrew's trial. I need to be there. That man betrayed my parents and tried to end my entire family. As the last Potter, I need to be there." Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend and kissed his forehead. Harry's arms wrapped around her middle as he buried his face into her neck and his shoulders started to shake.

XxXxXxX

January 3

The entrance hall was quiet and a bit chilly on this frosty winter morning. Snape was standing near the doors with his hands folded behind his back. He turned his head toward the stairs when he heard movement and hushed voices. Miss Granger and Potter were descending the stairs together but stopped conversing when they saw him. Snape turned and walked out the doors without looking to see if Potter would follow him.

Hermione watched as Professor Snape and Harry walked across the grounds towards the school gates. There was movement behind her and she turned just in time for a black cloak to drape across her shoulders. Draco moved to close the doors while she pulled the cloak tight and shivered.

XxXxXxX

Snape didn't say anything to Harry until they were walking across the atrium at the Ministry. Harry was looking at the large golden statue while he tried to keep up with his professor.

"I am responsible for you until we return to the castle. Do not leave my side. Is that understood?"

Harry's attention was focused on observing this new environment he'd never been in before. The world of magic never ceased to amaze him. "Uh, yes sir. I understand."

"You are to mind your manners and sit quietly by me."

"Yes sir. And thank you."

They rode the lift from the lobby down to the level with courtroom ten. Snape had a tight grasp on his shoulder and was able to maneuver him through the reporters and into the courtroom. They sat behind the rail on the side of the large room. Dumbledore was in his seat as Chief Warlock and over half of the seats in the gallery were already filled. Bodies in official cloaks continued to stream in while aurors at the doors kept the press out. At precisely nine o'clock the doors were closed and the session was brought to order with the sound of a gavel. The odd thing was that there was no gavel. The touch of a wand on the block of wood simulated the sound. Harry couldn't help but think that they were missing out by not having something to really pound with.

Harry sat in the rather uncomfortable chair while the trial started. Pettigrew was brought up through the floor chained to a chair. Harry squirmed a bit since the chair he himself was sitting in looked a lot like the one Pettigrew currently occupied. Snape glared at him and Harry had to force himself to stay still.

Madame Bones was questioning the accused and he denied his involvement. Pettigrew tried to blame Sirius Black. He swore up one end of the gallery and down the other that he had hidden himself for all these years because he was terrified that Black would kill him. They didn't appear to be making any progress until Madam Bones decided to take it in another direction. Fudge and Dumbledore seemed to be the only other two people in the entire room that didn't jump when Bones brought in her surprise witness.

Snape actually hissed through his teeth. Sirius Black, freshly washed and pressed in new dress robes, walked into the hall with his head high. He walked to the witness stand amidst a barrage of noise from the gallery. Chief Warlock Dumbledore brought the room back into order and reminded everyone that Lord Black was not under arrest. He had in fact been cleared of all charges.

Before Madam Bones could begin though, Lord Black volunteered to testify under veritaserum. He then laid out a challenge to a shaking Pettigrew that he called 'veritaserum or dare'.

A rather unpleasant looking woman sitting near Minister Fudge might just be related to Uncle Vernon if her reaction to the current proceedings was anything to go by. He distinctly remembered seeing that look on Aunt Marge's face a couple of times.

XxXxXxX

The court proceedings had been anything but orderly. Severus couldn't believe what a long day it had been. He tossed back the Firewhiskey in his glass and then poured a second. After settling into his easy chair by the fire in his personal quarters he slowly swirled the amber liquid in the glass he was holding while staring into the fire.

Sirius Black was innocent. Pettigrew had turned out to be the better spy. Now that was a bitter potion to swallow. They had ultimately ended up giving the truth serum to both Black and Pettigrew as the two went head to head in the middle of the court room. The constant interruptions to the proceedings by Madam Umbridge had been beyond tedious. The trial had lasted over seven hours as a result.

Pettigrew was eventually convicted and sentenced to the dementor's kiss. Turns out framing the heir or head of a pureblood family for murder meant the difference between life in Azkaban or seven minutes with a handsy dementor in a broom closet.

After Pettigrew was lowered back through the floor and court was adjourned the doors were opened and then things got more exciting. The press was pushing their way in while members of the court were leaving and Harry had stood up leaving Snape in his chair. Black practically ran at the boy who was a mirror image of Snape's rival. They didn't even have time to introduce themselves to each other before the press converged on them from one side and Madam Umbridge honed in from the other. There were bound to be pictures in tomorrow's paper.

The ambient noise level was rather high and Severus couldn't really hear what was being said until the entire room went dead quiet with the sound of a slap immediately followed by a camera flash. The toad in pink was then heard quite distinctly yelling at 'James Potter'. Madam Bones had to step in and Lord Black informed her that he planned to press charges for the physical assault against his godson and heir.

Severus took a drink from his glass while he contemplated the crazy woman from the ministry. He remembered her, of course, from their own school days. Dolores Umbridge had somehow managed to grow even more unpleasant with age, as impossible as that seems. She was a Slytherin herself and had been a classmate of Lucius'. They graduated five years ahead of Severus. Even back then it had been standard to see her wearing a pink sweater under her green and silver tie. Umbridge wasn't particularly gifted with magic but she had a nasty reputation.

He vaguely remembered her boasting about catching the Black heir for a betrothal, even though he was five years her junior. The younger Black, happened to be in his first year and had overheard her boasting to their fellow Slytherins. Regulus corrected the misconception. It was just poor timing that the following day saw a Slytherin wide prank by the newly christened Marauders. Umbridge, as a Slytherin, had also fallen prey to the glittery pink hair and blue face. Regulus had simply used this as evidence that she was not in fact betrothed to his older brother. It would appear that she had never recovered from the slight against her, intended or not. Before Severus had left to return Potter to the castle, Black had told the boy that he didn't even know the woman and he was fairly certain Harry's father hadn't either.

XxXxXxX

Harry was sleeping on the sofa in the common room when Hermione went to check on him in the middle of the night. After shaking him awake she straightened the glasses on his nose for him. He blinked up at her groggily and said, "You would not believe what I have to tell you."

"Long day?" She smiled at him in sympathy and was pleasantly surprised when he just gave her a light hearted and happy smile from his position lying on the sofa. "I'm going to bed but I have a lot to tell you and Ron tomorrow. Hey, how is Ron?"

She laughed and helped him to his feet and walked him to the stairs. "He told me he's fine. Get some sleep Harry." He leaned over to hug her before she could disappear. "You'll fill Draco in for me won't you? I really don't think Ron will let me out of his sight for a while."

"Sure. Goodnight Harry. You can tell us everything tomorrow." She was on the fourth step before she remembered and turned back toward him. "Oh! Harry, Ron turned in your divination homework today." With a wink on her part and a smile on his, they headed up the stairs in opposite directions.

XxXxXxX

Cornelius Fudge was the king of his castle. Ok, so his wife made the decisions, it wasn't a castle, and he didn't have any sparkly jewels on his green bowler, but he was the one making the payments. He even felt more like a man at the office now. The deformed barracuda Dolores Umbridge was currently in a holding cell at the Ministry. Assaulting the Head of the Black family and The Boy Who Lived in one go was turning out to be a career killer and a phenomenal catalyst. Amelia was putting in overtime taking statements from people streaming through her doors. His wife had been the first to start the avalanche.

Corney, as he was affectionately known in his personal life, had floo-ed home to let Mrs. Fudge know why he was running late tonight. She had then surprised him by showing up at the Ministry and informing him that they would be lodging a complaint against Umbridge now that she was in a position where she couldn't possibly hold good on her threats. By the time they had left Amelia's office a line had begun to form.

After a short discussion with Minister Fudge and Madam Bones, Shacklebolt led a contingent of aurors to Umbridge's house to gather all of the evidence and blackmail material. It was as Cornelius was leaving to take his lovely bride home that he noticed a black bug lurking by the frame of an awards certificate on Amelia's office wall. He casually flicked it off the wall and then straightened the frame. His wife followed him out, but only after stopping to re-straighten the same frame.

TBC


	18. Grimm Conclusions

**Edited and Reloaded 11-2-15**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Grimm Conclusions**

January 4

It was a late start to the morning but they would still have plenty of time to eat a good breakfast and get to class on time if only the boys would hurry up and come down already. Hermione paced across the common room a few more times, periodically glancing up the stairs to see if she could spot their shoes. Another deep sigh and half a step back again when she finally heard Ron laugh. Harry stumbled down the last few steps and then he shoved Ron back. They were laughing and pushing each other until they came to a dead stop when they spotted Hermione. She was standing with her feet shoulder width apart and hands on hips with her head cocked and eyebrow raised. Her boys glanced at each other nervously, grinned and then rushed her, making her the middle of a Gryffindor group hug.

"Alright!" Hermione yelled to get their attention and then she took advantage of future knowledge to incapacitate both of them. She grabbed Ron's ear between two fingers with one hand and wrapped some of the hair at the base of Harry's neck around a finger with her other hand. Now that she had their complete and undivided attention, Hermione let go and pat them both on the head. "Grab your bags, I'm hungry." Ron rubbed his ear and watched her walk to the portrait hole while Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I need a haircut."

As all three friends walked down the stairs to breakfast, Ron finished filling them both in on how the check-ups at St. Mungos had gone. Most of it he'd already told Hermione but this was all new to Harry.

"So, how long will Ginny have to stay home?"

"Probably just another week or so if everything goes well. If it doesn't then she'll most likely be back after Easter break. She's still getting all of the homework assignments and mom is teaching her right now."

They walked into the Great Hall and moved to their seats at the house table. Ron started dishing up his food and asked the question that was itching persistently for all present. "What happened yesterday? How did the trial go?"

Harry filled them in while he ate. "I had no idea what was going to happen. There was so much going on and it was pretty confusing for a while. Pettigrew was chained and questioned but he wasn't overly willing to testify against himself if he didn't have to. They brought in a surprise witness that caused a lot of problems for a while."

Ron had just swallowed, mercifully, before he asked, "Who?"

"Sirius Black. It turns out that he'd contacted the head of law enforcement but was only willing to meet on neutral ground. He told me that the questioning took place at Gringotts because it's sovereign and the Ministry has no jurisdiction there. After answering all of her questions with truth serum, they made arrangements for him to be at Pettigrew's trial."

Listening to what Harry said, Hermione couldn't help but picture Sirius and feel all warm and fuzzy and just a bit choked up for the man getting a second chance. She was finally beginning to believe that being sent back had been completely worth it.

"After he took the witness stand he basically dared Pettigrew to take the veritaserum. The whole thing would have taken a lot less time if this crazy woman hadn't kept interrupting. Every time someone tried to say something, she'd object. Madam Bones would ask a question, objection. Sirius would try to answer a question, objection. What time did that happen? Objection. It was ridiculous. That potion eventually wears off so they had to keep administering it. Then they ran out and had to get more. Then they had to break for lunch, objection." Harry shook his head and speared a potato. "The trial didn't end until sometime in the evening. I was so hungry."

It was at this point that the morning mail arrived along with the delivery of the Daily Prophet. Hermione unrolled her subscription and rested it on the table so they could all see the headlines and pictures on the front page. "Did I mention that she's crazy?" Harry pointed at the picture of a toad with arms that looked like she was being strangled by her pink sweater. Hermione's eyes widened as she leaned over to get a better look at Umbridge while Harry provided the commentary. "She actually reminds me of Aunt Marge." Harry made a disgusted face and Ron said, "The one you blew up this summer?" Harry nodded in affirmation. Ron then took a closer look at the paper too and asked, "Why did she attack you?"

"I don't know. She was yelling at Sirius and he was ignoring her and then she screamed something about blue faces and then Sirius laughed in her face. She lunged at him and I may have stepped in to keep her hands from reaching his throat. Next thing I know, she smacked me and is calling me 'James' while screaming something about it not being my business to break up a betrothal. Whatever that is. I should ask Sirius, I don't think he heard that part. He was pretty mad that she hit me."

Hermione was rapidly trying to read the article and listen to Harry at the same time. "She was arrested?!"

"Oh, yeah. Sirius had her arrested. Turns out being the head of a pureblood family means you have political clout even if you did just escape from prison." Harry drank some orange juice and ate some more bacon. He could have hit Draco that morning last week when he'd realized that the smug git was drinking orange juice. Pumpkin juice just wasn't the same, and he'd really missed the orange.

"What happened then? You got back really late."

"It probably won't shock either of you that Snape doesn't get along with my godfather. Turns out they were enemies in school. So the two of them spent the evening glaring at each other while Sirius took me out to dinner. Snape had to stay with me on Dumbledore's orders. Sirius wanted to know all about school so far and what we'd been up to. Snape did a lot of huffing and sighing while I told Sirius about the stone. Then when I told him about the basilisk he choked on his steak. I got the feeling that he was pretty mad about what's been going on around here the past two years. After we finished eating, Sirius grabbed Snape and dragged him away where they pretty much yelled at each other for a while. I couldn't hear it though so they must have put up a sound shield or something."

The bell rang at this point so the kids grabbed their bags and practically sprinted to class.

XxXxXxX

It was during lunch that Wood approached Harry. Hermione couldn't help it, she panicked and buried her face in a book. Her bespectacled friend looked at her oddly before Wood tapped him on the shoulder and effectively diverted his attention.

Oliver had stuffed his hands in his pockets and seemed a bit nervous. "Had a good Christmas?" Without waiting for an answer though he ploughed ahead, "I've been doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry. After last match, you know. Some of the dementors are still here and if they come to the next one...I mean...we can't afford you to - well -." Wood broke off and looked around nervously at the mixed responses coming from the various Gryffindors who were shamelessly listening in.

"I'm working on it. Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward off the dementors. We're starting this Thursday."

"Ah, yes." Wood's face cleared and some of his tension eased out from his posture. "Well, in that case - I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"

Hermione went completely unnoticed as she slunk down even further behind her book.

"Well, actually -" Harry had started to respond but Wood kept talking.

"Because you'd better get a move on, you know - you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"

"I know. I actually received a new broom for Christmas. It's -." Harry was cut off again, but this time by his roommate.

"You got a new broom? How come I haven't seen it yet? What is it? Where is it?"

Harry chuckled at Ron's enthusiasm and completely forgot about the subtle warnings he'd received over the holiday. "It's a Firebolt."

Oliver and Ron both started excitedly talking over each other while chatter picked up around them with the other students. A Firebolt was a big deal, especially for their star Seeker.

"You got a Firebolt for Christmas?!"

"A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A - a real Firebolt?"

Now, at this point, anyone who had stopped to consider the mine field they were standing in, probably would have said something like, _'I should be able to start practice this time next week. I missed all my classes yesterday and have some homework to make up first.'_ Harry, though, was caught up in the excitement and just didn't see the train wreck headed right for him.

"Oh, yeah. Once they're done checking it for jinxes and I get it back -." Ron exploded and Oliver just looked confused.

"WHAT?!" The entire hall was now watching.

"They took your Firebolt?! WHY?!" At this point Ron's red face noticed the bushy head behind the book. "YOU! You turned it in didn't you? How could you!? You just can't help running off to the teachers like a little goody-two-shoes can you?! Some friend you are!"

Harry was stunned by the outburst and Oliver was embarrassed to be anywhere near ground zero. Hermione had stayed behind the book and her knuckles had gone white from gripping it so hard. The entire hall was deathly quiet with the exception of Ron's angry seething while he glared at the bookworm and clenched his fists.

"Mr. Weasley, come with me. Now." Ron's self-preservation hadn't kicked in yet because he whipped around and opened his mouth to have a go at the person behind him. He froze, though, when he saw the stern countenance of Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Wood, you will both come with me as well." The three boys followed their head of house out of the hall and chatter and new gossip material started to pick up.

Neville was sitting next to Hermione the entire time. She still hadn't moved from behind the book. He discretely handed her a handkerchief under the table. Her hand came down to accept it and she mumbled a quiet 'thank you' to him. A few minutes later she put her things back into her bag and left for her next class.

XxXxXxX

The residents of the Slytherin table had been paying attention to the drama at Gryffindor along with the rest of the lunch crowd. Draco's hands were flat on the table set and ready to push himself up but for the two sitting on either side of him. Blaise was on his left with his hand fisted in the back of Draco's robes and Theo was on Draco's right keeping his elbow firmly secured. He knew they were justified in their restraint, so he didn't fight them off. Professor McGonagall was dealing with it.

While Blaise kept his eyes straight ahead, Theo had kept his eyes on Draco's face. He fully intended to ask his friend about the change in eye color later on in private. It simply wasn't normal for one's eyes to become rimmed in silver.

They didn't let him go until he had relaxed. His eyes faded back to gray and he picked up his discarded fork. A few minutes later the three of them observed Granger leave lunch and exit the hall by herself.

XxXxXxX

Theo and Blaise had stayed with Draco and were walking him to their first class after lunch when they heard screaming and a thunderous crash as a suit of armor went down. There was the sound of some scrambling amidst the wailing. They turned in time to see someone running frantically in the direction of the Headmaster's office. The mass of shawls left a distinct aroma of incense and Sherry in its wake. "Was that Professor Trelawney?" Theo asked and turned to Blaise who just seemed to be recovering a slack jaw. They both then looked at Draco. His expression was more telling. Draco was amused and had an almost diabolical look in his eyes with a half smirk. His hands went into his pockets and then he continued walking down the hall with a spring in his step and a whistle on his lips.

XxXxXxX

Later that afternoon, Hermione was elbows deep in an old school trunk. Her hair was caught up in a messy bun with cobwebs caught in it and she had worked up a sweat from the physical exertion of manually moving several heavy items around. Using magic to ease the labor would not have helped her feel better. Hermione needed to burn off the stress from earlier and so she had headed to the room of lost things.

It had taken him less than an hour to find her. Now Draco stood watching her for a few minutes before shrugging off his robes and rolling up his shirt sleeves while walking forward to help. He didn't say anything and neither did she.

XxXxXxX

Harry finally found some private time to talk to Hermione that night after dinner. She had appropriated the entire surface area of her table in the library. Books, parchment, an empty ink pot and three broken quills covered almost every square inch of the work surface.

"How are you?" Harry sat down in the seat next to her.

A few more strokes of the quill and she set it down before looking at him with a soft smile. "I'm fine Harry. How are you?"

"Fine. I was worried about you. You've been really preoccupied all day and I thought you were avoiding me. I'm so sorry I didn't stick up for you. I should have stopped him -"

"Oh, Harry, no. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm curious, but almost afraid to ask. What did Professor McGonagall say?"

He chuckled a little and leaned back, glad that the morning didn't seem to have affected her too badly. "She was furious. I could tell by how quiet her voice was. She's scary when she's quiet, more so, I mean. Oliver was questioned first and he told her that he had just wanted to talk about the upcoming game with me." Hermione worked on stacking and organizing some of her supplies while she listened.

"Ron kind of blew it when she asked him next what his version was. He didn't really answer the question. Instead he demanded to know why she had taken such an amazing broom from me and then tried to tell her that it was now her fault that we would lose the cup this year. Like I said, scary. McGonagall just sat there and let him talk himself into a deeper hole. Ron eventually figured out who he was talking to, but only after saying that it should be criminal to damage such a broom by foolishly messing with it." By the time he stopped, Harry's head was in his hands and was shaking it slightly. He still couldn't believe what had happened that morning. Harry turned his head and looked back at Hermione. "When Ron figured out who he was ranting at, he squeaked and I really thought he'd pass out from how pale he went so quickly."

"Dare I ask what Professor McGonagall decided to do about it?"

"Well, it was masterful really. She ignored what he said at first. Instead she asked me to tell Wood and Ron about my broom. So I did. Including the fact that the tester from the company was already scheduled to be here next week. Oliver was so happy about the whole thing and just wanted to make sure the pitch would be ours for practice right after. Then she asked Wood and I to leave and Ron to stay. He's kept to himself all day today so I don't know yet what his punishment is."

They just looked at each other for a moment before Harry remembered something. "I meant to tell you. Yesterday during the trial, Pettigrew said something that caught my attention. I didn't get a chance to ask about it that night because Snape was there the whole time."

"Well, what is it?"

"Pettigrew called Sirius 'Pads' right there in the middle of the courtroom. At first I wasn't sure that I'd heard him right, but over several hours he said it at least half a dozen times. Sirius is 'Padfoot'."

TBC


	19. ComeTogether&Scuttle the YellowSubmarine

**Edited and Reloaded 11-2-15**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Come Together and Scuttle the Yellow Submarine**

January 4 – Ministry Employee Lunch Break

Madame Amelia Bones sat at her desk with quill to parchment. She was surrounded by paperwork and the crick in her back would soon be able to qualify as an Ancient and Noble all by itself. With a groan she straightened her spine while setting her writing aside. A few stretches later and she leaned back in her office chair with her head angled back and eyes closed. It had been a very long night. Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, was in holding and under arrest for assault against the Head of the Black family and his heir apparent, the Boy-Who-Lived, and scion of House Potter. A career killing trifecta in its own right. The very public arrest had opened a flood gate of complaints against the woman. Mrs. Fudge had spoken to her directly and in confidence. Umbridge had been blackmailing the Minister and his wife.

After the interview was finished Amelia had escorted them out of her office and bid them goodnight with a reassurance that the situation would be fully investigated. Kingsley was tasked with searching Umbridge's house and other holdings for evidence of criminal activity including but not limited to the blackmail material. Shacklebolt had been allowed to hand pick his team according to their confidence and discretion. Amelia had needed three of her senior and most trusted Aurors to remain with her and the four of them handled the interviews of the growing line of complainants wishing to file a statement against Umbridge. She had only managed a few hours of sleep in her office during the wee hours before Shacklebolt's team had returned. Evidence retrieved would be matched to, and filed with, the official statements taken the night before. It would take several hours but they needed to be thorough.

Amelia took a deep breath and slowly blew it out before standing and stretching her arms and legs. It was lunch and she was in desperate need of a break. There was also business to attend to. One item found by the retrieval team related to the Bones family and Kingsley had brought it to her attention while quietly and discretely asking if she needed to make a statement as well. Confused, Amelia had quickly flipped through what was there before finding a small handwritten note near the back in Dolores' handwriting. She had been saving it for a rainy day when she would need Madame Bones' complete capitulation or silence on something.

Every family had skeletons in the closet. Amelia had been in law enforcement long enough to know that. The fact that someone in the Bones family had done something that would cause embarrassment was not surprising. The fact that someone had documents and photographic evidence was bothersome and a bit creepy. The fact that Umbridge had this type of evidence for numerous individuals and prominent families was disturbing. The department's investigation would have to include uncovering how she had discovered and collected everything.

In order to verify the validity of the blackmail material that would have been used against the Ancient and Nobel House of Bones, Amelia was going to visit the family journal archives in their vault deep within the Gringotts tunnels. She verified that her office was in reasonable order before taking her cloak from the hook near the door and securing it around her shoulders.

The journey to Diagon Alley was blissfully uneventful and Amelia was able to spare a few minutes at a street vender's cart near Fortescue's for a light lunch before she hurried on to the bank. Gleaming white pillars rose majestically above the profiles of various shops lining both sides of the shopping district. The head of Magical Law Enforcement nodded briefly to the goblin guards as she passed through the imposing doors into the bank. There was only one other party ahead of her in the que she selected and within minutes Amelia was being escorted to a cart.

Per her request for any visit she made to the bank, Amelia and cart operator Snootfist were joined briefly by the Bones account manager's assistant to verify her identity. There was a specific procedure that she had set forth the guidelines to with her account manager years ago after the deaths of her brother's family. The Bones family vault could not be accessed without the applicant first passing these tests. Her manager, Hooketoe, had been amusedly impressed by her paranoia and inventiveness. Once that was done she climbed onto the cart with Snootfist. They were almost to their destination when they passed through the Thief's Downfall.

Several surprising and wholly unexpected events all happened at once. Amelia Bones felt like she'd been hit by a body sized bludger and fell from her seat. The cart operator flailed and would have fallen off the back if not for the instant deceleration of the cart's security safety feature. Instead he was slammed forward and the air knocked from his lungs. Snootfist dazedly watched the passenger seats drop while the blaring alarm brought him back to full awareness. He realized that his passenger hadn't dropped out of her seat because it was already empty. With a groan and curse Snootfist righted himself and jumped down to the rocky cavern below the Downfall. Security would be here in moments but he needed to ascertain the status of his passenger or it would be more than his job on the line.

Snootfist landed and lit the torches so they could see within the stone chamber. They probably had just a minute or two before they would be joined by armed guards. His passenger was on the ground and slowly pushing her way up into a slight crouch. She swayed a bit but was determined and continued to push herself to her feet. He quickly ascertained that she had not changed significantly in appearance, other than her now torn and shredded cloak that was just barely hanging from her shoulders, and that she was not expressing aggression or defensiveness. The other woman was unconscious and sprawled on the ground. The guards came through into the cavern just as Madame Bones turned to take stock of her surroundings and noticed the unexpected witch with no small amount of surprise.

The armed guards were poised threateningly by both witches. Snootfist noted that Madame Bones had enough presence of mind in her slightly dazed condition not to jump and defend herself. Any sudden movements would have been a very poor idea indeed. Her eyes were widened as she stared incredulously at the disheveled blonde witch on the ground. The goblins were waiting for a reaction of some sort. They finally got it. Amelia's voice was quiet but easily heard by everyone present. Her tone was hard with some surprise and incredulity woven through it. "Rita Skeeter."

XxXxXxX

Five and half hours later Madame Bones walked out of the bank with a shoulder bag full of journals. The hard resolved countenance of her face had people sidestepping to get out of her way as she moved down the Alley with a brisk purposeful stride. The remnants of her cloak was draped over her arm. It was going to be another long night in the office.

XxXxXxX

January 5 – Ministry, Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Auror Division

Trainee Nymphadora Tonks had just returned to the Auror department with her boss Madame Amelia Bones. She had been taken to a holding cell deep within Gringotts for a good visual of her assignment. Rita Skeeter was being held by the Goblins. Fortunately they were willing to work with the Aurors in the investigation. Skeeter wasn't talking, at least nothing useful. She insisted that she had no idea what had happened to her or how she got there. Her story was suspicious enough, but when combined with her lack of information on where she last remembered being and what she was doing…it left her looking very conspicuous.

They had another troublesome suspect that was refusing to say anything useful let alone be even remotely pleasant. Doloris Umbridge was proving to be the most obnoxious prisoner they had seen in many years. The charges against her were piling up. With the inadvertent capture of Rita Skeeter, Amelia's attention had been drawn to another file in the deep pile of material logged into evidence from the Umbridge house. The dirt Umbridge had on Skeeter was dated 1967. The two women were both at Hogwarts and in Slytherin house. According to the information Umbridge had documented, Rita Skeeter had a lot to answer for. Amelia had a hunch but she needed Tonks natural talents to see if they could get Umbridge to crack.

The stage was set. Trainee Tonks was just getting into costume. Soon they would find out if Amelia's hunch carried any weight and was worth pursuing. Rufus Scrimgeour had Umbridge in an interrogation room under pretense of another attempt to get something useful from the woman. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Gawain Robards moved into position flanking Tonks and each taking an elbow while her hands were held together in front of her with what appeared to be magic suppression cuffs. Amelia took her position near the door of an empty interrogation room two doors down from the one currently occupied.

Curtain time. Rufus opened the door and escorted Umbridge into the hall to return her to her cell. She was wearing real magic suppression cuffs. A scuffle and clatter accompanied by the sounds of several feet had the former Senior Undersecretary turn to look over her shoulder at the source of the commotion. Her eyes widened when she saw a dirty and rumpled Rita Skeeter being forcefully lead down the hall and into an interrogation room. Skeeter's face looked miserable and resigned until her eyes caught sight of Umbridge. Then the blonde witch took on a look of hard resolve and sent Umbridge a look of challenge and determination before turning away from her and then marching purposefully past Madame Bones. Doloris Umbridge didn't like what she saw. She also didn't like the hard and unforgiving appearance on Madame Bones before she turned to follow Skeeter and the door was shut. Rufus had to physically move Umbridge down the hall and back to her cell.

XxXxXxX

January 6 – Hogwarts

Dinner had been mostly uneventful. A blessing really. Ron was still ignoring them during the days and gone for detentions in the evenings. He had publically apologized to Hermione during breakfast the previous morning, as he had been instructed by his mother and Professor McGonagall. That famous Weasley temper had gotten the best of him, and Ron's pride had taken a massive blow. His close friends were more than willing to let him cool down on his own. They would also be more than ready to talk to him again when he was ready.

Tonight was Harry's first patronus lesson with Professor Lupin. Hermione was escorting Harry to the History classroom before heading to the library where Harry was to meet her after he was finished. They had just arrived at the door when Professor Lupin turned the corner and headed in their direction carrying a large packing case.

Trotting along by his side and sniffing around at everything was a large black dog. He excitedly sniffed the two teens and jumped up on Harry trying to lick his face. Harry was pushing him off while Professor Lupin and Hermione laughed at him. The dog dropped to all fours again, took a ready stance with a happy wag to his tail, and then leapt back onto Harry again which bowled them both over onto the floor.

Hermione was laughing so hard a stitch was forming in her side. Harry looked as though he may drown in dog slobber at any moment so she decided to rescue him, again. She wrapped her arms around the dog's ribcage and lifted him up for Harry to roll out to the side. Lupin handed him a handkerchief while Hermione had an armful of large wriggly black dog. The trick was to stay on two feet. If she could stay up then she had the advantage but if she went down the dog would have the advantage and he would escape rather easily.

Three minutes later the dog huffed and turned his head trying to lick her. His rear feet had stopped dancing on the floor which gave him better leverage. Professor Lupin finally decided to save them from the social animal. "That's enough Padfoot. Come over here and lay down." Harry's expression was only visible to Hermione when he reacted and she was only just able to stop a snort in response. When Lupin had turned to the crate and the dog was sniffing and circling a spot on the floor, Hermione gave Harry a significant look and put her finger to her lips in a silent 'shh'. He nodded and then pointed at his wristwatch.

"I'm off to the library. See you later Harry."

"Bye Hermione."

After a quick stop in the restroom to get cleaned up Hermione walked to the library while plotting revenge on Lord Licks-A-Lot, Head of the Ancient and Noble Order of Fleabags. Crooks was pretty smart and rather aloof most of the time but maybe he'd be willing to help. Draco may not look it, but he is half Black. Perhaps he'd have some insight into sneaky revenge from whence there is no origin. When pranking a Marauder it's best not to leave a calling card behind. That would just paint a bright target on your own back. At least she had the perfect means to establish an alibi hanging around her neck.

XxXxXxX

January 8

This was the final night of Ron's week of detentions. Harry waited until Ron had left the common room before gathering his book bag and leaving for the library. Hermione and Draco were already there and they had even saved a small corner of the table for him. A couple hours of quiet was only interrupted with the occasional shuffle of paper to look over each other's work.

Harry was finally over the shock of how well the three of them functioned in a study group. His grades were picking up and he was beginning to see how Hermione had been so comfortable in Draco's company. They hadn't told him the details but he could guess that they had made up at the beginning of the school year shortly after Draco saved her from serious injury during Care of Magical Creatures. After much thought on the subject, Harry had decided that he could completely understand why Hermione had kept things to herself.

After they had finished for the evening, they all left the library together. Draco asked how his first lesson with Professor Lupin had gone. It was really a testament to how comfortable Harry had become in Draco's company when he recounted his surprise in learning that Sirius was an animagus and also one of the creators of the map. Hermione stifled a giggle behind her hand when Draco stopped walking and just looked confused. It took a few moments before Harry said, "Oops?" That was when Hermione lost control and laughed openly. "It's alright, Harry! You can tell Draco about the map."

That explanation only took a few minutes and the only thing Draco said was, "Well, that explains a few things I guess." Hermione smiled indulgently at both of them which Harry found surprisingly annoying. His annoyance brought something else to mind though, so he changed the subject.

"Draco, what can you tell me about betrothals?"

The explanation that followed was accompanied by an obviously frustrated, but oddly silent Hermione who was tight-lipped, white knuckled, and had proverbial steam coming out of her ears. Harry may not have known much after growing up under the Dursley's staircase, but he did know that arranged marriages were a part of many cultures throughout human history and even into the modern era. He also knew that Mrs. Granger was a working woman and full partner in the Granger family business. Harry felt it safe to assume that anything that put women into a slightly lower bracket then men would set Hermione off. He couldn't see how men would be any less the victim in some arrangements. Women weren't the only ones who would like to marry for love. It was a bit of a surprise that she hadn't exploded yet.

Draco's explanation about family tradition and wizarding matches was more technical than he had anticipated. About the time they reached the kitchens Draco said, "Does that answer your question? Why do you ask anyway? I would imagine that any offers for a contract with 'The Great Harry Potter' would have to wait until you're of age or your guardian can deal with the contractual details." Hermione finally found her voice since Harry seemed to be incapable of speech at the moment.

"Harry wasn't asking about himself, though we will come back to that subject, but about something that Umbridge woman screamed in front of witnesses. She claimed to have been betrothed to Sirius Black and that James Potter broke up the arrangement."

Draco couldn't decide if he'd just been set up for a prank or not.

TBC


	20. The Quill is Mightier

**Chapter 20:** **The Quill is Mightier …**

January 11

The chilled afternoon breeze raised gooseflesh on her uncovered arms. She should have worn a warmer garment or carried her wand but both were temporarily forgotten. The balcony on which she stood was jointly shared between the two master suites and overlooked her well-kept garden. Narcissa Malfoy; witch, pureblood, wife, mother. She had learned to play many roles throughout her life, the latter being the most important. The letter in her cool hand was the latest from her son. Her pride and joy, a miracle in all respects. Draco had, single handedly and without effort, systematically changed many of her perceived ideals and expectations in life. Knowing that she would one day be a mother did not hold a candle to the reality of it or the enormity of how it would change her from the inside out.

The first change happened when she discovered unconditional love for a helpless baby that didn't come with a hidden agenda. He needed her. It was just that simple. Her Slytherin upbringing within her childhood home and her house at school were completely alien in comparison to the pink and soft fleshy little bundle wrapped snuggly to her chest as he slept.

The second change happened when her Aunt Walburga had threatened the life of her newborn baby and love of her life. Narcissa discovered what it meant to shift loyalties within her own family. Something she had been raised to believe anathema.

The third change happened during the dawning of November in 1981. Narcissa Malfoy had retreated to her son's nursery and held her squirming son as she wept. She cried for a mother's sacrifice – one she herself would make in a heartbeat. She cried for a son, very close to her own in age, who would never again know the comfort of his mother's arms. Her own tightened around her little love while she cooed to him and wiped her own tears from her son's cheeks. She barely remember Lily Evans from school but she now respected the woman she had become. Lily Evans had discovered unconditional love for a helpless baby and had died protecting him with her last breath. That was when the fourth change happened.

While Lucius was pre-occupied with transferring funds into certain influential pockets to avoid prison, Narcissa had been home with her baby boy. She didn't even ask the elves to assist her. This was something she needed to do for herself, for her own son. Narcissa Malfoy moved her personal belongings into the adjacent master suite. The move was years earlier than she had anticipated using the Matriarch's private chambers. She loved Lucius. What she could not reconcile though was the man she married and the man she now knew him to be. She still loved him, but she no longer knew him. It would take time. It made her heart bleed to know that her husband kissed the feet of a man who murdered babies like her son.

There had been other changes over the years but the most recent was far more noteworthy. Since Draco arrived at school for the beginning of this school year he had been different. Confidence, caution, forethought, and true cunning were just some of the traits she had born witness to. He no longer twisted himself into knots desperately seeking his father's approval. He had in fact taken a firm stance in opposition to Lucius' bull headedness. An event that, months later, still hadn't ironed itself out. Letters home arrived regularly but were always addressed to her. They were also charmed for security against those individuals not of Black ancestry. Regardless of security though, his letters were always cautious in wording and content.

The letter in her hand seemed a bit more urgent while still trying to sound semi-disinterested. Draco was asking about betrothals. Specifically, he wanted to know if there had been a contract signed for him yet. She knew that Lucius had started talking to the Greengrass family just a few weeks ago but she hadn't been informed of anything beyond that at this point. Narcissa didn't even know which of the two daughters her husband was hoping for. This was something that she would need to talk to him about sooner rather than later. Above all else, Narcissa was determined to keep her promise concerning Draco's 'Angel'. Whoever the girl was, he wasn't talking. It was a secret that he was determined to keep.

Narcissa absently rubbed one arm while gripping the letter in her other hand. Her garden had captured her attention during her ruminations over Draco. He was growing and changing with each season that passed, much like her garden. It was currently January and nature was resting in dormancy before spring. The weather would warm in just a few months and new green shoots would sprout and then flower. There would also be weeds attempting to choke out the beautiful flowers. Her mother had once told her that the weeds were like muggles. Keeping a garden was good training for maintaining proper wizarding decency. After years of observing, she couldn't help but believe the analogy to be slightly backwards. Well … perhaps not backwards, but certainly incomplete.

Narcissa's eyes wandered to her favorite spot in the garden. A bench and small fountain under a Dogwood tree. This tree was special. It had been hand grafted by Draco's grandmother Malfoy. When it bloomed in the spring half of the blossoms would be white and the other half pink. If her suspicions were true, then her son's future would be just as beautiful to see bloom as that Dogwood tree.

Carried to her on the breeze was a sound that she had eventually learned to live with. Those blasted white peacocks were getting chatty. The sound was slightly quieter than normal since they had sought shelter in their enclosure to escape the elements. One more quick glance at her beloved tree inspired her before she turned into the warmth of her chambers. The balcony door was shut while a slow devious smirk grew on her face. Perhaps it was time to introduce some color back into the herd of albino birds her husband was so snootily obsessed with.

XxXxXxX

January 14 – Hogwarts Library

"I'll keep researching, of course, but everything either of us has seen or read points to this plan having a high degree of success."

He knew she was right and he didn't want to argue the point. Contingencies needed to be made though. "And if it doesn't?"

"We already know where some of them are. The rest we can figure out somehow."

"Of course we can, but I don't want you getting anywhere near the books that that information will be in."

"I've already been near books like that…"

"Not Again!"

"Will you quiet down!"

XxXxXxX

_(same location a short while later)_

"Harry! How was your lesson tonight?"

Harry was surprised to see her here. "Hermione, I thought you'd be in the tower with Ron? He hasn't really let either of us out of his sight the last few days if he could help it. Hey, Draco."

Harry sat at the table and eyed Hermione curiously while she seemed to pale before covering it with a cough. Subterfuge was not really her strong suit. She'd been hiding something from him for months now. At first he thought it was Draco but now it was obvious that she was still hiding something. He glanced at Draco but the blonde was trying to pretend he hadn't noticed her slip up. Ok, so Draco knew her secret but she didn't know that he knew. Great.

"Harry, do you trust me? I mean, no matter what anyone says?" She looked so serious and kind of scared with a heavy dose of nervous. Draco tried his best just to look curious but Harry could see some amusement.

"Yes, Hermione. I trust you with my life no matter what."

"I can't explain anything, so please don't ask no matter how confusing it is." He nodded slowly.

Hermione took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut before blurting out, "Ron thinks I'm with him in the common room right now."

A few moments of silence passed before Hermione cracked an eye open and glanced at either of the boys sharing her table. A long silent stare at her turned into an equally silent stare at each other. Draco shrugged. Harry arched his eye brow in response to the shrug. Shaking it off, Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Hermione just stared at him for a moment before a thunking sound snapped her out of it and she started laughing. Harry's eyes snapped in the direction of the sound and found Draco's face on the table while his shoulders were visibly shaking. "No, I'm serious! Do you have any idea what I would give to get some time away from all of the Weasleys? I feel like I have to have a baby sitter everywhere I go. Ron won't even let me go to the bathroom by myself."

Draco's head came up from the table but it didn't help because his laughing got louder as he leaned back in his chair like a limp doll and laughed at the ceiling. Hermione's humor turned to disgust before she smacked Draco and told him to behave himself. Other than cradling his now bruised arm, he pretty much ignored her. Now it was Harry's turn to put his face to the table top.

XxXxXxX

_(still the same location a short while later, again)_

"What do you mean, 'it was in the hat'?"

"I don't know how it got there. But let me tell you, it's not something you're going to question at that given point in time. Giant snake? Weapon? Yes, please!"

"I didn't really believe any of the rumors because it sounded too incredible even for magic."

"I understand. I mean, I was there and I barely believe it myself. And Riddle, he didn't look like a ghost and he took my wand and used it! I still don't know what he was but I certainly don't want to run across one ever again."

Hermione pushed a piece of paper and a quill to Harry and said, "Here, show Draco what Riddle showed you."

Harry picked up the quill and wrote out 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. Under that he wrote 'I am lord Voldemort'. Harry handed the quill back to Hermione and slid the paper across the table to Draco.

"That's what he showed me."

"Hm. Riddle isn't a pureblood name that I'm familiar with. The fact that he spoke parseltongue and could control Slytherin's beast reinforces his claim though." Draco shook his head slightly while handing the paper to Hermione. She carefully folded it and put it into a safe spot in her bag while Draco talked. "I can't imagine the darker purebloods being at all happy that their master has a family name of unknown origin. Pedigree is everything in this culture."

Harry was carefully examining Hermione's quill before he reluctantly handed it back to her. "That's really nice. It looks familiar but I can't place it."

Hermione refused to take the quill back with a smile and a brief explanation. "I've been meaning to give that to you. I plucked that feather out of your robes at the end of last year. It was the set with the ripped up sleeve from your battle with the Basilisk."

His eyes widened and cradled the quill like a precious gift. "It's from Fawkes?"

"It certainly looks like it."

XxXxXxX

January 15

Breakfast before a quidditch game was always grounds for entertainment regardless of the teams competing. The various team players were always nervous and worked up in some way. This morning was Draco's turn. Yes, he'd done this before and he wasn't nearly as nervous as he should be. However, that didn't guarantee that he would catch the snitch before Chang did.

Hermione had sent him a small gift that morning via owl. He would have to get her back later of course. The small chocolate snitch came with a note. It read, _"Careful, you don't know where it's been."_ That girl had a wicked sense of humor that had left him flatfooted before he realized that he was now thoroughly distracted from getting properly psyched up for the game.

He was about to leave the Hall and change into his team uniform when he noticed Chang rise from the Ravenclaw table and walk over to Diggory at Hufflepuff. She was flirting of course, but Cedric seemed to believe that she was honestly asking for tips and advice. The girl was good, he'd give her that much.

XxXxXxX

_Slytherin Third Year Boys Room_

Blaise walked into the room to find Theo re-organizing his book bag and Draco sitting on his own bed while intently flipping through a copy of _Hogwarts- A History_. Greg and Vincent were out for a while. He chucked his towel at Theo's head then nodded in Draco's direction.

Draco was pulled from between the pages of his borrowed book by the abrupt jarring of his bouncing bed. He glanced to his right and left and then carefully closed the book and set it down. "Can I help you two with something?"

"Possibly. We're going for the Gryffindor approach this evening since it seems to be something you're so fond of as late." Draco looked at Blaise impassively before turning his gaze to Theo. "And you? Have you donned Lion skin for the evening as well?" Theo just stared intently into his eyes causing Draco to lean back in discomfort. His back hit Blaise's shoulder and then he started to scramble off the end of the bed away from them both.

After creating adequate space with half of the room now between them, he turned back irritably. "All right, what's going on?"

Blaise ignored the question for the moment and leaned back on Draco's bed while picking up the book that had recently been carefully discarded. Theo pulled a book mark from the binding and carefully looked it over before raising his eyebrows toward Draco in question. The pre-printed book mark was decidedly muggle in origin and had the image of a muggle constable with printed out safety guidelines for something called 'Stranger Danger'.

Draco was incredibly tempted to cross his arms but forced himself not to behave defensively. After a few moments of looking through the book, Blaise took the bookmark from Theo and put it back into the page it had come from. He leaned over the side of the bed and tucked the book into Draco's bag. "You'll want to get this out of here before someone else finds a book with her name in it. There's no telling what some of the older students would do."

"Why are you two on my bed?"

"We could sit here and start listing various things we've noticed and are curious about but we won't. Instead of numerous questions, we just have one."

"Oh?"

Theo glanced once more at Blaise while he lazily stretched out on the bed. He must have received the confirmation he was looking for because he was the one to finally voice their question. Theo stood up and walked over to stand right in front of Draco again. He squinted his eyes a bit and stared into Draco's.

"Why did your eyes turn silver?"

The room was quiet for several minutes while the boys continued the silent stand-off.

These two were good friends. Both were smart, observant, level-headed, and definitely not blind pureblood bigots. They were good allies and talented wizards to guard your back in a fight. He couldn't tell them about the time repeating itself factor, but why not the rest? Draco decided to be somewhat honest with them. Maybe they could even help occasionally. He steadied himself and hoped that his voice would stay even without betraying his nerves. "When did it happen?"

"In the Great Hall and you were desperate to leap across the room to Granger's defense." Theo was the one to see them change color with his own eyes.

Draco sighed and raked his hand across his face and through his hair. With a huff he walked back over to his bed and sat on the end while shoving Blaise' legs off the side. "Get your own bed."

The boys let their blonde friend pull himself together while they re-situated in different areas of the room. Theo pulled out a chair and swung it around backwards before straddling it and folding his arms in front of him on the back the chair. Blaise parked on the floor with his back propped to the footboard of Theo's bed.

"Something has been different….inside of me, since our first Care of Magical Creatures class. It's almost like a … um, fissure in a thick wall. A big crack that shouldn't be there. I can feel some drives and desires that I just know I shouldn't have yet."

"This seems to all be centered a-round a certain Miss Granger. You were working with the same hippogriff in class that day. Precisely when did everything change for you?"

Draco had to fudge the truth a bit on this one. "When Parkinson yelled and the hippogriff became riled. Hermione was right in front of his front legs and would have been butchered. I couldn't let that happen."

It was quiet for a few more moments before Theo's quiet voice was heard. "Why?"

The blonde raised his head and looked at them with raw anguish, more emotion than they had expected to see in his answer. "Because not saving her would have destroyed me."

After about half a minute of silent rumination Blaise leapt to his feet and pointed his finger at Draco while waggling it a bit. "Your Boggart!"

Theo's only movement was in his eyebrows as they practically rose into his hairline at that declaration.

Draco just closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest. He still couldn't think about it without wanting to fall apart. He needed to see her soon, just to make sure she was still alright.

"There have been a few other times where the wall has cracked a bit more and I've almost been overwhelmed by something I don't think I'm old enough to handle."

"Are you having black outs or memory lapses?"

"No. It's not a possession and I haven't been writing in any parasitic journals."

"Love potion?"

"Have I been acting like it?"

"Well, um … no."

"None of these ideas explain the eye change and defensive nature of your actions. We're dealing with something a bit more complicated than a third year crush. It's also affected your behavior with your family. Watching you and your father go toe to toe while Madame Pomfrey was trying to control the bleeding was something I'll never forget."

"Maybe it's a family thing and your father knows what might be going on. Have you asked him?"

"Can you see Lucius being particularly helpful with anything involving Hermione?"

"No. I can see how that would have your protective nature rear up right away."

Draco's arched eyebrow spoke volumes about that particular forgone conclusion. He rubbed his face before sighing and saying, "My best plan right now is to wait until Lucius is out of the manor during the summer holidays. I should be able to look around the family section of the library for some clues."

"Draco, is this instinct driven? Or does it feel like a separate entity within you?"

Draco raised his head to make eye contact with Theo so there would be no mistake about sincerity. "It's all me. The only thing I can tell you is that it feels like when you're a kid and you pick up your parent's wand. You can practically feel the thrum of power in your grasp but you also know that there is no way you're ready for it. I get the distinct impression that this is something that is happening too soon."

"But it doesn't feel foreign? Like it doesn't belong?"

"No. Just… I used to slip on my grandfather's house slippers when he would fall asleep in the lounge. They were far too big for me at the time but I knew that someday I would grow into them."

"If this thing, whatever it is, is hereditary, than it could be from the Black side of the family. Would you even have access to any of that material?"

Draco shook his head. "No. That material would be stored within one of the Black ancestral homes and we don't have access to any of them. The current heir is my mother's cousin Sirius Black. I know he's been cleared and is no longer on the run but I can't imagine asking for help with this. Besides, I'm fairly certain it's a Malfoy thing."

They both nodded and chose not to pursue that particular debate unless it became necessary later on. Offers of assistance with the research were made and they were just able pull themselves together when they heard laughter in the hallway. With Crabbe and Goyle's return and a time check they started gathering night clothes and toiletries. Draco made sure that the flap on his bag was closed and the latch secure. He'd been foolish to bring Hermione's book into the Snake Pit, he should have just checked out a copy of it from the library.

TBC

* * *

AN. Please review.


	21. Unspeakable Townsfolk News at 11

**Chapter 21: Unspeakable Townsfolk News at 11**

January 16

Filius Flitwick was excited. This was an amazing opportunity for him to observe masters of the craft at work. Malicious charm detection on a heavily enchanted object was a precise and taxing specialty for any Charms Master. Mr. Carrackticuss Potts was a broom enthusiast with a background in curse-breaking. He had, in fact, trained Bill Weasley's mentor. His partner, Mr. Sweeting Swiftsmith, had been charming things to fly since he was in nappies. Between the two of them they had a combined 45 years of experience in their specialty.

Harry was sitting in the hallway and desperately hoping that nothing was wrong with his new broom. The testers wouldn't allow him in the same room for safety reasons. He couldn't help but think about everything that could possibly go wrong today. Oliver wasn't worried. Oliver wasn't worried to such a point that he had scheduled practice for every night this week. If Harry didn't get his broom cleared today then he was going to have to get on a school broom tomorrow and the thought made him want to cry. Draco was sympathetic, how could he not be after what they had been through when they tested the school broom's abilities and limitations together. And there were some rather frightening limitations.

He could afford a new broom of course, and Draco had offered to help pay for it if he wasn't able to. In the interim Draco had also offered his Nimbus 2001. They both knew Harry wouldn't take him up on either offer. It was a guy thing. Fortunately Hermione hadn't contributed her two knuts to the situation. How do you explain 'it's a guy thing' to a girl who's easily smarter than both of you put together?

In a desperate attempt to distract himself, Harry pulled that morning's Daily Prophet out of his bag and spread it out on the stone floor in front of him. It had a few interesting articles.

**Last of Dementors Recalled to Azkaban – Hogsmeade Liberated**

This had caused a cheer in the Great Hall this morning. No more creepy soul suckers haunting Hogsmeade, or the Express, or the pitch, or the Black Lake, or pretty much anywhere on school grounds. Not being allowed to recreate outside had really put a dampener on moral.

Most of the front page was monopolized by a story of far greater impact on the wizarding world in general.

**Beetle Digs up Dung for Political Devil's Snare – Skeeter and Umbridge Exposed**

It was unsurprising that the article led off with a disclaimer about the Prophet having any knowledge of Skeeter's abilities or crimes. They were thorough in claiming lack of collusion and conspiracy on their part. The front page provided the basics. These two parasitic leeches had been working together since their school days in the 60's. Rita Skeeter was an unregistered animagus with the form of a beetle. She was able to get into anywhere she wanted. Umbridge was the keeper of the secrets and the political vulture. What wasn't kept as leverage was used to further Skeeter's journalistic career. The list of charges against them was lengthy. Skeeter's trial would probably have to wait though since she was currently in Goblin custody for attempting to break into the bank.

Harry flipped the page and continued to read. This addition was thicker than normal because most of the content concerned different bits of information regarding the Dung Beetle and Devil's Snare Politician. An apt name really because Umbridge would choke the life out of her targets, but now she was being exposed to the light and withering. Information on the blackmail victims was being kept confidential and there would be no press allowed into the trial as a result.

It wasn't until the twelfth page that the juicy personal information about Umbridge was printed. She had been touting her pureblood heritage for years within the Ministry. Now that she could no longer retaliate people were willing to talk. Someone remembered her father.

Orford Umbridge had once had a rather promising career in the Ministry and had used his connections to get his daughter her first job regardless of the fact that she was not a pureblood. In his youth and reckless abandon he had married a muggle woman. Dolores was the oldest of two children and the only one with magic. Ellen Umbridge nee Cracknell separated from her husband and she and her squib son disappeared into the muggle world.

As the career of Dolores Umbridge took off, the same could not be said for that of Orford. His career steadily declined until he had been thoroughly minimalized to janitorial services. The man died alone and in disgrace while his 'only' child claimed no relation.

Harry leaned back and rested his head against the stone wall. He couldn't help but compare the Umbridge family dynamics to the Dursleys. It didn't help that Dolores looked so much like Marge as to put him off his breakfast.

XxXxXxX

Professor Remus Lupin was in a quandary. Should he go looking for his wayward four-legged best friend or assume that he'll just show up for his next feeding? Padfoot had developed some hobbies and he wasn't all that forthcoming as to what they all were. He still couldn't get over the shock of Miss Granger's orange fur-ball scratching at the door and asking for the dog to come play.

Said big black furry beast was currently outside roaming the grounds on his self-appointed patrol. One of his last stops would include a lay-over at Hagrid's cabin to visit Fang and Buckbeak. That poor beast was just as much a victim of a corrupt administration as Sirius himself was.

He could have gotten angry when he found out about the broom kerfuffle, but Moony had suggested patience. Harry had shown great maturity in the way he had handled it and there was no possible way the tests would come back positive. Sirius would be able to smile smugly during his big reveal. He would also have to pay Harry back for the financial outlay of hiring the testers.

Remus was able to rub it in that perhaps Sirius should have learned something from Harry's example and had that bottle of Scotch tested before he just started to drink it. Sirius hadn't stopped to consider where it came from and Remus had assumed that Sirius had brought it into his chambers. So the two of them had a rather interesting and unexpected evening trying to get the rather tenacious peanut butter flavored goop out of their mouths.

It was genius really and Remus wanted to know who the perpetrator was so that he could congratulate them. He would like to think that he'd grown and matured enough over the years to know that he wouldn't retaliate but that just wouldn't be honest. The substance in the Scotch bottle was true genius. Left to its own devices it looked and smelled like Scotch. When it came into contact with human saliva it transformed into a highly sticky peanut butter substance. The two K9 minded men had spent quite a while smacking their jaws. It's rather difficult to pronounce spells when your tongue can't operate normally.

Now they just needed to determine who the mad genius was.

XxXxXxX

February 5

The next few weeks passed rather quickly. Harry spent so much time practicing with the team under Oliver's rather excitable leadership that he barely saw Hermione outside of classes and meals. Ron had eventually cooled enough to apologize and Hermione had punched his shoulder in guy-like solidarity. When Harry asked her about her new violent tendencies she just rolled her eyes and said that Ron had started it. Her brief statement that she would rather be one-of-the-guys than a giggly-gossipy-twittering Lav or Pav was all he needed to know. It didn't hurt that he firmly agreed with her. Now if only he could figure out how to tell her that there was at least one person who already seemed to be firmly aware that she was not one-of-the-guys.

The victory over Ravenclaw was quick and decisive. It was only 15 minutes into the game and Gryffindor was already up 40 to 0 when he spotted the snitch. His new broom was amazing and all of the extra practice had really paid off. Harry had plenty of experience with the disappointment of the other seekers when they lost but this was the first time he'd made one cry.

XxXxXxX

The Gryffindor common room was finally starting to settle down from a riotous and lengthy party when Hermione decided it was now safe to bow out. She said goodnight and then made her way up to her room where she disappeared.

Draco was out by the lake enjoying the early spring sunshine and listening to the last of the students file into the school from the quidditch pitch. The air was brisk but clear. His now quiet solitude was soon broken by the appearance of his favorite time traveler. Hermione made herself comfortable on the rock he was leaning against.

"I guess three weeks of practice on a broom that wasn't stripped down by amateurs would certainly provide drastically different results."

He couldn't help but agree with her. "How long did he have last time?"

"Two days. And that was after the enchantments had been heavily tampered with by people who don't specialize in brooms. I'm so glad you thought of something. Thank you." She smiled at him and nudged his shoulder before pulling her cloak tighter for warmth.

Draco got a devious look on his face moments before he whipped around and wrapped a cold hand around her ankle between her pants leg and sock. Hermione yelped before she started smacking him. He laughed and then grabbed her wrist in one hand, pulled her arm straight forward, and then started tickling her now exposed side with his other hand. Her giggles turned into cackles and gasps before the wriggling wheezing started. He was so busy laughing along with her and dodging her kicking feet that he almost missed it. Hermione slapped her hand that he hadn't captured over her mouth and he stopped and stared at her before he guffawed a bit and said, "What was that?"

Hermione shook her head and kicked his shin now that he was distracted. She made good her escape while he hopped on one foot holding his damaged limb. Draco only gave her a few seconds head start before he ran after her. It didn't take long before he caught her around the waste and pulled her around. She was still giggling and her cheeks were flushed. With his arms secured around her his face next to hers he said, "Was that a snort I heard? Did you snort?"

"No! And you can't prove it!" The giggles were not helping with her credibility. "Yes, you did. I heard a snort!"

XxXxXxX

The Muffallo/Othello board was evenly spaced between the two at their preferred table in the library.

"Did you know that Professor Trelawney's ex-husband is an Unspeakable?"

"No. How did you ever manage to learn that? Someone married Trelawney?"

"I met him a few days ago. He was here to…well, forget why he was here. The important thing is that he dove for a hiding spot so that she wouldn't see him. After she had left the area he noticed that I had noticed his questionable behavior and proceeded to introduce himself. His name is Loquacious Higglebottom."

"What was she doing out of her tower? Usually she only leaves to make another deposit of empty bottles into the Room."

"Professor McGonagall told me that Professor Trelawney has been making daily trips to the Headmaster's office to warn him about various omens."

"These various omens wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you were bored again would they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He chuckled a bit before flipping two lines of tiles on the board. "Sure. And your other project?"

"Don't you mean 'our' project?" She placed a tile and made half of his color change.

The chuckle stopped abruptly. "Where did you manage to find so many decorative plates with puppies on them?"

He was losing again. Darn it. "Mum has a weakness for antique stores and estate sales. How long do you think it will be before Sirius and Remus manage to go through all of the trigger words for their new puppy choir?"

"Explain to me again why you chose tunes from the 'Townsfolk'?"

"The 'Village People', not the townsfolk. Game."

He started clearing the tiles off the board. "Whatever."

"The more upset they get about not getting the barking musical puppies off the wall, the more they get to enjoy the awesomeness that is 'YMCA' and other such classics."

"I still don't understand the importance. Black is a pureblood."

"Yes, with a great desire to be as muggle as possible to upset his dear mummy dearest. You've never seen his bedroom."

"And you have?!"

TBC


End file.
